Realizations
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Sequel to "Whatever it Takes" - 3rd in Trilogy. Will Mary realize her true feelings before it's too late? Will Marshall realize that Mary will do whatever it takes to get him to stay because she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everybody! Let's get the party started! I know that you guys have been anxiously waiting for this 3rd installment and here it is. . . .**

***A/N: So, we're returning to 3rd person POV so that we can get everyone's perspective. It took me and the muses a little bit to switch gears from 1st person, believe me! This chapter is kinda like a prologue. And we start with Papa Stan. He's worried about Mary, cause he knows something's up with her. . . . He has a late night talk with his girl. And Mary plays nurse to Marshall (not that kind of nurse, mind out of the gutter, people!). Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"_When the sun is high  
In the afternoon sky  
You can always find something to do  
But from dusk til dawn  
As the clock ticks on  
Something happens to you  
In the wee small hours of the morning  
While the whole wide world is fast asleep  
You lie awake and think about the girl  
And never even think of counting sheep"_

_-Frank Sinatra

* * *

_

_**3:30am, Stan McQueen's house**_

Stan was worried. He knew there was something Mary wasn't telling him. She had been on edge for days, weeks even, and the reason for her moodiness was beyond his understanding.

It had been two days since she had accidentally discovered Marshall's transfer papers.

If her erratic behavior had started then, he would have understood. But Stan shook his head, since he knew whatever it was that was bothering his inspector happened before then.

Giving up on the idea of sleep, Stan rolled out of bed slowly in an effort not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. Eleanor rolled from her back to her side, murmured his name in sleep and reached out to clutch his pillow. He felt his chest constrict with love, the emotion that he had not dared to voice to her yet. The very fact that she shared his bed most of the time and was no longer afraid to be in a relationship with him was enough for now. He could wait a little longer for the words and the lifetime commitment – as long as she didn't run from him. He knew she still carried the sorrow and the scars of losing her husband John. But he had waited, and she had been worth the wait.

Stan shuffled down the hall in his robe and slippers to the kitchen. Halfway there, he was joined by a giant orange tabby cat that emerged blinking from the spare bedroom.

"Sorry, Sam, did I wake you?" Stan murmured; as he leaned down to scratch the cat's ears as the animal rubbed between his legs. He chuckled as Sam's motor started, the sound following him as he continued to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He leaned against the counter as he waited and his mind drifted back to Mary. Perhaps she really was still suffering the aftereffects of Marshall's shooting. He knew she blamed herself for Marshall getting shot. He sighed. If it were anyone else he would recommend her seeing a therapist, perhaps even make the call to Shelly himself. But years of dealing with Mary had shown him that she preferred, no insisted, on dealing with her demons herself and woe to the man who tried to help her! He chuckled as he remembered Eleanor's first day in the office. Mary had been dealing with the fallout of her kidnapping and near rape and wasn't even supposed to be at work. He had told her to log off and go home. She had – in a rather demonstrative way.

"I'd like to know what you find so damn funny at this early hour, Stan."

He turned at the sound of her voice. Eleanor was standing by the kitchen table in her silk robe petting Sam, and watching him with a smile. He crossed to her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I didn't mean to wake you, honey."

"Then you shouldn't have made coffee." She went over to the counter and fixed them each a cup as he sank wearily into a chair. Carrying the steaming mugs back to the table, she sat across from him. "Now, what were you thinking about when I came in?"

He smiled. "I was thinking about your first day at the office, remember? When Mary shoved her desk across the floor and broke her computer?" Stan laughed.

Eleanor smiled. "Mary certainly knows how to make first impressions, although the jury is still out on whether or not she makes **good** first impressions."

He sighed and took a sip of coffee.

She looked at him for a long moment. "What's wrong, hon? What are you turning over in that head of yours?"

"Something's going on with Mary."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "When isn't something going on with her – or her family?"

"Come on, Ellie, I'm serious. There's something she's not telling me. Something she's hiding."

"Do you think it's about work? About Marshall?"

Stan felt his gut clench. "I don't know – that's why it's bugging me! Until two days ago, I'd have thought maybe she knew about Marshall's transfer and she didn't know how to tell me."

"But now we know that's not it."

"No, she didn't know before she found those papers. God, Ellie, did you see her face? For a minute, I thought she was going to faint."

Eleanor frowned. "I did too."

Stan leaned forward eagerly. "You see! Something strange is going on! She's been pale, tired, anxious, and more moody than even what's normal for Mary."

Eleanor put down her coffee cup and reached for his hand. "Maybe it has to do with Marshall's shooting. You said that the last time he got shot, she fell apart, and it surprised you. Didn't you tell me she had nightmares?"

He nodded.

"Well, this time was so much worse. He nearly died, Stan. I'm sure her nightmares are back and she's probably not sleeping well. So that could explain all those symptoms you've been noticing." Eleanor rubbed the back of his hand reassuringly.

Stan sighed. "Maybe you're right, I just-"he broke off, uncertain of whether or not to voice his feelings.

"You're worried about her. You love her."

His head snapped up, searching Eleanor's eyes; they sparkled back at him.

"I never had any kids, Ellie. Mary and Marshall – they're my kids," he said gruffly.

"I know, love." She squeezed his hand gently. "And they both care a great deal for you too. They know that they can come to you when they're in trouble but it's also a sticky point because you're the boss."

"He loves her, you know." Stan's eyes met hers again; Eleanor rolled hers. "I think he's loved her since he told me to 'snap her up'. I should have let her go back to Jersey then and found another partner for Marshall. So many things would have worked out better."

"Don't say that! Who knows what the future holds for those two – after all, she's not married to Raphael yet."

"Ellie, don't go poking your nose into their business!"

"As if I would! Mary and I aren't exactly best friends forever," Eleanor sniffed. "But it won't hurt to hope that she comes to her senses before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Stan moaned.

"That Mary will realize she loves Marshall the way he loves her," Eleanor stated proudly. "Because she does, you know. She's just in denial."

Stan's mouth fell open.

* * *

_**3:45am**_

Mary came to consciousness slowly, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of sleep, but something was trying to get her attention. She opened her eyes and blinked in the darkness, not needing to see the time on Marshall's red number nightstand clock to see that it was still really early. She shifted her legs slightly only to feel Marshall's arm tighten around her slightly.

Mary smiled. Sometime in the night, he had worked his arm under the afghan so his hand was resting over her stomach. It was still flat, but wouldn't remain that way for long. She laid her hand over his and closed her eyes again, wondering briefly what had awakened her in the first place. When Marshall's arm shifted slightly and pressure was applied to her bladder, her eyes flew back open. Fighting back a laugh and a groan, Mary lifted his arm and escaped to the bathroom.

When she came back into the bedroom, Marshall was curled into a fetal position, clutching his stomach. Concerned, Mary bent over him and whispered in his ear.

"Marshall? Does your incision hurt?"

His eyes flew open and met hers in the darkness. He nodded slightly.

"Did you take a pain pill before you went to bed?" she asked as she smoothed the hair back from his forehead, noticing that he was sweating slightly.

"No, Karen gave me one with lunch but I haven't taken one since."

"Silly man, that was over twelve hours ago." She had seen the medicine bottle on the kitchen counter earlier so she left to get it. She also snagged a banana for herself.

Marshall had propped himself up with pillows in her absence and turned on the bedside lamp. When he saw the banana, he laughed. "That isn't for me, is it?"

"No, it's for Peanut. Oh, are you supposed to take this with food?" She looked down at the label on the bottle and sighed. "Some nurse I am. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Marshall had eaten his banana and taken his pill. Mary was finishing her own banana with peanut butter while he looked on in amusement.

"You know, we could have shared the banana," he said.

"Speak for yourself! Karen's going to have to buy more bananas today as it is."

"Are we going to have to buy bananas every two days during your pregnancy?" Marshall asked.

_He said 'during my pregnancy' – is he already thinking of staying? _Mary's heart soared.

"Because if so I'm going to have to warn the local grocers before I leave to stock up," he continued.

_False alarm._

"When have you known a grocery store to run out of bananas?" she scoffed as she licked the peanut butter from her fingers.

He shrugged. "I haven't, but you may cause a shortage."

She filched a pillow from behind his back and whacked him with it.

"I'm in pain, don't make it worse! Some nurse you are!"

"You can't be in that much pain if you're carrying on like this," she shot back.

Marshall grabbed the pillow back and stuffed it behind his head again, grinning. "I'm not at all sleepy, though. Read to me? Like you did in the hospital?"

Mary looked down at him in surprise. "You heard me."

He nodded. "The words didn't come through but the sound of your voice did. I always knew when you were there, Mer."

She sighed. "Where's the book?"

He pointed to the nightstand and she pulled out the drawer. Her hand hesitated before pulling out "The Count of Monte Cristo" as it was sitting next to the Seattle Guidebook. _ I wonder if he's looked at the letter today. I wonder if I put it back in the right place._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Marshall speaking over her shoulder.

"Isn't the book there?"

"Yes, it's here." She slammed the drawer shut and turned back around. "Right next to a guidebook of Seattle."

He frowned and his eyes skittered away from hers. "Mer, you know I always get guidebooks of new places I intend to visit."

"Seattle's not just a 'new place', string bean. You're planning to move there." She glared at him.

"And you're planning to talk me out of it." He glared back.

"Damn straight."

"I think we've arrived at an impasse tonight, Mer."

She opened the book and raised her eyebrows. "Shall I read, sir?"

"By all means, Nurse Ratched."

She glared at him for the reference but complied with his request. Mary lost track of time as she read about Dantes escape from his prison and the island. When she stopped and looked at the clock, it was five a.m. Her throat was dry from reading aloud and Marshall had abandoned his pillows at some point, preferring her lap, and was snoring softly.

Leaning over, she placed the book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. She scooted down in the bed until she was mostly lying flat on her back, Marshall's head still pillowed on her hip.

"Not Nurse Ratched," he murmured sleepily. "You're my Florence Nightingale."

"Didn't she fall in love with her patients?" she asked him quietly, not even knowing if he was still awake.

"Hmm, that's different. Talk about – in movie – Back to Future," he murmured.

_Of course you would know that!_

She poked him. "They talked about what in 'Back to the Future'?"

"Florence Nightingale effect – when nurses – doctors – fall in love – patients," he murmured.

"But why do they call it the 'Florence Nightingale effect' if it has nothing to do with the real Florence Nightingale?" she asked aloud, exasperated.

Marshall's only answer was a snore and Mary sighed. Sure, when she wanted to know some of his endless knowledge, he fell asleep.

She was almost asleep herself when he began mumbling again.

"You're my Florence. But you don't love me – because I'm just your patient. You don't love me."

Mary giggled. He must be having one crazy ass dream. But then she sobered because she knew his fear of her not loving him back was very real.

She reached down and ran her fingers reassuringly through his hair.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Marshall Mann," she whispered softly.

* * *

***I LOVE Stan - and Eleanor will never leave in any of my stories. In this "world", they are together - though her job offer will be addressed later! Katie, Karen, et all to come. Reviews are love!**


	2. Kandid Katie

***Love the reviews - keep 'em coming, they feed the muses! I'm really getting into telling the story from everyone's POV now. This chapter: more with Karen and her kids, Katie strikes again!

* * *

**

_**7:15am, Karen's house**_

Any regular morning was chaos as Karen tried to get three small children fed, dressed, and ready to face the day. This morning however, as two of these children were ready to enter the public education system for the first time, Karen's household had bypassed chaos and was teetering on the brink of insanity.

Karen had managed to get Katie and Tommy started on their pancakes before their dad called. Keith was on the road with his fugitive task force team somewhere in Texas, but he wanted to call and talk to both of his children to wish them a good first day of school. Katie talked to him first, telling him all about Uncle Mars' homecoming yesterday and supper with Aunt Mary.

"Daddy, did you know Aunt Mary's going to have a baby?" Katie asked.

Karen whirled around from the stove so fast she nearly dropped the pancake she was turning. "Katie Beth! That's enough," she hissed. "Your brother is waiting to talk to daddy too."

"Tommy wants to talk to you now. I love you, daddy." Katie passed the cordless handset to her younger brother and jumped down from her seat at the island. "Mama? Is it a secret that Aunt Mary's having a baby? 'Cause everyone sure seems really surprised when I tell them." Katie's nose scrunched in confusion as she gazed up at her mother.

Karen silently counted to ten and prayed for patience. Her daughter was so candid, so forthright. If Katie Beth wasn't the spitting image of Keith's grandmother, she'd swear she wasn't her biological child! Karen still had qualms about sending Katie off to school this morning. The girl was a ninja – she had this way of sneaking up on people and listening in on their conversations and they had no idea she was there! This was a trait she seemed to have inherited from her Uncle Mars. Then Katie would take the information she heard and share it with everyone under the sun. God only knew what information she would share with her new teacher and classmates today!

Karen squatted down so she was eye level with her daughter. "No, daddy didn't know Mary was going to have a baby because I just found out on Monday. It's not really a secret, Katie Beth, but I think your Aunt Mary would like to tell people the news herself, ok?"

"Ok, mama. Where are my new shoes with the butterflies that Aunt Mary got me for school?"

Karen straightened up and turned back to the griddle before the pancakes burned. "I put them on your trunk at the end of your bed last night."

Katie ran off to her room to find her shoes and Tommy held out the phone to Karen, shouting that daddy wanted to talk to her.

"Thank you, son. Go wash your hands and face and find your shoes too."

"Ok, mama!" Tommy shouted as he ran from the room.

"Hey, honey," Karen said as she pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder and began to clear the island counter of dishes and food.

"Is what Katie said true? Is Mary really pregnant?" Keith's warm bass boomed in her ear.

She sighed. "Yes, she is."

"How on earth did our little munchkin find that out – and why didn't you tell me?"

Karen spent the next five minutes filling her husband in on Mary's situation while keeping an ear out for Katie's whereabouts. When Karen saw her daughter go into the bathroom and slam the door behind her, she lowered her voice and told Keith that Raphael hadn't come back to the States yet and didn't know about the baby.

"But he'll be happy, won't he? He was telling me at our fourth of July picnic that he couldn't wait to start a family with Mary."

"If it's his," Karen muttered.

"What was that?" Keith demanded.

"I'm sorry, honey. Please forget I said that."

"Karen Grace, are you telling me Raphael may not be the father of Mary's baby?"

Karen swallowed as the bathroom door slammed again and Katie yelled, "Mama! I can't find my butterfly barrettes!"

"Mama! I can't find my shoe!" Tommy yelled from his room.

"Just a minute!" Karen called back. "Honey, I've got to go. The kids need help getting ready and then I've got to get Jamie and myself ready for the day. Call me later when you have a break? If you call during the day, we won't have little pitchers listening in to our conversation." She wiped Jamie's chin and began to unhook him from his highchair.

"I'll try. I'm really sorry that I'm missing Katie's and Tommy's first day of school. I promise I'll be there for Jamie's."

"That's a pie crust promise, Keith."

"I know, 'easily made, easily broken'. Say hello to Marshall and Mary for me and I'll call you later. I love you, Kare."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**8:55am, Marshall's house**_

Karen frowned when she turned onto Marshall's street and saw Mary's Probe still parked in front of the house.

Glancing at Jamie in the rearview mirror she said, "I wonder if Aunt Mary had car trouble this morning. She probably didn't call me for a ride because she knew I was busy getting the kids off to school – but I wonder who she got a ride from. Uncle Mars always gave her a ride." Karen raised her eyebrows and made a face in the mirror at her youngest and Jamie responded by kicking his feet, cooing and blowing bubbles.

Balancing Jamie on one hip and a grocery bag on the other, Karen marched up the walk to the front door. Shifting the bag enough to get the key in the lock, she opened the door and let herself into Marshall's house. Jamie was still babbling away and his sounds filled the quiet space. Karen crossed the living room and set him down in the small playpen that Marshall had bought shortly after Katie was born. She stepped back and watched as her son leaned over and reached for his crinkle book, picked it up and popped one of the corners in his mouth. Karen moved into the kitchen and put the few groceries away, leaving the big bunch of bananas on the counter. She had noticed last night that there were only two left – she didn't see any now. Perhaps Mary had gotten hungry in the night.

It was so quiet in the house – too quiet. And it was odd that Mary hadn't left a note for her this morning. With a sense of unease, Karen decided that she would peek in on Marshall, just to make sure he was resting comfortably. She crept down the hall, first looking in the office that doubled as a guest room. The bed was empty and unmade; Mary had definitely been here and gone. But wasn't that her cell phone by Marshall's computer? Karen's sense of unease grew and she turned down the hall towards Marshall's room. His door was ajar and she pushed it open further with a finger. The sight that met her eyes instantly lowered her anxiety level and made her smile.

Mary and Marshall lay in his bed, dead to the world. Marshall was curled onto his side, with his head resting on her hip, snoring softly. His hand was resting lightly on her stomach, right over the place where her baby was growing. Mary was lying on her back, slightly sprawled out, but one hand was lightly resting in Marshall's hair. She had a slight smile on her face.

Karen was just thinking about sneaking out to get her cell phone to take a picture or two when Mary stirred. She watched as her friend came awake, noticing where she was and who was next to her. Mary smiled and her hand caressed Marshall's hair gently. He mumbled something and she laughed.

"What did he say?" Karen whispered.

Mary jumped. "Geez, Kare! You scared me."

"Sorry. Good morning."

Mary's eyes flew to the clock. "Shit! Is that the time?"

Karen nodded. "I'm afraid so. Did you guys have a rough night?"

"Marshall had some pain around four. He took a pain pill but didn't fall right back to sleep. I read to him for awhile. I guess we both crashed after that," Mary yawned.

Karen came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed as Mary gently pulled herself to a sitting position. Marshall mumbled sleepily and repositioned his head in her lap.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "He seems to think you're his pillow."

Mary shrugged. "He fell asleep like this when I was reading. Then he started mumbling about Florence Nightingale – he even called me his Florence at one point. I think he was having some crazy ass dreams from the pain pill."

Karen laughed. "What about you? Did you have any nightmares last night?"

Mary fidgeted. "When don't I? It was a rough night all the way around, Kare. Yes, I had my nightmare but Marshall let me crawl into bed with him even after-" she broke off and looked away.

"Even after what, Mer?"

"We had words last night. Both of us were upset when we went to bed."

"I told you to call me if-"

"I know. But everything he said was the truth and I deserved it, Kare. I was itching for a fight when I came here last night. And he was right to call me on being selfish. I can't have my cake and eat it too."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Raph needs to get his ass back from the Dominican Republic. Because now that I've told Marshall that I'll do whatever it takes to keep him here in Albuquerque with me, I'm anxious to get things done."

"You told Marshall you'll do whatever it takes to keep him here?"

Mary bit her lip and nodded tightly.

"You do realize that means you'll have to have those difficult conversations with Raph, face your demons, make a commitment, and say the words you haven't said to anyone else?" Karen whispered, glancing down to be sure that Marshall was still asleep. She almost laughed when she saw his mouth slightly gape open in a loud snore.

"I know, Kare, and all of that scares me shitless. I don't know if I can step up and say those scary words yet," Mary swallowed. "But when I think of staying here in Albuquerque without Marshall, I can't breathe. He's my best friend, my partner, and I know that he's the father of my child."

"How?"

"I just know – call it whatever you want: my gut, or a mother's instinct."

"I don't think that's going to hold up in a court of law." Karen reached out and took her friend's hand. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Besides, you are still engaged to Raphael."

"I know."

"Are you going to call off the engagement?"

Mary's reply was cut off by Marshall stirring to wakefulness and the sound of Mary's cell phone ringing from the office.

"That's probably Stan, wondering if I'm coming into work today," Mary groaned.

Marshall was rubbing a hand over his face. "Mer? Karen? What time is it?"

Both women looked at him and tried not to laugh at his drowsy state. Karen headed for the kitchen, telling Mary that she would call Stan with an excuse.

Mary wiggled her leg. "Get off my hip, string bean, so I can take a shower. If I don't get to work, Stan's liable to come looking for me and if he finds me here we'll both have a lot of explaining to do."

Marshall rolled off her hip rather quickly at her words, which made Mary chuckle. He groaned at the sudden movement and tried not to let her see his wince of pain.

"Don't move and twist so quickly, Doofus! I don't want you reinjuring yourself while I'm not here to take care of you," Mary chided softly, squeezing his shoulder as she climbed out of bed.

"Ah, you're off duty now, Nurse Shannon," Marshall drawled. "My day nurse is here." He smiled up at her.

As she padded to his bathroom, his sleepy voice called after her, "Hey, Mer? Did I call you Florence last night?"

The only reply was a loud guffaw that echoed off the bathroom walls before the door shut.

* * *

_**9:55am, Sunshine Bldg**_

"Well, look who decided to join us today."

Mary glared at Eleanor over her coffee mug and continued her stroll across the office floor to her desk. She had barely flopped into her chair and turned on her computer before Stan was in front of her

"Nice of you to join us, Inspector."

Mary threw up her hands. "Is there a damn echo in here? I'm sorry I'm late, Stan. Marshall had a bad night, ok? He woke up with some pain in the middle of the night."

Stan placed his palms flat on her desk and leaned forward into her personal space. "Is he doing better this morning?"

"Yes, he was sleeping when I left."

Stan nodded. "I forgot that you were going to be staying nights with him for awhile. If you need to come in late, just let me know."

Mary smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm a little on edge this morning because one of your witness' trials is coming up sooner than expected. One that we have been trying to get continuances on but the judge denied the latest one yesterday. The AUSA will be here shortly to meet with you, me, and your witness."

Mary was running names through her head as Stan was talking, discarding one after another, until there was only one left. She leapt to her feet. "Please tell me you're not talking about Dena Williams." When Stan sighed, Mary came around her desk to confront him head on. "Stan, she's an eighteen year old girl who's seven and a half months pregnant! She can't fly! We'll have to take her to Memphis in a car transport – and the stress of the travel combined with the trial testimony is going to put enormous stress on her pregnancy! Did the AUSA even try to explain all this to the judge? Come on, Stan! They need to strap on a pair and realize that Dena is in no condition to testify at this point."

"You know that they just care about their case, Inspector. We are the ones that care about the witness – that's our job," Stan reminded her. "Now, I am well aware that Dena can't fly in her third trimester. So you and I along with another team of Marshals will be taking her to Memphis via ground support. Eleanor will stay here and hold down the fort, keep the office running in our absence."

"What about new witnesses coming into the program?"

"If any new cases come up in the short time we're gone, no one will be routed to Albuquerque."

Mary grunted and crossed her arms. "When do we leave?"

"I don't have all the details yet. I'm sure the AUSA will be happy to give them to us."

Just then a knock sounded on the outer office door and Eleanor hurried to answer it. Bracing herself for the enemy, Mary turned to see a very pregnant African American girl waddling towards her.

Mary relaxed her shoulders and forced herself to smile. "Dena, how are you?"

The young woman's chocolate orbs met hers and she saw the pain. "Mary, I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen until after Jedidah was born."

"I know, but this way, the trial will be over and done with and you can focus entirely on your baby."

The pain in Dean's eyes was replaced by fury. "You think my testifying will erase the horrors of that night? Will it bring back my father? Will it bring back my boyfriend, Jedidah's father? Will it stop those boys from raping me?"

Mary was speechless. She didn't know what to say to a young woman who had lost so much in one night and was still so angry and bitter. Dena still had her baby but seemed to take no joy in the fact. Unconsciously, Mary's hand crept to her stomach. _This is going to be one long road trip, Peanut.

* * *

_

_**6:15pm, Marshall's house**_

"Mama, when is Aunt Mary going to get here?"

Karen sighed as she took the macaroni and cheese casserole from the oven and set it on the counter to cool. "I don't know, Katie. She called a little while ago and said she was leaving work but traffic is heavy at this time of day. I'm sure she will be here soon."

"We have to wait until she gets here before we can eat," Katie insisted.

"She may not be very hungry for supper, because of the baby," Marshall reminded Katie, tugging on one of her strawberry blond braids.

"Oh, right!" Katie nodded her head wisely.

"She barfed last night!" Tommy announced from his place across the table.

"Thomas Michael! We don't say 'barf' at the supper table," Karen scolded as she set the salad bowl on the table.

"Sorry, mama."

They all heard the sound of Mary's probe dying in the street outside and Katie was on her feet running for the front door.

"Katie! Come back here – Aunt Mary has a key," Karen called.

The only reply was the slam of the front door.

"She's gone, Kare," Marshall chuckled. "What's she so excited about, anyway?"

"She's dying to show all of us the picture of 'her family' that she drew in school today. She absolutely refused to show it to me until we were all together tonight, including Aunt Mary."

Laughter came from the front entry, followed by Katie's chatter. The pair shortly appeared in the kitchen, Katie leading Mary by the hand.

"Hello, everybody," Mary greeted. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, especially since I'm not really all that hungry."

Katie stuck out her bottom lip. "But you'll sit with us, won't you, Aunt Mary?"

Mary smiled. "Sure, pumpkin."

While everyone else ate, Mary managed to whisper to Marshall that she would be going out of town on Sunday with Dena.

He raised his eyebrows. "They couldn't put off the trial?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "So Stan and I are off to Memphis. He's coming over later to talk strategy."

Marshall nodded, glanced at the kids and placed a finger to his lips. Mary nodded in understanding.

As the kids finished eating, both Tommy and Katie took turns telling Aunt Mary about their first day at school; Tommy mainly answered questions while Katie talked in long run-on sentences about her day. As soon as everyone had finished their ice cream, Katie dashed off to her room to get a surprise.

Karen chuckled. "She's been waiting for you to get here all afternoon, Mary. She wouldn't show this to me until you got here."

"I feel honored, I think," Mary glanced at Marshall, who nodded.

Katie ran back into the room and placed herself between Karen and Mary. In her hands was a large roll of bright red construction paper.

She cleared her throat. "Our teacher, Mrs. Kidd, asked each of us to draw our family. This is my family." Katie placed the roll of paper on the table and unrolled it.

The three adults leaned over the paper, waiting for Katie's explanation.

Her finger pointed to figures on the paper, starting on the left side. "This is my mama and papa," she looked up at Karen and smiled. Karen gave her daughter a one armed hug. Katie continued, "Here's me, Tommy, and sitting in the grass on the blanket is Jamie."

"What's that?" Mary pointed to a shape by Jamie.

"That's Princess," Katie stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course, the dog," Mary nodded.

Katie giggled.

"And these people?" Mary pointed to a group on the right side.

"That's Uncle Mars, Grandpa Stan, and you, Aunt Mary."

Marshall cleared his throat. "Angel, where's Raphael?"

Katie scrunched her nose. "Well, I didn't put him in the picture."

Silence fell over the room.

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"Because he and Aunt Mary aren't married yet."

"But they're engaged," Marshall said.

"I know, but, well, I don't really like him. I'm sorry, Aunt Mary! Are you mad at me?"

Throughout this whole exchange, Mary had remained silent. She had been amazed that Katie had drawn her into a family portrait. Then had come the amazing revelation that she didn't like Raph. How could she hate Katie for not liking Raph? Especially when he was probably not going to be in the picture much longer?

Mary pulled Katie into her lap as the doorbell sounded.

"It's probably Stan," Marshall told Karen who left to answer it.

"No, Katie, I don't hate you. If that's how you feel, it's how you feel," Mary shrugged her shoulders and she felt Katie sag against her in relief even as she felt Marshall's questioning eyes on her. Partially to distract him, Mary turned her attention back to Katie's picture. "What's that blob on Marshall?"

Katie giggled. "That's not a blob, Aunt Mary! That's a baby! He's holding your baby."

"Your _**what**_?"

Three heads swiveled from the picture to see a stunned Raphael Ramirez standing in Marshall's kitchen.

* * *

**Katie did it AGAIN! But how can you be mad at her? She's too darn cute!**

**UH OH - Raph's home! Who wants to see fireworks? Reviews are love!  
**


	3. Don't speak

***WOW! SO much love in reviews . . . I'm so touched that you all love Katie and Karen as much as I do! More of Karen in this chapter - but I get Katie safely out of the line of fire. There's small fireworks, but not the BIG bang (we're just getting started after all!). Tissue alert: M/M angst ahead!**

****DISCLAIMER-IPS isn't mine! Are Mary and Marshall together? Do they have as many kids as Karen? NO? Then they are definitely not mine! Only the plot line, Karen and her kids, and Elizabeth Mann are mine.

* * *

**

"_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know"_

_-No Doubt

* * *

_

"Mary, querida, you're pregnant?" The stunned words fell from Raph's lips as he stepped further into the kitchen.

Marshall glanced at Mary, who appeared to have been turned to stone at the sudden appearance of her fiancé. He reached over and transferred Katie onto his lap, whispering into her ear, "Why don't you and Tommy go outside and play? Maybe your mom can put some water in the wading pool."

Katie's eyes lit up at the idea and she rolled up her family picture. "Come on, Tommy!"

Karen shot a worried look over her shoulder at Mary before ushering her two older kids out the back door. The slam of the door seemed to shake Mary out of her reverie and she focused on Raph for the first time since he walked into the room.

"Raph, what the hell are you doing walking into Marshall's house without calling first? How did you get here, anyway?" she demanded.

"I got a ride from-"

There was a knock on the front door followed by, "Yoo-hoo, Sweet Pea!"

"Oh, good God!" Mary exclaimed, dropping her head to the table top with a thump.

"There you are, Mary," Jinx said as she bounced into the kitchen. "Hello, Marshall, how are you feeling? I hope you don't mind us just dropping in on you but when Raphael called me and said he needed a ride home from the airport I knew that he needed to see Mary right away and I knew she would be over here so here we are."

Mary was rolling her head back and forth on the table and muttering under her breath. Marshall leaned forward, trying to catch the words. He was surprised when she caught his hand under the table and she turned her face towards his.

"Make them go away," she hissed quietly. "This is your house and you're still recovering. I can't deal with them right now."

Ignoring the curious look from Jinx and the furious one from Raph, Marshall lowered his face until it was next to hers on the table.

"They're not going away. You have to talk to him, Mer."

"I can't." Her hand covered her mouth as her chair flew back from the table and she dashed from the room.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Raph called after her as the bathroom door slammed.

"Didn't she have a chance to tell you before I came in?" Jinx asked. "My baby's going to have a baby."

Marshall rolled his eyes.

Raph looked from Jinx to Marshall. "So, it is true then, what Karen's little girl said? Mary's going to have my baby?"

_No, Katie said Mary's pregnant. The baby could be mine. I want the baby to be mine. _

The truth of that realization brought pain and pleasure to Marshall as he watched the emotions play across Raphael's face. He watched as tears came to the other man's eyes.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "A baby."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jinx gushed.

The back door slammed again and Karen hurried back into the room, rushing over to Jamie still in his high chair at the table. "Did you think mama forgot about you, little man?" She glanced up at them, making eye contact with Marshall. "Where's Mary?"

His eyes cut to the bathroom and Karen sighed. She unbuckled Jamie and handed him to Marshall. "Here, be Uncle Mars for a few minutes while I check on her."

"Oh, maybe I should-"Jinx said hesitantly.

"It's all right. You can make yourselves comfortable in the living room and we'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

Mary had been sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, ever since she had shut the bathroom door. There had been a few dry heaves, but nothing had come up; she took that as a positive sign that her morning sickness was finally beginning to pass. She certainly hoped so because she didn't know how she was going to fool Stan on a week long road trip into thinking that everything was fine if she was puking her guts out every night. Even he was bound to notice something amiss with that picture!

"Peanut, your mother is turning into a coward. I never used to turn tail and run before – I was always the girl who looked danger in the face and laughed. I've never been afraid of anyone or anything. But I'm terrified now, Peanut. I don't know how to be a mother to you. I don't know how to get Marshall to stay in Albuquerque with me. I don't know how to get over my fears of being left so that I can love." Mary bit back a sob. "But I want to."

She jumped as a soft knock sounded on the door. "Mary? It's Karen."

"Come in."

Karen slipped into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and without a word joined her on the floor. For a few minutes the only sound was their breathing.

"I didn't barf tonight."

Karen giggled. "You sound like Tommy."

Mary leaned her head on her knees. "I love your kids, Karen. I hope that my child turns out half as good as yours."

"Still scared, huh?"

"Terrified."

"Would it help if I told you I am too?"

Mary lifted her head and stared at her friend in disbelief. "For me?"

Karen poked her in the ribs. "No, silly! Every time I find out I'm pregnant, or hold them for the first time, or let them off for their first day of school, I'm terrified. Will I be a good mom? Will I teach them enough so that they can protect themselves in this awful world?"

Mary sadly shook her head. "That's not possible."

Karen nodded. "I know. You know what is, though? To kiss their scraped knees. To wipe away their tears. To listen to their stories, and read them books. To take them on family vacations. To say 'I love you' every day so they don't forget. It's all those little things that add up to a lifetime of big things, Mer."

"You know, my daddy was with me just short of seven years. But he did all those things in the short amount of time he had with me. Even though he was a criminal and he later abandoned us, I choose to hang onto those memories because they remind me that he really did love me."

"I'm sure he did," Karen whispered.

Silence descended again but it was comfortable this time. Karen was starting to wonder if Mary had dozed off when she spoke again.

"Raph's still here, isn't he?"

Karen nodded. "He's not going away anytime soon."

"I still haven't figured out what to say, especially since I'm leaving Sunday. I really hate to drop the bomb that this baby could be Marshall's and then only be here for one day to deal with the fallout."

"You don't think Raph would seriously try something while you're out of town, do you?"

"I hope he's smarter than that, but he does have a temper. He's always been jealous of the close relationship between me and Marshall and when he finds out, he might-"Mary broke off, shrugging her shoulders.

Karen nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you should just wait until you get back from Memphis to tell him the whole truth. I mean, only you, Marshall, and I know everything, right?"

"And Brandi."

Karen's mouth dropped open. "You told her?"

Mary smiled. "Can you believe it? Really, she's been incredibly supportive. I wouldn't have dreamt of telling her something like this six months ago but she's grown up so much, especially since getting together with Peter. She won't tell Jinx." Mary rolled her eyes, knowing what a disaster that would be.

"You better hope not – then everyone would know."

* * *

Raph was pacing outside the bathroom door when Mary finally emerged. She could see Marshall and Jinx sitting in the living room, talking quietly, and she immediately felt sorry for leaving him alone with her mother for so long. Karen slipped past her and Mary tried to follow only to be crushed to Raph's chest, while he stroked her hair and murmured endearments in Spanish.

"Raph, I can't breathe and I don't speak Spanish," Mary sputtered and pushed against his chest.

Instantly he released his hold and claimed her lips. Mary's head was spinning as he increased the pressure and tried to push his tongue into her mouth.

She squirmed and pushed away from him. "Well, I guess you're happy about the baby."

"Querida, I am so happy! I want many, many bambinos with you," Raph smiled.

Mary blanched. "One is all I plan to have, Raph."

"You say that now, but just wait until he arrives. You'll feel differently. I can't wait to tell mama."

"No!" Mary snapped. Raph looked at her in confusion. "I mean, I'm still getting used to the idea and you just got home. Let's wait a few days before telling your family, all right?"

"Whatever you want."

Mary wondered how long she could cash in on his good mood as she went out to join the others. Jinx and Karen were the only ones in the living room; Marshall had disappeared.

Mary looked at Karen in surprise.

"He went outside to check on the kids," Karen said softly.

"Oh Mary, how are you feeling, sweetie? Is your nausea still awful?" Jinx was now rushing over to Mary's side in concern.

Mary held up her hands to fend off her mother's approach. "I'm fine. Look, why don't you and Raph head on home and I'll see you both in the morning?"

"But Mary, it's Raph's first night home. Surely you're not going to stay here again tonight," Jinx pouted.

"Mary, you've been staying overnight with Marshall?" Raph demanded.

_So much for his good mood._

"Yes, Marshall is still recovering from his gunshot wound and last night he was in quite a bit of pain. I can't leave him alone."

"What about Karen – can't she stay?"

"She has three small children who need to sleep at home in their own beds, Raph, surely you understand that! She's been here during the day in case Marshall needs anything while I'm at work but I'm on the night shift."

"But you're pregnant with my child! You need your rest."

"And I get it. I sleep very well here."

"It is not proper," Raph sputtered. "You're my fiancé, my pregnant fiancé! For you to sleep under the same roof as your single, unmarried partner – what would my mother say?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Raphael. Mary and Marshall have known each other for years. They're practically brother and sister," Jinx twittered.

Mary didn't dare look Raph in the eye after her mother's statement.

"Very well then, I will stay with you," Raph announced and plopped down on the sofa.

Karen, Mary, and Jinx all erupted into speech, each voicing their thoughts on the subject. None of them noticed the back door opening and Marshall coming back into the house. He listened to the loud conversation for a few moments before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if everyone left my house. Karen, the kids are cleaning up outside and then they'll be ready to go. Jinx, Raph, Mary – go home. I'm going to take a pain pill and go to bed. Sorry I'm not a better host but I was shot not that long ago so I think that's a pretty valid excuse." He turned and wearily started for his room when a knock on the front door stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at Mary. "Aw hell, who's that?"

"I imagine that's Stan," she whispered.

His shoulders slumped. "Do you need me for the meeting?"

She came to stand in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Karen went to answer the front door again. "Maybe just for the beginning; you're good with maps. Take a pill and get in bed. We'll be in shortly."

He nodded and left, closing his bedroom door softly. Mary turned to see Stan and Eleanor talking to Raph and Jinx. She quickly intervened before the cat was let out of the bag too soon.

"Let me walk you out. I'll be right back, Stan."

Jinx went out to the car willingly but Mary had to drag Raph by his hand.

"I have to stay for a meeting with my boss, Raph."

"It's Friday night, Mary! The weekend is starting," he complained.

She sighed. "I might as well tell you now. My boss and I are going on a business trip – we leave Sunday."

"With a witness?" he demanded.

Mary motioned for him to be quiet and looked to see if Jinx had heard but her mother was talking into her cell phone.

"That's what I do."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, Mary. You're pregnant. It's too dangerous for you and the baby."

"I'm barely eleven weeks along. The baby and I will be fine. This is what I do, Raph, and I'm not going to stop just because I'm going to be a mother."

"Isn't being a mother enough? I thought that was the most important job a woman could have!"

Mary blew out a loud breath. "It is an important job – but it's not the only job **this** woman is going to have!"

Raph recoiled as if she had slapped him, but then he smiled. "Don't get upset, querida. We have lots of time to talk about this."

Mary shook her head. "I'm not going to budge on this, Raph."

* * *

_**1:25am, Marshall's house**_

Marshall managed to stay awake through the planning stages of the road trip to Memphis. He and Stan poured over maps, going over various routes and pit stops because of the witness' need for extra rest. But when Mary and Stan moved onto what would happen once they reached Memphis, Marshall allowed his eyes to drift shut and their voices to lull him to sleep. He never noticed when the three snuck from the room to leave him to his slumber.

He awoke from a nightmare in the early hours of Saturday morning; in his dream, Mary had been the one to get shot and she had died en route to the hospital. Marshall lifted up his wife beater that was clinging to him with sweat to run his fingers over his surgical incision in reassurance. In the darkness of the room he couldn't see the angry red mark but he could feel the raised line running down the middle of his abdomen. His other hand reached over and touched the pillow next to him that was cool to the touch. One night. She had been back in his bed for one night and he missed her presence already. But it's not like he could ask her to comfort him tonight. Not when Raph was back in town and it was time to face reality. Not when she was probably still sleeping peacefully in the guest room.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind when he heard her cry out. His gut clenched in response as he took off the wife beater that was clinging to him like a second skin. He wanted so badly to go to her and take her in his arms. But she wasn't his to comfort. Raph was back and he knew about the baby. Watching the two of them in his hallway that evening as Raph had expressed his joy and reclaimed her with a kiss had sealed Marshall's fate. He needed to heal from this gunshot wound as soon as possible so that he could move to Seattle, so that he could heal his heart. Marshall pounded his pillow and rolled onto his side.

Mary stood on the other side of Marshall's door and leaned her head against it. How she wanted to turn that knob, cross his floor, and climb into bed with him. She had never felt more safe, more content, more loved, than the couple of times she had laid in Marshall's bed, in his arms, her chest rising and falling in sync with his. Was it really just this morning she had woken to his hand on her belly, resting protectively over Peanut? With every day that passed, the desire for Peanut to be Marshall's grew stronger. What did that say about her feelings for him? Did she love him the way he loved her? Mary trembled against his closed door. Would she ever be able to tell him, show him?

Her stomach rumbled and she smiled, turning to head to the kitchen.

"Will you ever let me eat supper at a normal hour again, Peanut?" Mary asked her unborn child aloud as she got the ingredients out for her new favorite sandwich. Just as she cut it in half, she heard a floorboard creak behind her and a grin bloomed on her face.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," she stated, licking peanut butter off her fingers and turning to see Marshall leaning against the fridge.

"It's my house, Mer. We're bound to meet eventually," he smirked.

The butter knife dropped from her fingers as she took in his bare upper body and the angry red line that started mid-way down his abdomen. Marshall was by her side as the knife hit the floor, grasping her shoulders, searching for her eyes which seemed to be fixated at a point close to his waistline.

"Mer? What's wrong? Talk to me," he urged.

She reached out a trembling hand, lightly tracing a finger over his scar. "It's the first time I've seen-" she broke off.

"My scar?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Ugly, isn't it? Although Dr. Spode assured me it would fade in time. But it will always be visible. I hope it's not going to be a turn off to the ladies," Marshall babbled.

Mary was still tracing the angry mark and he shivered. She wondered if he was cold but when she looked up into his eyes, she saw only desire. Her own eyes filled with tears as she looped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"I almost lost you," she whispered. "You almost died."

He moved his hands from her shoulders up to cup her face. "You didn't lose me. I'm here, right here." He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Mary bit her lip as a shudder ran through her. She met his eyes for a moment before she surged to her tiptoes and planted her lips against his in a fierce kiss.

_Oh God, I remember this! But tonight she tastes like peanut butter and bananas._ Marshall thought his brain was going to explode the minute Mary's lips collided with his. He knew that there were a million and one reasons he should not be kissing her, especially when he was half naked, but with her soft, warm flesh pressed against his chest he couldn't recall a single one.

Mary felt like she had finally come home. She was terrified of being a mother. She was terrified of Marshall leaving her. She was terrified of opening herself up to the possibility of loving someone because they could leave her. But when she was in Marshall's arms, everything made sense and the terror suddenly become manageable. Now if she could only find a way to tell him how much he meant to her, maybe that would be enough reason for him to stay in Albuquerque. With a moan, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her other arm around him, letting her hands migrate to the waistband of his pajama pants.

It was when Marshall felt Mary's hands dip below the waistband of his pants that his brain suddenly snapped back into wakefulness. He broke the kiss and backed away from her, breathing hard.

"Marshall, what's-"

"We can't do this, Mer." He raked a hand through his hair. "This isn't like last time. You're engaged now."

His words brought Mary up short and she dropped her eyes.

"You need to go home."

"I thought I was home," she whispered.

Marshall's eyes fluttered shut and he staggered back a step. She had no idea how long he'd been waiting for her to say those words. Damn it! How could she say them now!

"Raphael is waiting for you. He thinks that child is his – and it very well could be."

"I don't think Peanut's his," Mary stated boldly, sticking out her chin defiantly.

"That's your hormones talking."

"How dare you! Who else would know better than me who Peanut's father is? And don't tell me I'm being overly emotional – that I don't know what I'm saying or feeling. For the first time in my life, I think I finally know what I'm feeling. Marshall, I think I'm-"

"Mary, please! Don't finish that sentence," Marshall begged.

Mary caught her breath on the pain in his voice and in his eyes.

"You _**are**_ being overly emotional right now because of my shooting and because of the changes your body is going through. How could you possibly be thinking straight?"

Mary swallowed. "You really think that's all this is? Post Traumatic Stress and Hormones?"

"I think you need to go home to your fiancé. Plan your wedding, have a baby shower. Raph doesn't even need to know about our night together. I'll be gone to Seattle long before the baby comes and you both will have a happy life together."

Mary bristled. "And when I pop Peanut out and it looks nothing like Raph, what then? Aren't Hispanic genes dominant? He's going to wonder what's up when the baby doesn't look like him. What happens to your perfect plan then?" she finished bitterly.

"That's not going to happen, Mer," Marshall spoke softly. "If it does, blame it on those strong Shannon genes of yours and you'll be fine."

"And you'll want nothing to do with the baby if it's yours?"

Marshall smiled sadly. "I'll never turn my back on my child. You know where to find me if you and our child need anything."

Mary had to resist the urge to pick up the butter knife and throw it after his retreating back. She stared down at her peanut butter and banana sandwich, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Well now what do we do, Peanut?"

* * *

***GRR - Marshall! I think Mary was on the verge of a breakthrough and he quite possibly set her back a few paces. What do y'all think? Does Elizabeth need to come knock some sense into her son? Reviews are love!**


	4. Seven

***You all continue to amaze me with your reviews. I'm mad at Marshall too - BUT - at least one of you understands why he pushed her away (as do I). Mary can't continue to have her cake and eat it too - she has to choose. Because of all your lovely reviews and the fact the muses are talking so much right now that I can't sleep, here's another chapter, hot off the presses! And enjoy, BuJyo, it's extra long!**

***Sisterly chat with Brandi, Karen lights into Marshall, and our darling Katie is back!**

* * *

"_You really shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget." ~Author unknown, attributed to an 8-year-old named Jessica

* * *

_

_**Sat morning: 8:45am, Mary's house**_

Brandi opened her eyes and stretched lazily, causing Peter to sigh and murmur sleepily into her neck from the movement. She smiled in contentment. Her life was pretty close to perfect, especially compared to the nightmare mess it had been a mere three months ago. Being arrested at the crack of dawn by the FBI for drug charges and an accessory in her sister's kidnapping, facing the very real of possibility of going to prison for most of her life, still caused Brandi to have nightmares that woke her in a cold sweat a couple times a week. Fortunately the dreams didn't cause her to cry out, waking everyone else in the house like Mary's nightmares did. Only Peter was aware of Brandi's dreams. He simply held her trembling body close to his until her breathing calmed and she fell asleep again.

Brandi rolled over and pressed a kiss against the pulse point on Peter's neck. Her boyfriend made a low sound deep in his throat and he threw an arm around her.

"Morning, honey. What time is it?" he whispered huskily.

"Still early for a Saturday. I didn't mean to wake you." Brandi kissed him again, this time on his lips.

Peter smiled as she pulled away, still not opening his eyes. "Well then, you really need to stop kissing me like that if you don't want to wake me up any further."

Brandi giggled as her eyes swept down and saw that another part of Peter's anatomy was already awake. She scooted out of the bed as she said, "I'm going to go for a morning swim."

Peter groaned. "You're going to leave me here? Like this?" he gestured downward with a growl. "You're a cruel woman, Brandi Shannon."

Brandi had already stripped off her pajamas and was shimmying into her one piece red bathing suit that she only wore when she was going to swim laps. Mary had been shocked that she had even owned a one piece until Brandi had modeled it for her. It clung to Brandi like a second skin, and her breasts practically spilled out of the top because it was so low cut. Peter's and Marshall's jaws had hit the floor the first time they had seen her in it. Mary had simply rolled her eyes and said:

"_Where did you find that one, Squish? Maxim online?"_

Then she had tackled Marshall, dunking him underwater for ogling her sister. Amid wild splashing and shrieks of laughter, Marshall somehow managed to scoop Mary into his arms and toss her screaming into the deep end. When Mary dragged Brandi into the pool to help her gang up on Marshall, he had enlisted Peter's help against the sisters.

As Brandi adjusted the thin straps on her shoulders, she smiled and shook her head at the memory. It had been so obvious to her that afternoon that her sister was head over heels for her partner. Where had Chico been that afternoon anyway? She remembered that it had been a couple of weeks before Marshall was shot but she couldn't remember where her mother or Chico had been that day. Peter's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" He had propped his head on his hand and was looking at her quizzically.

Brandi sighed and sat down on the bed. "I was just thinking about the afternoon you and me and Mary and Marshall spent in the pool, laughing and chasing each other, remember?" At his nod, she continued. "It was so obvious to me that day that Mary loves him, really loves him, you know? The way he loves her, the way I love you," Brandi finished softly, reaching for Peter's hand.

He squeezed it gently. "Mary's sure got herself into one big mess, huh? You can't fix this for her, love, as much as you want to."

"You don't understand! She's done so much for me. She's been there my entire life – she practically raised me, Peter. And just a few months ago she got me off on those horrible charges when it really was my fault. My sister got kidnapped and almost raped – that should have been me, not her," Brandi bit back a sob that came out in a hiccup instead.

Peter sat up swiftly and took her in his arms. "I thank God it wasn't you." He felt her stiffen in his arms and he tightened his hold. "No, listen to me, honey. Mary is a US Marshal and she is trained to deal with situations similar to what she went through. Now I'm not saying that I'm glad she went through it – I'm just saying that she was trained for it and you're not. She was more prepared and better equipped to handle what happened. I tremble when I think about what could have happened to you if those men had gotten their hands on you instead of a trained US Marshal. Do you understand?" He released her so that he could look in her eyes. Relief flooded through him as he saw understanding, acceptance, and love looking back at him.

"Oh, Peter! All this time I thought I was being selfish for thinking the same thing! For thinking that Mary is stronger than I am – that she handled the situation so much better than I could have. One minute I was on the phone with Spanky and I heard the gunshot and I thought I he - my sister-"Brandi's voice had risen to a wail and Peter moved to take her in his arms again as the bedroom door flew open and crashed against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on in here? Squish, what's wrong? Peter, what the hell did you do to my sister?"

Mary rushed into the room, ripping out the ear buds of her iPod and laying it on the bedside table as she sat next to Brandi, glaring at Peter.

Peter, for his own self preservation, scooted a little away from the Shannon sisters.

Brandi threw her arms around her sister with a wail. "It's not - Peter's fault, Mary! Please don't - shoot him!" she sobbed into her big sister's shoulder.

Mary rolled her eyes and glanced at Peter, who had stood up and was creeping towards the bedroom door. He motioned to the hallway and she nodded. He left, closing the door behind him.

"Calm down, Squish, and tell me what happened. Just take some breaths, okay?" She awkwardly patted her sister's back. She had never been good at giving comfort, even though Brandi had needed plenty of it over the years. _God, I'm going to be a terrible mother. Maybe Marshall will be better at the comfort thing? He's such a girl anyway._

"You're going to think I'm a terrible sister," Brandi hiccupped.

"Why would I think that, Squish?" Mary asked, as Brandi pulled away, still sniffling.

"Because I'm so glad you were kidnapped instead of me!" she blurted out.

Mary blinked at her for a few minutes in silence, and then she laughed. "Hell, so am I."

"You are?"

Mary reached out and wiped the last of Brandi's tears from her face. "Squish, I went through hell. I was physically assaulted, nearly raped, and then I had to shoot and kill my almost rapist."

Brandi shuddered. "All of that should have happened to me – they meant to grab me, not you. You must hate me," she whispered as she hung her head.

Mary felt her eyes cloud with tears, but she fought them off. Now was the moment to say the words she should have said years ago; words that she should have been saying all along, every day so that her sister would always know and never forget

She reached out and cupped Brandi's chin. "I could never hate you, Squish. You're my baby sister – I love you."

Brandi's head snapped up and her startled eyes met her sister's. Her mouth dropped open. "You've never said that to me before."

"I know, and I'm sorry. When daddy left us, I pushed everyone away and refused to let anyone else in. All these years later, I'm just now starting to undo the damage. But I've always loved you – I never would have shared Biscuit with you if I didn't," Mary said with a laugh as she lightly punched Brandi's shoulder.

"I love you too, Mary. But I do feel selfish for being glad that you were kidnapped instead of me."

Mary was shaking her head. "Enough. I'm trained to deal with those types of situations – usually to help other people get out of them and not myself but still, I have the training. I am so thankful it happened to me and not you."

"Because you're stronger than I am."

"There are different kinds of strength, Brandi. I can kick ass and shoot my way out of a lot of bad situations. But you had the strength to stay and help that baby get a second chance away from his drug parents. You've gone back to school and have stood by mom long after I washed my hands of her. We're just strong in different ways, Squish."

"Wow. I don't know if I can take all these positive comments from you. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Mary laughed. "I think Peanut's taken over my body."

Brandi looked at her thoughtfully. "Chico was really excited about the baby when he came home last night. I take it you haven't told him everything yet."

Mary collapsed with a loud sigh on Brandi's bed. "No. I have to go on a business trip with my boss tomorrow. We'll be gone all week. I figured it would be better to wait until I got back before I drop the bomb so that I'm around long enough to help defuse the situation."

"He wasn't happy you stayed at Marshall's last night."

"I explained to him why I needed to stay. Marshall can't be alone yet."

Brandi wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What's he going to do while you're gone this week?"

"I called Elizabeth, his mom, this morning. She said she's sending reinforcements."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. But she told me she's got it covered and that I'm not to worry. And if Marshall hasn't seen the light by the time I get back, she'll be on the next flight out."

"Mary?" Brandi said hesitantly, tracing a pattern on the bedspread with her finger. "Don't shoot me for saying this, ok?"

Mary smirked. "I'm in my running clothes – where would I hide a gun? If you need to say something I'm not going to like, you're fairly safe in saying it now."

"Aren't you being a little unfair to Marshall? I mean, you _**are**_ still engaged to Raph. Shouldn't you break it off with him first before you – you know, make your move on Marshall?"

"'Make my move?' Are we still in junior high, Brandi?" Mary giggled, but sobered quickly. "You're right."

"I'm right?" Brandi squeaked.

Mary slapped her on the leg. "Don't sound so surprised – but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

"Now that sounds like my sister."

"It's just that, after what happened last night I realized what I want and that in order to get it, I need to end things with Raph first because I'm not being fair to either of the men in my life if I don't."

Brandi was dying to know what had happened last night but somehow she knew her sister wasn't ready to part with that information. So instead she leaned forward and patted Mary gently on the head.

"Aw, it looks like my big sister is finally growing up!" Her shriek was cut off as Mary tackled her to the bed and furiously tickled her.

"Ladies, I was just coming to see if you were ready-" Peter stopped mid-sentence, staring in amusement at the sisters engaged in a tickle fight. He turned when he sensed a presence behind him to see a sleep rumpled Raph peering over his shoulder.

"Mary? When did you get home?"

Mary lifted her head and Brandi took advantage of her distraction to attack her ribs. Mary doubled over in giggles and Peter waved his hand at the pair of them.

"I don't think you're going to get an answer out of them, Raph. They're bonding, or something. Come on, they'll join us when they get hungry enough."

Both women on the bed raised their heads and fingers stilled.

"You made breakfast?" Brandi cooed.

"Food? Awesome," Mary pumped a fist in the air and jumped off the bed. "I'm eating for two, you know. I hope you made lots."

* * *

_**11:30am, Marshall's house**_

"Katie, Tommy! Don't drag Uncle Mars' garden hose through the mud!" Karen called out the kitchen window.

"Sorry, mama!" they chorused in unison, making her smile. Katie came closer to the window.

"When's lunch? I'm starving!" she clutched her tummy dramatically.

Karen rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. "I'll put your fish sticks and tater tots in the oven in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Katie yelled and ran back to join Tommy to run through the sprinkler.

As Karen finished loading the dishwasher, one of Jamie's bottles slipped from her hand and rolled under the counter. Bending to retrieve it, she noticed it was not the only thing on the floor. Glinting in the semi-darkness, having been pushed back under the lip of the counter, she saw a butter knife. Picking it up, Karen smiled as she saw the peanut butter smears on the blade. She sniffed it and a chuckle escaped as she smelled the banana. This must have been from Mary's midnight supper last night. _Curious that it ended up on the floor when the plate had found its way into the dishwasher just fine,_ Karen mused. She put both the knife and bottle in the dishwasher, set the wash and dry cycles and closed the door. As she listened to the hum of the machine start, she turned towards the living room and sighed.

Marshall had barely spoken since their arrival shortly after nine this morning. She had been amazed to find him up and drinking coffee; Mary was nowhere to be found. When she asked if Mary had stayed the night, Marshall said yes but she left early for home. And that was the last thing he had said.

Crossing to check on Jamie in his play pen, she was amused to discover that he had fallen asleep. He was slumped over, leaning against the side of the pen, furiously sucking on his right thumb. Chuckling, she reached in and eased her son to his side and covered him with a light blanket. He never even stirred.

Marshall was watching SportsCenter and didn't turn his head when Karen joined him on the couch.

She knew he wasn't really watching the game highlights but she waited patiently for a commercial break before asking him, "So, are we going to talk about what the hell happened last night or are you going to give me and the kids the silent treatment all day?"

Marshall's jaw clenched but he said nothing.

She nodded. "I see. Well, should I just start guessing?"

Another tick in his cheek was the only response she got.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's take a minute and examine the evidence. When I arrived, you were guzzling coffee like you were trying to stay awake. Afraid to fall asleep, perhaps? Did you have nightmares of your own last night?"

Marshall pressed his lips together and began to flip channels.

"I'll take that as a yes. And knowing Mary, I'm sure she is still having her nightmares. I found a butter knife on the floor just now when I was doing the dishes. It had peanut butter and banana smears on it. So, here's what I think happened. Mary had her nightmare and gets up to make herself some comfort food. You come out to check on her and - what? You comforted her? You slept with her again?"

"We did **not** have sex last night," Marshall ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, he speaks!" Karen taunted him. "Ok, no sex. But then how did that butter knife end up on the floor?"

Marshall turned off the television and dropped the remote on the couch between them. "Damn it, Kare! Leave it alone."

"I can't, Marshall. I love you and I love Mary. Can't you see that this is tearing you apart? Can't you see that she's-"

"Stop! Just stop!" He leapt to his feet and began to pace. "Last night was bad enough when she was in my arms, her lips pressed to mine. If I hadn't stopped her she would have said the words I've dreamed of for years."

"My God, Marshall – why did you stop her?"

"Because she's engaged! Because she's pregnant with another man's child! Or how about this- she wouldn't have meant the words."

Karen shook her head. "You lost me."

Marshall stopped his pacing and looked at his friend, the weariness and agony rolling off him in waves. "I know Mary better than anyone else, better than she knows herself. She's terrified, Kare. For the past six years I've been her lifeline, the one port in storm that she can always find shelter in when the whirlpools of life suck her in and threaten to drown her. She's facing the biggest fear of her life: motherhood, and there's no way around it. Regardless of the fact that we slept together, she would have turned to me in this crisis because I'm her best friend. But what happens just a couple days after she finds out she's pregnant? I'm shot and I nearly die. By the skin of my teeth I pull through but when I wake up, she finds out I'm still leaving her. Between the nightmares and the changes her body is going through, she doesn't know what she's feeling right now. I couldn't have believed her last night if she had said she loved me."

Karen took a deep breath. "Marshall, I love you but that's the biggest bunch of shit I've ever heard."

"Karen-"

"No, I listened to that whole spiel and damn it you're going to listen to me now. You're trying to be all noble and logical and that just doesn't work where love is involved and you know it! What does it matter when Mary fell in love with you? It only matters that she has and you're going to let her slip through your fingers because you're just as scared as she is! Do you know that she's convinced her baby is yours? I know that's not medical evidence but I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her. A mother's intuition is a powerful thing. But what if it does turn out to be Raph's? If Mary loves you and wants to be with you, who cares if the baby is his? Mary's the one you want, isn't that right?"

A tiny flame of hope tried to flare to life in Marshall's heart but he quickly extinguished it. "Then why is she still engaged? Why hasn't she called it off?"

Karen threw up her hands. "When has she had the time to do that? Raph just got back into town last night and she's going out of town first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Aunt Mary's leaving town? But she'll miss my birthday."

Both adults swung around to see Katie standing just inside the back door, shivering in her wet bathing suit, dripping water on the kitchen floor.

_Damn it! My child is a ninja! _Karen picked up a beach towel from the back of the couch and hurried to wrap it around her daughter. "Sweetheart, Aunt Mary didn't know she was going out of town until yesterday. You know that it's part of her job, just like Daddy's."

"But Daddy may not be back yet either and Aunt Mary promised," Katie's lower lip trembled.

Karen closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mary promises a lot of things," Marshall muttered as he sank back onto the couch.

"Please!" Karen hissed at him. "I can only handle one crisis at a time!" She turned back to Katie. "I'm going to put your lunch in the oven right now. Why don't you go play some more with Tommy until it's ready?"

Katie nodded listlessly and left as Karen got fish sticks and tater tots into the oven. As soon as she was done banging things around in the kitchen she returned to Marshall in the living room.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

_**12:30pm, Mary's house**_

Mary emerged from the shower to find a grinning Raph sitting on the edge of the bed with a gift box.

"What's that?" she said suspiciously.

"It's for you. I didn't know about the baby when I went shopping in Santiago – I'm planning to go get something later," Raph's grin widened as he held out the box to her.

"I don't need any presents, and you really don't have to go baby shopping yet. I mean, it's really early. I don't know what I'm having yet," Mary explained as she moved to her dresser to find clothes.

"Wait, maybe you'll want to wear this."

She turned and looked over her shoulder with a sense of dread at the box. She hated it when other people picked out her clothes. Didn't he know this about her yet?

"Please, querida, just open it."

Sighing she crossed the room and took the box. Lifting the lid and removing the tissue paper, she pulled out a deep green and white flowered sundress. The material was soft to the touch and Mary knew it would caress her skin.

"It's beautiful, Raph, but a dress?" She frowned.

"You wear them sometimes, to celebrate. And we have a lot to celebrate." He moved the box to the floor, took the dress from her hands, and moved closer. His hands began to loosen the knot on her towel as his lips found her neck.

Mary's stomach clenched as she pushed him away. "Raph, not now, ok? I'm-"

He pulled back slightly. "Are you feeling sick, Mary?"

"Actually the scent of your aftershave is making me a little nauseous."

"I'll go wash my face and be right back."

Mary blew out a breath and wondered what she would say when he returned. Not that she had lied; the scent of his aftershave was revolting. Marshall's smelled like fresh cut pine while Raph's smelled like he had drowned in a vat of musk.

Raph had come back into the room, his eyes devouring her towel clad body. "Where were we, querida?"

The ring of her cell phone cut off her reply and she nearly laughed in relief. Seeing Karen's name on her caller ID, she snatched it up eagerly. "Hi, Karen, what's up?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a sniffle. "It's me, Aunt Mary."

Mary sat up straight on the bed, pulling the towel tight around her. "Katie, is that you? Does your mom know you're calling me?"

"No, she and Uncle Mars are inside. I think they're fighting."

Mary's heart was pounding in her ears. "Do you know what they're fighting about?"

"Uh-huh. Mom says you love Uncle Mars and Uncle Mars says you don't."

_Good Lord! This child knows all my secrets! I've got to keep her away from Raph._

"I see." She swallowed heavily as her eyes flitted briefly to Raph who was tapping a foot on the floor in impatience. "Why are you calling me?"

"Mom said you're going on a trip and won't be here for my birthday on Wednesday. Is that true, Aunt Mary? You promised you'd be here," Katie was sniffling harder.

"I know I promised, pumpkin, and believe me I don't want to go on the trip but I have to."

"Grandpa Stan is making you?"

"No, his bosses are making him go too."

"Grandpa Stan has **bosses**?" Katie asked in awe.

Mary grinned. "He sure does. But listen, I have an idea that just might cheer you up. How does a pool party barbeque this afternoon at my house sound? We can make it an early birthday party for you." She ignored the wave of protest and the dark look Raph was shooting her from the end of the bed. She held the phone away from her ear briefly as loud shrieks came through the other end. "I take it that's a yes."

"Really, Aunt Mary? A pool party? With hamburgers and potato salad and banana cream pie? Can Grandpa Stan and Miss Ellie come too?"

"I think all those things can be arranged. Why don't you let me make some plans and you tell your mom what we're planning. Tell her I'll call back in an hour, ok?"

"Okay! I love you, Aunt Mary!"

"I love you too, pumpkin." I hung up the phone and waited for Raph's comments, which weren't long in coming.

"Mary, what happened to us spending the day together alone?" Raph pouted.

Mary stood and crossed to her dresser, pulled out a drawer and selected underwear. "Raph, don't be a child. I couldn't disappoint my niece. Her own father might not make it back in time for her birthday and I promised. She's turning seven – do you know what happened to me the year I turned seven, Raph? My father walked out two days before my birthday and never came back." She slammed the drawer shut and reached for the sundress on the bed.

"You never told me that before, about when your father left."

"It's very hard for me to talk about my father." She slipped the dress over her head, loving the feel of the cool, soft fabric against her skin.

"I'm glad you told me. We're going to be married, and you're pregnant with my child. It's important for you to share the painful things of your past with me," Raph said softly.

Mary threw him a look over her shoulder as she began brushing her hair. That was the perfect opening to tell him that they would never be married, that this baby was not his. But the timing still wasn't right. She wasn't going to ruin Katie's birthday afternoon by dropping those bombs. Instead she was going to put on the best birthday party for a seven year old girl that she knew how to give. If, deep down, there was a small part that knew this party was for her too, well, there was nothing wrong with that, right? Mary smirked at her reflection in the glass as she parted her hair down the middle and began to braid it.

"You're wearing my dress," Raph smiled.

"I like it. Katie will too – she says green makes my eyes pop! And after all, today's a celebration day, right?"

"It was going to be," Raph muttered as he strode from the room.

* * *

***Hmm, what happens at the pool party? Will Katie spill any more beans? Reviews are LOVE!**


	5. It's my party

***Ok, I'm going to give all of you a head's up that you're not going to like. I'm going on vacation next week for 12 days - and I won't be updating. BUT I will be writing, so when I get back I'll have lots to post. So never fear, dear readers, I shall return!**

****Who's ready for Katie's pool party? This is part 1 of the party - I will do my best to get part 2 posted before I leave on vacation. Things happen before the party - will they impact the party later? Marshall gives Mary a very special present - tissue warning (just in case)

* * *

**

"_Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart  
On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world."_

_-John Mayer

* * *

_

_**Mary's house, 3pm**_

"Mary! We're back – where do you want us to put all this stuff?"

"Bring it on into the kitchen, Brandi. Thanks."

Mary looked up from slicing watermelon to see her sister, Peter, and Jinx come through the living room to join her. Peter was carrying three of Maggie's pie boxes, stacked on top of each other and the top one was wobbling precariously. Mary came around the island and caught the box with sticky juice fingers just as it slipped.

"Nice save, sis."

"Yeah, especially since that's the banana cream one," Peter grinned sheepishly and Mary glared at him.

Brandi and Jinx giggled as they set their bags of groceries down and began to unload the contents. "When will Karen and the kids be here, Mary?"

"At four," Mary slid the pie into the fridge and returned to slicing watermelon.

"Where's Chico? Why isn't he helping you?"

"He is – he's cleaning the patio furniture and staying out of my way."

"But, Mary, you don't cook."

She looked up and stuck her tongue out at Brandi. "I'm not cooking – I'm slicing fruit." The knife slipped in her juice coated fingers and suddenly she was bleeding. "Damn it, Squish!"

Brandi giggled. "I didn't do it!"

Peter gently took the knife from her as Mary went to the sink, rinsed off her hands, and applied pressure to the small cut.

"Be careful, sweet pea, you don't want to get blood on your beautiful new dress."

"Blood? Are you hurt, Mary?" Raph said as he opened the back door and moved into the kitchen.

"I nicked myself slicing watermelon, I'm fine," Mary waved his concern away, sending water droplets in every direction.

"Oh, Mary!" Jinx gasped as she crossed to her and pointed to her dress. "Now you've done it! Look!"

Mary looked down and saw that she had inadvertently dripped blood on her dress with her hand flapping. "Aw, hell."

"You're going to need to take that off so that it can soak in cold water," Jinx said.

"Since when did you become June Cleaver?" she asked in amusement.

Jinx just shook her head and pressed a paper towel in Mary's hand, motioning for her to press it against her finger. Mary rolled her eyes but complied as she headed for her room.

She felt Raph's breath on her neck before she heard his whispered words in her ear.

"Ever since you put my dress on I've been dreaming of the moment I could take it off you. I'm glad I don't have to wait until after the party tonight."

Mary spun around, her eyes flashing bright in the semi-darkness of the hall. "Is that really all you think about, Raph? Our next fuck? I'm already pregnant, for God's sake, isn't that enough? We aren't having sex right now." She stormed into her room, stripped off the dress and left it in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Raph stood with his mouth hanging open in the hall for a moment before storming after her into their room and slamming the door behind him. "How could you say that to me? Of course sex isn't all I think about! I put a ring on your finger and-" he looked down at her hand, at her bare left ring finger. "Where's your ring?"

Mary had her head buried in the closet, desperately trying to find something to wear and praying that they weren't having this conversation now. Not now, forty minutes before Katie's seventh birthday party was about to begin.

"Mary, where is your ring?" Raph repeated his voice low and dangerously soft.

Mary straightened up and turned to face him, still clad in just her underwear. "It's in my underwear drawer, in the box," she sighed.

Reeling in shock, he strode across the room and yanked open the drawer. For a long minute, he simply stared at the black velvet box staring up at him. With trembling fingers, he reached in and picked it up, snapped back the lid. The diamond winked back at him, mocked him.

"Raph, I'm sorry."

Muttering in Spanish, Raph never met her eyes as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

_**3:30pm, Marshall's house**_

"Is it time to go now, Mama?"

A sound escaped Karen's throat that was a cross between a groan and giggle. "Katie Beth, it only takes ten minutes to get to Aunt Mary's house from here. We'll go when your movie is over, ok?"

Katie sighed. "I'm not even watching it – I can't. I'm too excited!"

"I know, sweetheart. But Tommy is."

"Yeah, be quiet!" Tommy demanded from his place on the floor in front of the TV.

Katie and Karen both giggled; then Katie climbed into her mother's lap. "Mama," she whispered. "Uncle Mars is coming with us, isn't he? He's never missed a birthday before."

Karen reached down and brushed the bangs out of her daughter's eyes. Her baby was still too young to understand the grown up emotions that were going on behind the scenes and driving her favorite aunt and uncle apart. But she was damned if it was going to keep Katie from having a wonderful birthday party.

"Why don't you go talk to him? He's probably waking up from his nap about now." Karen knew it was a dirty, underhanded trick to send Katie in to see Marshall, but her own pleas had fallen on deaf ears earlier. If anyone could convince Marshall to come, it would be Katie; the girl had him wrapped around her pinky finger.

The words had barely left Karen's mouth before Katie slid off her lap and was skipping down the hall. She paused in Uncle Mars' doorway but went on in when she saw he was awake, propped up in bed reading.

"Hi, Uncle Mars," she said as she clamored up on the bed next to him.

Marshall smiled and laid aside the Seattle Guidebook. "Hi, Angel. You excited for your party?"

Katie nodded eagerly. "Aunt Mary said there's going to be hamburgers and potato salad and banana cream pie and Grandpa Stan and Miss Ellie are coming too."

Marshall's grin widened. "That sounds like quite a party. You're going to have lots of fun."

"Not everybody is coming," Katie said, dropping her eyes.

"Your dad will try to be here for your birthday on Wednesday," Marshall soothed.

"But why aren't you coming to my party? You've never missed a birthday," Katie pleaded.

"Angel-"Marshall sighed. "I just think I should stay home and rest."

Katie looked at him in disbelief. "You just had a nap! And you can rest at Aunt Mary's – I won't ask you to swim with me, I promise. You can sit in a chair by the pool in the shade with your feet up and we'll bring you food and all you'll have to do is help me blow out my candles and sing 'happy birthday' and open presents like every year. Please, Uncle Mars, you never miss a birthday. What if daddy doesn't it make it back in time? Then you would both miss my seventh birthday and I'd be ever so sad," Katie sighed.

Marshall's heart was pounding in his ears. Katie was turning seven on Wednesday; Mary was throwing her a seventh birthday party this afternoon because she had promised not to miss Katie's birthday. Oh, God! And what had happened two days before little Mary Shannon's birthday? Her daddy, the center of her world, had walked out the door and never come back.

"_He left me! I became a mother at seven to my infant sister while my own mother was passed out on the floor. I had to learn how to cook with nothing more than bread, canned food and crackers!"_

Marshall felt a shudder pass through him as he remembered Mary's words and the pain that had filled her voice and her eyes that night. It really was no big surprise that they had they ended up making love. Had they made a baby too? No matter what happened between them romantically, he had promised to be there for Mary until he left for Seattle. He was, first and foremost, her friend and partner; even though she made it damn difficult at times to be either of those things.

"Uncle Mars, are you ok?" Katie was looking at her Uncle with wide eyes, watching him look at a spot on the wall over her head and shiver.

Marshall looked at Katie but her strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes faded out to be replaced by the image of a girl with blond hair and bright green eyes. What would a young six year old Mary Shannon have been like? Would she have been like Katie, his Angel? A happy, impulsive, imaginative, inquisitive girl; a ninja who learned everyone's secrets and enjoyed blurting them out at the most inopportune times? Someone who was innocent and fresh, unspoiled from the trials and tribulations that time would inflict upon her. Someone who knew what it was to love and to be loved. Someone who had no fear of abandonment from the people who were supposed to love and protect her from the world.

The image of young Mary faded and Marshall wanted to weep for the child that was, the one he had never gotten the chance to know. He knew she was still in there: battled, bruised, scared, and trapped within the adult. She was letting more of her walls down, being open and vulnerable, when she interacted with Katie. Why didn't he realize sooner that this birthday party was for Mary as much as it was for Katie? Had Mary even **had** a seventh birthday party?

"Uncle Mars, you're looking at me really weird," Katie said, wrinkling her nose.

Marshall snapped back into focus on Katie's confused eyes and he swallowed. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry for not talking to you today and for being grumpy. Of course I'm coming to your party."

"You are?" Katie shrieked as she threw herself into Marshall's arms.

He grunted from the impact but held her tight, knowing that it wouldn't be too many more years before she was in middle school and then she wouldn't give him the time of day. He looked over her shoulder to see Karen smirking in the doorway, Jamie perched on her hip.

"Now, scoot," Marshall said. "I have to change my clothes."

Katie bounced off the bed and ran out the door past her mother.

Marshall's eyes met Karen's as he said, "That was a dirty trick, Kare."

She laughed. "Heaven help you if it's a girl, Marshall."

He swallowed but didn't deny her words. "Can we make a stop on the way? I need to buy a present."

"You've had Katie's present for weeks, Marshall."

"Shows how much you know, Kare. There are two birthday girls today."

* * *

_**4:15pm, Mary's house**_

"Where's the birthday girl? I can't believe she's late," Peter said as he turned from the large propane grill to add another vegetable skewer.

"Karen called and said they had a stop to make. Katie and Marshall said it was a surprise," Mary shrugged, hiding the fact that she was dying of curiosity.

Jinx set a pitcher of lemonade down on the table and wrapped an arm around Mary's waist. "How are you holding up, Sweet Pea?"

"For the last time, I broke off the engagement, all right?" Mary ground out, disentangling herself from Jinx's arm. "You should be more concerned about Raph drinking and driving."

Peter turned around again, his face set in worry. "Should I go look for him?"

"I'm sure he's not alone. He probably called some of his old buddies from the ballpark to help him drown his sorrows."

Brandi swung her arms around Peter's neck. "Besides, honey, we need you to stay here and cook."

Peter slung one arm around Brandi's waist and beat his chest in a Tarzan-like fashion with his other fist. "Man is here. Build fire. Cook meat."

Brandi giggled and kissed him. Mary rolled her eyes.

"AUNT MARY!"

Mary turned in time to put her arms out and catch the giggling bundle of energy that was her niece. She swung Katie in a circle; Katie's giggles increased and the sound was contagious as Mary felt the laughter coming out of her mouth too.

"We thought maybe you'd decided you didn't want a pool party after all," Mary teased her as she pushed her back to look at her.

Katie's hazel eyes sparkled up into hers. "Oh no, Aunt Mary, but we had to stop at the store first. You didn't tell me it was your birthday too!"

Mary's mouth fell open as Karen, Tommy, and Jamie came around the side of the house. She looked at Karen in confusion. "It's not, pumpkin. My birthday's in February, you know that."

Karen smiled. "That's what I said. But your partner seemed to have other ideas."

"Marshall?"

Almost as if the sound of his name had conjured him, Marshall came around the side of the house, moving slowly. His eyes met hers and a wave of understanding passed between them. In his hands was a gift bag decorated with pink ponies and Mary raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise. Her fingers grazed his as she took it from him and he leaned forward to whisper for her ears only:

"Happy seventh birthday, Mer."

Stan and Eleanor had gone to the mountains for the day. By some miracle, Mary had been able to reach them on Stan's cell to notify them about Katie's party. Stan said they would start back immediately but not to hold the festivities for them because they would be late.

Katie wanted to swim first and eat later. She dragged Mary, Brandi, Jinx, her mother, and Tommy into the pool with her. Peter kept Marshall and Jamie company in the shade of the arbor and they watched as the women and children played in the pool.

"So, how are you holding up?" Peter asked, taking a drink of lemonade.

Marshall gave the other man a long look before he answered. "You know."

Peter shot a look at him out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to Brandi. "Don't be too hard on Brandi – she's kept Mary's secret from her mother and Raph. She needed someone to confide in."

Marshall sighed. "She's told no one else?"

"Nope."

"Ok then."

"So, how are you?"

"My head is still reeling, if you want the absolute truth. I mean, the woman I-" Marshall cleared his throat uncomfortably and reached for his own glass of lemonade.

"It's okay, Marshall, you can say it. The woman you love – we all know."

Marshall's eyebrow arched a la Spock. "All?"

Peter laughed. "Ok, ok, maybe not Jinx."

"God, I hope not." Marshall shifted a drowsy Jamie to his other shoulder. "Where was I? Mary and I sleep together, then she runs off and gets engaged to another man, so I decide it's time for me to move on, but before I can I get shot and she gets pregnant."

"That's quite a picture you paint."

"I've been told I have a way with words," Marshall said modestly.

"What happens now?"

"That depends on Mary – the ball is in her court now."

Peter let the statement hang in the air for a moment before he said, "She broke off her engagement today."

The lemonade glass froze halfway to Marshall's lips. "What?"

Peter's lips quirked. "Thought that might interest you. Yup. Raph stormed out of here with the ring and everything. I don't think he's coming back this time."

_How can I be sure of that? He always seems to come back – like the proverbial bad penny._

Suddenly a large geyser of water landed at their feet.

"Hey!" Both men shouted.

"We're hungry!" the women chorused together.

"There are ways to get our attention that don't involve us getting wet," Peter said as he pointed at his shoes.

Brandi laughed. "We've been calling you for a few minutes, but you didn't answer. What were you talking about?"

Peter and Marshall exchanged a look.

"Sports," they answered in unison.

The women laughed.

* * *

_**6:15pm**_

"I really don't think I can eat another bite," Marshall moaned.

"We better wait awhile before pie then," Brandi said.

"Pie? Why didn't you warn me there was pie, woman?" He looked at Mary and punched her in the arm.

"Oh, please! You're such a lightweight since you got out of the hospital – we have to put the meat back on your bones," Mary smiled. "I think Katie ate more than you did!"

"Give me a break! I was on a liquid diet for five days – after I woke up from the coma! I nearly d-" Marshall's joking tone fell off as he watched the faces fall around the table. "Don't worry, give me a few minutes and then let me at that pie."

"Not the banana cream one, Uncle Mars," Katie shook her head. "Aunt Mary and I are splitting that one."

"You bet," Mary chuckled and flipped a braid over her shoulder.

Marshall leaned close to her and whispered. "You ate pretty well tonight. How are you feeling?"

Mary smiled at his concern. "Good – I think the nausea is passing. And just in time too." She nodded as Stan and Eleanor came around the side of the house. Katie jumped out of her seat and ran to them, nearly tackling them in her exuberance.

Peter fired up the grill and made two more burgers and more food disappeared as Stan and Eleanor joined the party. Jinx said her good-byes as she had a date and Mary was amused to notice that everyone seemed to relax a bit after her mother left. _And here I used to think it was just me._

Katie was bouncing in her seat by the time everyone cleaned their plates. "Time for presents!" she announced. "Let's start with Aunt Mary's!"

"Mary's?" Eleanor asked as she and Stan looked at her in confusion.

Mary felt even more uncomfortable now that she and her boss were here. "Oh no, no, no. I can open my one present later, after the party. This party is for you, Katie, it's your birthday. You open your presents."

Katie had gone to the gift table and picked up Mary's gift bag while her aunt was speaking. She brought it over to her and placed it on the table in front of Mary.

"Aunt Mary, Uncle Mars told me about your seventh birthday."

"He did?" she whispered, looking at her partner who was suddenly finding his boots fascinating. Mary looked back at Katie.

Katie nodded as she climbed into Mary's lap. "He told me that your daddy left two days before your seventh birthday and that was the last time you saw him."

Mary felt the tears spill over as she looked down into Katie's eyes. Some part of her heard Eleanor gasp and Stan clear his throat, but she was entirely focused on the child in her lap.

"Uncle Mars told me you probably didn't have a birthday party that year – is that true?"

Mary swallowed hard. A party? Two days after James Shannon had left? She had been too busy taking care of her sister, cleaning up after her mother, and praying that somehow her daddy would show up. Because her daddy wouldn't forget her birthday; he never had before. But when it was 11:55pm, there had still been no sign of him and she had had to admit to herself that her daddy wasn't coming home for her birthday. So little Mary Shannon had taken two slices of stale bread, with peanut butter, stuck a candle in the top and sung 'happy birthday' to herself. After she had eaten her 'cake', she had crawled into her baby sister's crib and cried herself to sleep with Brandi.

"No, pumpkin," she whispered. "I didn't have a seventh birthday." _Or any other after that._

"Then since this is my seventh birthday, I want to share it with you. Please, Aunt Mary. Let this be our party!"

Some of Mary's tears were dripping onto Katie's hair. "Why would you want to share your birthday with me?"

Katie scrunched her nose. "That's a silly question, Aunt Mary. 'Cause I love you."

Mary buried her face in Katie's hair. "I love you too, pumpkin."

"Is that a yes?"

Mary nodded.

"Can we open your present now?"

Mary laughed, lifted her head and reached for the bag. She remembered from earlier that it was heavy and was prepared for the weight this time.

"There are two things in there, Aunt Mary."

The first thing Mary pulled out was a book. She gasped, as did Brandi when she showed her the title. She glanced at Marshall with suspicion. "How did you know?"

"I talked to Jinx. She said that was your favorite book – that your dad read from it every night and that you read it to Brandi until it fell apart. She threw it away one day when you were at school. It was in pieces, the cover was gone, pages missing; she couldn't understand why you were so upset when you got home and it was gone."

"It was like losing him all over again." Mary ran her hands over the binding before she opened it and leafed through the pages. Clearing her throat she read:"' I will not play at tug o' war. I'd rather play at hug o' war, where everyone hugs, Instead of tugs, where everyone giggles, And rolls on the rug, Where everyone kisses, And everyone grins, And everyone cuddles, And everyone wins.'" She looked across at her sister with shiny eyes to see that Brandi had tears streaming down her face and had been reciting the words along with her. Mary hugged the book to her chest, looking at Katie. "Thank you."

"Mama and I thought you would want to read the book to the baby."

"That's a wonderful idea, pumpkin."

Eleanor spat out the mouthful of lemonade she had just sipped, spewing the liquid everywhere. She began coughing furiously and Peter reached over and began pounding her on the back.

"Are you all right, Miss Prince?"

"Mary, what did Katie just say?" Stan demanded. "Read to your _**what**_?"

Karen sighed, Marshall and Brandi giggled, while Eleanor continued to sputter.

Katie looked up at her aunt with a red face. "I'm sorry, Aunt Mary. Mama said I'm supposed to let you tell people yourself. I forgot Grandpa Stan and Miss Ellie didn't know about the baby."

Mary shrugged her shoulders and gave Katie a squeeze. "It's ok, pumpkin, I'm not mad. But I think it's hilarious that the only person I got to tell was Brandi!"

Brandi cocked her head. "What about mom?"

"She actually figured it out on her own."

"Seriously? That's downright freaky."

"Isn't it?"

"Excuse me, Inspector," Stan interrupted, using his official voice to cut through the sisterly banter. "But I want to hear this from your own lips so there's no mistake. Are you?"

"Yes, Stan. I'm pregnant. Eleven weeks and a couple of days."

While Stan was digesting this stunning piece of information and Eleanor was catching her breath, Katie fired one more shot into the stillness of the evening.

"I hope it's a girl! 'Cause I already have two brothers and it would be fun to have a girl cousin. But you know what would be totally cool? If Uncle Mars and Aunt Mary got married – you know, since she's not marrying Raph now."

* * *

***Oh, Katie! You are so CUTE I could eat you with a spoon like banana cream pie! Hmm, this isn't the end of the party? What happens next? Does Katie say anything else? Is there an unwanted guest whose appearance results in fireworks? Reviews are LOVE!**


	6. You are my sunshine

***Guess who can't sleep again? Yup, that's right! The muses were at it again, ensuring that you all get Pt 2 of the party before my vacation. And it's super LONG because I knew where I wanted it to end and the muses obviously don't know the meaning of the word 'succinct'! So enjoy!**

****What is Mary's 2nd present? What happens when an unexpected and unwelcome guest shows up at the party?

* * *

**

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"_

_-Hoobastank

* * *

_

"But you know what would be totally cool? If Uncle Mars and Aunt Mary got married – you know, since she's not marrying Raph now."

"Katherine Elizabeth!" Karen gasped.

In the ensuing silence, the only sound was Brandi's giggling until a sharp poke in the ribs from Peter cut the sound off abruptly. Katie looked from her mother, to Uncle Mars, and finally up to Aunt Mary in confusion.

"What? That's my birthday wish. You can wish for anything you want on your birthday, right, Aunt Mary?"

Mary blinked slowly and was aware of every eye on her as she gave Katie a squeeze. "That's right, pumpkin. But if you want it to come true, you're not supposed to tell anyone what you wish for," she whispered, her eyes daring to look up and meet her partner's. She couldn't read the expression in them.

"Oh, I forgot that part," Katie's face fell.

"You have time to think of something else while you open your presents. Now, didn't you say there were two presents in my bag?"

Katie nodded and eagerly reached for the bag, plunging her hand in before Mary could. When her searching fingers felt nothing, she turned the bag over and shook it over the table. She whirled on Mary's lap to look at her Uncle Mars.

"Where is it?"

"I have it, Angel. Later, ok? I think it's time to open your presents now."

Katie frowned at him for two seconds before she jumped off Mary's lap and ran back to the gift table. Mary cocked her head at Marshall; he just grinned and shook his head, again mouthing the word 'later'. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she turned her attention back to Katie who had returned to her side with two gift bags this time.

Twenty minutes later, the damage had been done. Cards, gift wrapping, and tissue paper littered the ground around the table and Katie was still squealing over her presents. Brandi and Peter had bought her an oversized stuffed brown and white pony. Katie named him 'Star' and decided to sleep with him every night. Jinx and Miss Ellie had bought her more clothes for school and Grandpa Stan had bought her a game for the Wii.

"I'm impressed, Stan," Mary teased. "You've joined the twenty-first century with the rest of us."

"Watch it, Mary," Stan growled as the rest of the group laughed.

Karen had saved most of the family's presents for Wednesday, but she did give Katie the movie she had been begging for and a new doll for her dollhouse.

But by far her favorite presents were the ones from Aunt Mary and Uncle Mars. They had gone in on their present together, planning what to get this special girl in their lives for months now.

Katie opened Mary's present first to find a child-sized riding outfit, complete with hat. "Thanks, Aunt Mary! I'll look like a real cowgirl in this! But where are the boots?"

Marshall pushed his present towards her. "Why don't you open mine and find out?"

Katie eagerly tore off the wrapping and ran her hands over the smooth boots. "They're just like yours," she said softly.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Look inside the boot, Angel."

She saw something stuck inside, so she reached down and pulled it out.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Karen asked, beaming.

"It's a picture of a horse, mama."

"That's not just any horse, Angel, that's a horse named Blaze and he's waiting for you to come see him out at the Bosque Circle Ranch."

"Really?" Katie squealed. Everyone knew how much she loved horses, just like her Uncle Mars.

"Yup. And if you want, you can ride him too, because I bought you riding lessons for your birthday."

Katie threw herself into her uncle's arms, nearly clocking him in the head with her boots in the process.

Now, as Karen brought out the banana cream pie blazing in the light of birthday candles and everyone sang 'happy birthday' to a very happy little girl, Mary couldn't help but sigh in contentment. The day had gotten off to a rocky start and she had wondered if seventh birthdays were cursed, but she had slowly relaxed as the party had progressed and nothing disastrous had happened. Well, Katie had told Stan and Eleanor she was pregnant, but at least there hadn't been any unwanted guests. She met Marshall's eyes across the table and he smiled at her, as if he knew what she was thinking; he probably did.

"Aunt Mary, come stand over here! You have to help me blow out the candles – it's your birthday too!" Katie called from where she was standing on her chair, leaning over the blazing pie.

Mary opened her mouth to protest when she felt a nudge in her ribs and looked up to see her partner smiling down at her. When had he moved? _I know it's impossible but Katie has to have inherited those ninja powers from him!_

"You too, Uncle Mars!" Katie put her hands on her hips.

Marshall held up his hands and tried to back away. "It's not _**my **_birthday."

"But it's mine and you always help me blow out the candles!"

Mary chuckled and grabbed Marshall's wrist in her fingers before he could back any further away. Trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her at their skin to skin contact, she didn't let go until she stood beside Katie and he went around to the other side of her chair.

"Do you have your wish, pumpkin?" Mary asked, as she ruffled her niece's bangs.

"Uh-huh, do you have one?"

Mary glanced up at Marshall, her lips twitching into a half smile. "I have one," she whispered.

"Then blow out the candles before the whipped cream melts!" Peter yelled.

Katie and Mary both turned and looked up at Marshall expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "Ok, on three," he said as they leaned forward over the pie. Katie looped one arm around Mary's neck and the other around Marshall's. "One . . . two . . . three!"

As soon as the word 'three' left his lips, Mary and Katie closed their eyes and together blew out the candles. Marshall's breath caught in his throat as he saw a flash of child-like innocence and joy on Mary's face. For just a second, Katie and Mary could have been sisters, caught in a moment of time, celebrating their seventh birthday together.

"We did it, Aunt Mary!" Katie squeezed both of them. "We blew out all the candles! That means we get our wishes!"

Mary touched her forehead to Katie's. "Only if we don't tell anyone what we wished for, pumpkin."

Katie whispered to her. "This is one secret I'm not going to tell anyone, Aunt Mary; except maybe my pony Star."

Mary and Marshall chuckled as Marshall leaned in and gave his girls a hug.

"Happy seventh birthday, girls."

"Well, well, well. It looks like I'm missing the party. But is it a birthday party or an engagement party? It looks like you didn't wait long to move on without me, querida."

Mary and Marshall released their hold on Katie and turned to see Raph standing in the back door.

"It's my birthday party, Raph, mine and Aunt Mary's," Katie said happily.

Marshall stepped slightly in front of Mary and Katie as Raph stumbled down the few steps to the patio. Stan and Peter met him at the bottom.

"Why don't you just go back inside and sleep it off, huh, man?" Stan coaxed, reaching out a hand.

"I'm not sleepy. If this is Mary's party too, I should be here. But Mary's birthday is – you know, I can't remember when her birthday is right now, but I don't think it's today. She doesn't like to celebrate them anyway." He waved his hand in the air as if waving away a fly. He looked around at everyone staring at him in silence and continued, "Seems a dull party. Where's the drinks? The entertainment?"

Mary and Marshall shared a look as he helped Katie to the ground. "Angel, why don't you go into the kitchen and take the candles out of the pie for your mom? Maybe you can help cut nice big slices for you and Mary."

Karen was beside them before Marshall finished speaking, scooping up the pie from the table. Brandi was right behind her.

"Come on, birthday girl, I'll go too," she held out her hand to Katie.

Katie looked at Raph, wrinkled her nose and put her hand in Brandi's. "You want a big piece, don't you, Aunt Mary?"

"That's right, pumpkin, a nice big piece. Peanut loves bananas." Mary called after her.

Raph looked at Mary in confusion. "Pumpkin? Peanut? Bananas? This party has strange food, Mary."

Eleanor snorted from her seat at the table, which turned to a guffaw as Raph attempted to sit on a chaise lounge and missed, landing on his ass on the patio with thump.

"We've got to get his drunken ass out of here before Katie gets back," Marshall murmured in Mary's ear.

Peter was attempting to help Raph back to his feet but Raph was slapping his hands away, preferring to get up under his own power, though it was unsteady and lacking in grace. Mary was in front of him by the time he finally regained his feet.

"Look, Raph, you need to go sleep it off somewhere. I don't even care if you go crash in my room for the night. As long as you realize that I'm not joining you and that you need to have your stuff out of here by the time I get back from Memphis."

"You're going to Memphis?"

"Focus, numb nuts!" she growled. "I gave you back your ring this afternoon, do you remember?"

"No, no, no, I found the ring in your drawer, you didn't give it back to me. We had a fight, a misunderstanding, that's all. You're going to have my baby. We can fix this, we love each other so much, querida. Don't leave me." He reached for her beseechingly, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Mary took a step back out of his reach and if it wasn't for Peter's steady hand on his elbow, Raph would have done a face plant on the pavement. "I'm sorry if I wasn't clear before but we're done, Raph."

"But you love me! You finally said the words!"

She heard Marshall's sharp indrawn breath behind her and she almost flinched from the pain it must have caused him to hear Raph say that. She wanted to knock Raph's block off. She wanted to run to Marshall, tell him she hadn't meant it.

Instead she said, "No, I don't. I'm not in love with you Raph, I never was and it was wrong of me to accept your proposal and lead you on when you felt more for me than I did for you."

Raph exploded in a volley of heated Spanish words that caused Peter and Mary both to back further away. He began to pace and gesture wildly, pointing between her and Marshall, and her eyes widened. Mary didn't understand Spanish, but her partner did and she knew that Raph didn't know that. She glanced at Marshall and saw that his jaw was clenched, his eyes had narrowed, and he had widened his stance. With a slow, measured stride he came to stand next to her.

Stan wondered if he should intervene. He knew that Marshall spoke Spanish fluently and judging by the look on Marshall's face, Raph was ranting and saying nothing good about Mary. This could only end badly and at his granddaughter's party too. He glanced at Ellie, who shook her head slightly and smiled. _Damn it! She's enjoying this spectacle! _Well, he would be too if it wasn't happening here and now. He glanced at Peter who also seemed amused and transfixed by the raging Hispanic bull on the patio.

Suddenly Raph stopped his pacing and came to within a foot of Marshall's nose. He lowered his voice and said _something, _followed by a nasty laugh. Marshall's strike was as quick as a rattlesnake, the force of his punch coming all the way from his toes as his fist connected with Raph's jaw. Eleanor and Mary smothered giggles as Raph stumbled backwards over the chaise lounge and into the pool. Raph came up out of the water, wiping blood from his split lip and glaring at the marshal who was now standing over him at the edge of the pool.

"Cabron," Marshall spat, some small part of him enjoying the look of astonishment that swept over the other man's face.

As Raph waded to the pool steps, Katie bounced out the door to the patio. "Mama sent me out to get everyone's pie orders. We have peach melba, banana cream, and-" her chatter came to a stop as she took in the scene before her. "Why are Raph's clothes all wet? Doesn't he have a bathing suit in the house, Aunt Mary?"

Mary shrugged, and didn't know whether to laugh or cry that disaster had narrowly been avoided at her niece's birthday party; but how had Katie missed the bloody split lip?

* * *

_**7:20pm**_

Brandi and Karen insisted on those who were pregnant and recovering from gunshot wounds resting after pie and letting them clean up the aftermath of the party. Stan and Peter managed to get Raph into the house, cleaned up, and then watched as he stumbled into Mary's room and fell face down on the bed. Peter waited until Raph started to snore before he left the man alone; his duty as unofficial AA sponsor done.

Karen and Brandi were doing dishes when Peter slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Where's Mary?"

"She's sitting out in the arbor with Marshall and the kids," Brandi nodded out the window but put her hand on Peter's arm when he headed for the back door. "Don't go out there! Katie and Tommy have fallen asleep and I think Mary and Marshall are finally talking."

Peter shot her a grin and headed for the living room instead to watch sports with Stan.

Eleanor came inside, carrying an armful of platters. "I think this the last of it. You guys should see the family scene out there. Marshall's reading from the Shel Silverstein book and Tommy is asleep in his lap. Mary and Katie are curled up on the chaise lounge," Eleanor shook her head. "I never pegged Mary for the maternal type. I always thought Mary getting pregnant was one of the signs of the apocalypse or something."

Karen and Brandi laughed.

Outside in the arbor by the pool, the daylight was fading fast as the hot New Mexico sun was setting in a blaze of colors in the sky. Marshall tilted the book so the fading light hit the page as he finished the last poem: "'Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow, And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go, For the children, they mark, and the children, they know, The place where the sidewalk ends.'" He placed the book on the low table next to him as his eyes met Mary's and smiled.

"That was my favorite – and daddy always ended story time with that poem. I think that by the time he left, he could recite it by heart," she whispered softly, as she ran her fingers through Katie's soft bangs. Katie sighed in her sleep and tucked herself closer to Mary.

"I bet you did too."

Mary nodded. "That one and 'Hug o War' – which was Brandi's favorite. Those were the two I could recite from memory and I whispered them to her whenever she got scared, long after Jinx threw the book out."

Marshall was silent for a few moments before he recited softly, "'And there the sun burns crimson bright' – your dad-" he broke off uncertainly.

She sighed. "Daddy called me his sunshine, said he would love me until the sun didn't shine and the moon stopped smiling. I told him that was silly – how could the moon smile? And he said, 'There's a man up there, sunshine, how do you know he's not smiling down on you?'"

Tommy turned on Marshall's lap and he took the opportunity to gently place the boy on the chair next to him. "Mary, there was supposed to be another present in your gift bag but I took it out."

Mary's fingers stilled in Katie's hair. "Why?"

He fidgeted a bit in his seat. "It's from me – just me. I didn't know if you'd want it."

She glared at him. "That's ridiculous, Marshall. You know better than anyone what to get me for a birthday present. Hand it over."

"Wait a minute – I need to explain it, first. This was something I picked up when I was looking for a gift for our seven year anniversary as partners. I was looking for something to give you that would show you how much you mean to me as a best friend, a partner. I also wanted you to see that there was a man in your life who - loved you and was still here seven years later."

Mary felt moisture on her face as she whispered, "But you won't be here for our seven year anniversary. You _**won't**_ still be here in seven years."

Marshall heard the pain and the accusation in her voice and it cut him to the quick. "Mer, I may not physically be here in Albuquerque but I will be with you. I will never abandon you." He watched as she dropped her eyes and he leaned forward. "Listen to me, all you have of your father are pictures and letter that you have no way of answering. But you will be able to call me, or hop on a plane and come see me, even send porn to my office email and get me in trouble with my new boss," he raised his eyebrows in an attempt to get her to smile but sighed when the attempt failed.

An uneasy silence fell between them.

"Have I really hurt you so badly that you won't stay and give us a try? You'll run away before you even let me say that I think I'm falling in love with you?" she whispered.

Marshall dropped his gaze and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair, gazing out across the backyard,

"I've never been in love before," Mary swallowed. "The night you and I – made love, you made me feel things I'd never felt before. I felt so out of control and you know what happens when I feel out of control – I panic until I get back in control. I ran back to Raph because he only makes me feel things that I understand." She took a deep breath and raised her eyes, but he was still staring out into the falling dusk. Gathering her courage and fighting her fears, she pushed forward. "The pain I inflicted on you can't be soothed with a simple apology, I know that. But I am sorry, more than words can say. But I'm telling you that my feelings started before I knew I was pregnant, before you got shot, before I even knew what they were! So answer me this, Marshall. Are you willing to quit something we haven't even tried yet?"

Marshall took a deep shuddering breath that sounded like a sob as the outside lights around the pool and patio came on, illuminating the arbor in a soft glow.

"You don't play fair, Mary Shannon," he finally said.

She smiled. "You already knew that."

"How about I promise to think about what you said while you're in Memphis?"

"Deal. Now, can I have my present before it gets any darker and I can't see it?"

Marshall chuckled and pulled out a flat square jewelry box from his pocket and held it out to her.

Mary looked at it quizzically. "Well, it's not a ring," she joked, watching as Marshall paled.

Katie stirred, blinked and opened her eyes. "Oh, there it is!" she said as she focused on the box. She grabbed it from Marshall's hand and pressed it into Mary's. "Open it! Uncle Mars wouldn't let me see it before – he thought I'd tell you what it was." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Mary smiled down at Katie as the girl snuggled in front of her again. "I wonder whatever gave him that idea," she drawled as she and Marshall exchanged a silent glance. With trembling fingers, she lifted the lid and her mouth fell open.

"It's so pretty, Aunt Mary! Put it on, please?" Katie begged.

"In a minute, pumpkin."

Inside the box lay two flat gold medallions, each on their own chain. One medallion had a dotted circle in the center and the other had a dotted crescent shape on its side. Mary's finger traced the shapes as she looked up at Marshall for an explanation.

"It's called a luna sol necklace. One medallion has the sun and the other has the moon. Do you like it?" he asked uncertainly. "I wasn't sure because you always wear your Virgin Mary medallion but I told you I was looking for something special for our seven years and then when Katie's party came up today and I knew about what happened just before your seventh birthday-"

Mary cut him off mid-ramble by leaning forward and placing a swift, but intense, kiss on his lips, ignoring Katie's giggle as she was momentarily caught between them. "It's perfect. How did you-"

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "A million kisses-"

"The sun and the moon," they finished together softly.

A throat clearing just outside the arbor made them jump apart. "Am I interrupting, inspectors?"

"Hey, Stan," Marshall said as Katie dashed over to him with the jewelry box in hand.

"Grandpa Stan! Look at the pretty necklace Uncle Mars gave Aunt Mary for her birthday!"

Stan raised his eyebrows but gave his attention to Katie as he took the box from her hand. Her shout had woken Tommy, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Is it time to go already? Is the party over?"

The adults laughed. Marshall picked him up. "Come on, chief. Let's go find your mom and see if she's ready to pack up." Katie followed in his wake as Stan took a chair across from Mary.

"You throw quite a party, Mary, complete with shocking revelations, a drunk party crasher, and a smack down. It was better than reality TV."

Mary snorted.

"So, were you going to tell me about your pregnancy?"

"Of course I was!"

"Before Memphis?"

Mary studied her toes.

Stan grunted. "You know, I'm supposed to write you up for not informing me as soon as you found out you were pregnant." He held up a hand as Mary began to object. "But I'm not concerned with that so much as the fact that you were going to try and conceal your condition on this dangerous witness transport. We need to be focusing all our energies on Dena and now I find out I've got two pregnant women to deal with!" Stan snapped.

"Stan, Dena is an eighteen year old girl that is seven and a half months pregnant who is about to testify in her father and boyfriend's murder trial as well as her rapists. She is the one going to be under severe emotional strain that could lead to physical distress - all of those factors let alone the one that she's our witness, is exactly why I didn't tell you now. I don't want anything distracting you or me from protecting her. I am fine. The nausea has passed and I'm healthy. I'll have my twelve week check-up with my OB-GYN when I get back and I will be sure to submit a copy of the report to you."

"Be sure that you do, Inspector." Stan stood and turned to leave, then paused. "Mary, are you happy?"

"What?" She had an incredible sense of déjà vu. Hadn't Marshall asked her that exact same question when she told him of her engagement?

Stan sat down again, leaning towards her. "I know that you've never been good with kids – but you've changed the past couple of years as you've interacted with Karen's. Watching you with Katie tonight – well, that little girl loves you, Mary."

"I love her too, Stan."

He patted her knee. "You're going to be a good mom."

"God, I hope so. Actually, I just hope I don't kill him or her before they're old enough to fend for themselves."

Stan laughed as Marshall reappeared around the corner of the arbor. "Everything ok out here?"

"Any reason it shouldn't be, inspector?"

"Just checking on my partner, chief."

Stan rolled his eyes. "She's not in trouble."

Mary waggled her eyebrows. "I'm his favorite."

"Oh, yeah? Since when?" Marshall leaned against the arbor, crossing his arms.

"Don't kid yourself, Mary," Eleanor's voice floated on the air as she came into view. She held her purse and Stan's coat in her hands. "I'm his favorite."

"That you are, baby," Stan said as he slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ew," Mary said as Marshall laughed. Stan and Eleanor bid the inspectors good night and left.

"You all packed?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I wonder where I'm going to sleep tonight since my bed is occupied by an unconscious Hispanic man. Hey, you never told me what Raph said that made you punch him."

Marshall blue eyes darkened. "And I'm not going to."

She rolled hers. "Come on, I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Not about you, you haven't. Drop it, Mer."

Mary looked at her partner, wondering whether or not to push the envelope when Brandi called from the back door that Karen was ready to leave.

"You can always crash in my guest room," Marshall offered as they entered the kitchen.

Mary opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard the doorbell. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud to her partner.

Peter had answered the door and they heard someone saying, "I'm really sorry to bother you folks, but I'm looking for Marshall Mann."

Hearing his name, Marshall stepped into the living room so that he could see who it was, and he halted mid-stride in surprise.

"Jerry!"

* * *

***Who's Jerry? Friend or Foe? Reviews are LOVE!**

****This is where I leave you, my friends, as I go on my vacation! What happens in Memphis? Does everyone come out unscathed? Who is Peanut's father? Does Mary have a boy or a girl? Can Marshall let go of the past and Mary her fears so that they can be happy together? Stay tuned for Part 2 of Realizations when I return from Memphis (seriously, that's where I'm going!).**

**Btw, Mary's necklace really exists. Just enter the keywords 'luna sol necklace' into the google search if you would like to see it, and it's the first result. It's really pretty, just like Katie says!  
**


	7. Bump

***I'm baaccckkk! Did you guys miss me? Somehow I managed to write even with an adorable toddler saying "Pay with me!" - you try and resist that, seriously! **

****So this chapter has a double warning: First for tissues and second, though the word is never said, the topic of abortion is referenced. I respect everyone's personal views on this subject whatever they may be and I am in no way advocating one way or the other. Mary is simply having another panicky moment here. So no flames please!**

*****Who is Jerry? What is he doing in Albuquerque, and at Mary's house? Another Kandid Katie moment leads to a panic attack for Mary - paging Marshall!

* * *

**

"_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times**_

_**But somehow I want more"**_

_**-Maroon 5: 'She will be loved'

* * *

**_

"Jerry!"

The man who came into the light of the living room and strode across the floor towards Marshall could have been his twin, leaving the others in no doubt of his identity. He was a little bit shorter, a little bit stockier, and already had some gray hair showing at the temples; but the family resemblance was so striking, it left Mary's mouth agape.

Identical grins wreathed both men's faces as they met in Mary's front room.

"Beanpole!"

"Slugger!"

Marshall stuck out his hand but Jerry ignored it and threw his arms around his brother, giving him a bear hug that made Marshall groan.

"Easy there, man! I'm still recovering from a gunshot wound, you know."

"Aw, buck up, you pansy!"

Mary cleared her throat, which made Marshall's eyes dart to find her waiting for an introduction.

"Sorry. This is my oldest brother, Jeremy, but we all call him Jerry. Jerry, this is my partner Mary." He drew her to his side by reaching out and snagging her elbow.

Jerry's eyebrows rose as his eyes met hers. "So you're _**the**_ Mary."

Mary narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "It's a common name – I'm sure you know lots of Marys."

"Sure, but there's only one Mary Shannon that has been partnered with my Beanpole of a brother for the past six years; I've heard lots of interesting things about you – from mom, too."

Mary's curiosity was piqued but before she could ask, Katie came up to Jerry and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Katie. You just missed my birthday party, mine and Aunt Mary's. We had hamburgers, and potato salad, and banana cream pie. Uncle Mars got me a pony!"

"Whoa! Did you get a pay raise since the last time we talked, little brother?"

Karen laughed and joined the group. "Not a pony, sweetheart," she gently corrected. "He bought you riding lessons. Hi, I'm Karen Stanford. I was Marshall's partner before Mary. Katie's my oldest; my boys Tommy and Jamie are asleep in the mini-van out front."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm definitely in the wrong business; all the foxes are in the Marshal Service."

Mary rolled her eyes as Karen asked, "What line of work are you in, Jerry?"

Jerry winked at them. "That's need to know, ladies."

Mary threw Marshall a look of disgust. "Your brother's a spook?"

Jerry held up his hands. "Hey, I never said that." He shot her a grin. "But if I was, I trust you won't hold it against me."

Mary snorted as she heard Brandi whisper to Peter, "What's a spook?"

Marshall shifted uncomfortably and changed the subject. "So, what brings you to town? I haven't seen you since Christmas four years ago and that was at the folks' place. I don't think you've ever visited me here in Albuquerque."

"What, I hear you almost died and I can't hop on a plane and visit? Make sure my little beanpole brother isn't wasting away down here in the desert?" Jerry grabbed Marshall in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

Marshall grunted and twisted himself free with a grimace, unconsciously moving a hand to his stomach with the movement. Mary caught her partner's pained expression and threw a death glare at Jerry.

"Look, jackass, not that Marshall isn't happy to see you but he's not up to roughhousing, all right? Today was his first outing since leaving the hospital and if your brotherly antics have-"

"Mer, I'm ok." Marshall put his hand on her arm, squeezing gently, meeting her eyes. "I just need to get home, to bed."

"Hey, bro, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize that you were fresh out of the hospital," Jerry apologized and tried to hide a grin as he watched Marshall calm his wildcat of a partner with a simple look and touch. "My rental's right out front. Let me give you a lift home and then I'll head to my hotel."

"No way are you staying in a hotel, man. I have a guest room and you're welcome to it." Marshall clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder but then suddenly turned back towards Mary.

Jerry's amusement deepened as his brother and Mary seemed to hold a conversation without words.

Finally Mary spoke. "It's fine, Marshall. I'll crash on the couch tonight."

"In your own house?" Marshall's voice was soft, but it carried an undercurrent of anger. "No, Mer-"

Karen cleared her throat and both partners swung their heads towards her. "Mary, why don't you stay in our guest room tonight? It's always ready and you won't bother us when you get up early tomorrow to head out since the kids get me up."

"Please say yes, Aunt Mary!" Katie cried, grabbing her hand. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

Mary chuckled and gently tugged on one of her braids. "I don't remember the last time I had a sleepover, pumpkin," she winked.

Jerry had the distinct impression that he had stepped into Act Two of a play and all the drama had happened in Act One. He couldn't wait to get his brother alone to find out what the hell had happened at this party.

"Look, I don't want to put anyone out. I can stay at the hotel tonight and come over tomorrow if that will make things easier," Jerry suggested.

Marshall's eyes met Mary's. He knew without a doubt that where he wanted Mary tonight was beside him in bed. She was going to be gone for a week, on a dangerous witness trial transport, without him there to watch her back. She was still having nightmares of his shooting. She was pregnant – possibly with his child. She thought she was falling in love with him.

On second thought, perhaps it was best to start putting the distance between them now. Tonight had been so full of emotional revelations that if he got her home, alone, he might do more than his body was ready for – more than his heart was ready for. He had promised her that he would take the time she was gone to think about what she had said, and he would. As if he would be able to think about anything else.

"Staying at Karen's makes sense. It's closer to Dena's," Marshall finally said softly.

Mary nodded as she swung Katie up into her arms. "Looks like you're going to get that sleepover after all!"

* * *

_**Marshall's house, 8:45pm**_

"Sleeping already, beanpole?"

Marshall's eyes fluttered open as Jerry sat down next to him on the sofa. He had collapsed there as soon as they got back to the house. He told Jerry to explore the house and make himself comfortable, but did suggest that he might want to change the sheets on the bed since Mary had slept in there last night. Jerry had left Marshall flipping channels, telling his brother to relax and not to worry about him.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to find Marshall almost asleep in front of SportsCenter.

"Hey, I think my partner mentioned the fact that today was my first 'big' outing. And she throws some wild parties, even if they are just kid birthdays, believe me."

"I got the feeling I missed the excitement. What happened?"

Marshall shrugged. "It was pretty quiet until her very recent ex-fiancé showed up, drunk and belligerent."

Jerry laughed. "Wait, how recent? We talkin' months, weeks, days?"

Marshall grinned. "Hours – she gave him back the ring just before the party."

"That's harsh, man! So, what happened when he showed up?"

Marshall's jaw tightened. "Once he realized that she was serious and they weren't getting back together, he let his mouth get away from him – so I punched him," he shrugged again.

"Whoa, little brother, I think you're leaving out a few things. You don't just fly off the handle for no reason – you're the level headed one, remember? Scott and I are the ones with the short fuses like dad. You always talked your way out of trouble in school while we let our fists do the talking. Boy, did we used to get it – both at school and when we got home!"

"Violence is never the answer," Marshall said softly.

"This coming from the man who decked someone tonight! So, what did he say?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell, yeah! I want to know what some guy said to get my little brother so riled up that you let your fists do the talking – especially when you're fresh out of the hospital!"

"He's not just 'some guy', all right? They've had absolutely nothing in common but sex but I've had to put up with him for years since Mary was determined to keep seeing him on the side. Then when she got scared of what was happening between us and ran like she always does, she ends up engaged to him! And now she's – and it could be – but it might be – it's a damn mess is what it is, Jerry! Even when she breaks it off with him, he shows up drunk at Angel's party, shouting the most disgusting slurs about Mary – at least he was speaking in Spanish so no one else understood him. He should be grateful that I only split his lip!"

Jerry looked at his brother, wondering if he had ever seen him so worked up over a woman. "Marshall, what's going on? You're speaking in half sentences, and I don't know the background here. You're going to have to clue me in if you want me follow the crazy workings of your mind."

Marshall leveled a disbelieving look at his brother. "Don't play dumb with me, Jerry. I haven't seen you in four years, and you suddenly show up now, here in Albuquerque? Mom sent you, didn't she?"

A slow grin spread across Jerry's face. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she couldn't come herself. Because she's sneaky. Because she's firmly in Mary's corner even though she's my mother!"

Jerry laughed. "I think you're paranoid. I told you, I just wanted to see you. I just got back to the States from an assignment in Colombia – when would I have seen mom? Besides, I'm the brother that has a girl in every port, remember? I don't know why you would want to tie yourself down to just one anyway!"

Marshall sighed wearily. "Maybe you're right. I need to just take a pain pill and go to bed." He got to his feet.

"Need to me to come tuck you in before I head outside for a smoke?"

"Shut up!" Marshall turned back to his brother, observing the cigarette in Jerry's hand. "Those things will kill you, you know."

Jerry just grinned as he headed for the back patio. He made sure the door was firmly shut, before lighting up and taking a deep drag. He fished his cell out of his pocket and hit number 5, and waited for the call to go through.

"Hi ma, it's Jerry . . . Yes, I found Mary's house just fine, thanks for the directions from the airport . . . Marshall looks good, a little pale, but I think he's recovering well, ma . . . I'm at his house, Beanpole wouldn't hear of me staying at the hotel . . . Listen to this, ma, you'll never guess what I walked in on tonight. . . ."

* * *

_**Karen's house, Sun. morning, 6:15am**_

". . . And when you're bigger, I can take you out to the ranch with me and we can go horseback riding together. And we'll go swimming, and have picnics and do all kinds of fun stuff! I really hope you're a girl, Peanut, but I'll love you if you're a boy, too. I love my brothers, I just can't do the girl stuff with them, you know?"

The last remaining tendrils of sleep parted and Mary stirred. She heard Katie chattering away, felt her small hand gently patting her stomach, and smiled.

"I wish that I could tell you what I wished for at my party, Peanut, but Aunt Mary says it won't come true if I tell and this is something I want more than anything so I can't."

Mary's forehead wrinkled in thought. What had Katie wished for – what did she want more than anything? Her daddy to be home more, perhaps? Mary struggled not to sigh as she recalled the magic of wishes even as she remembered quite clearly the night childhood wishes had died for her. But last night, at her second seventh birthday party, Katie and Marshall had managed to restore some of that magic. She recalled the saying 'If wishes were horses, everyone would ride'. Well, in a manner of speaking, she and Marshall had given Katie a horse, hadn't they? And Marshall had given her the sun and the moon. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there is a little magic in the world after all._

"You're just a teeny, tiny bump right now but soon you'll be a big bump and next spring you'll be a baby!"

Katie's words washed over Mary and one in particular clicked in her drowsy brain. Did she say-

Mary sat up suddenly, the movement sending Katie rolling across the mattress with a squeal. "Katie, did you say _**bump**_?"

Katie, who was clad in Dora pajamas, scooted back to Mary's side. "Good morning, Aunt Mary, I didn't know you were awake! Did I wake you up? Mama's going to be mad if I did! She said I could come in and lie down with you but I wasn't supposed to wake you up and if I did-"

"Katie!" Mary said sharply. "It's okay – I need to get up anyway. But did you say I had a bump?"

Katie giggled. "You don't have a bump, Aunt Mary! It's Peanut!" She lifted the bottom of Mary's T-shirt up slightly. "See? Mama's stomach did the same thing when Jamie was inside of her. One day her tummy was flat, the next day - pop!" She giggled again.

Mary lifted a trembling hand and ran it over the slight mound that hadn't been there yesterday. The mound that was Peanut – her child; hers and oh God! Who was Peanut's father? Was it Raphael's? She and Marshall had only had sex once while she and Raph had bonked like bunnies. And wasn't it too soon to be showing? She wasn't even twelve weeks yet and here was living proof of her condition that she couldn't hide or deny any longer.

_I can't do this! Maybe it's not too late to_– suddenly it was all too overwhelming and Mary collapsed back against the pillows in a faint.

"Aunt Mary!" Katie gasped. "Mama! Mama, come quick! Something's wrong with Aunt Mary!"

Karen appeared in the doorway, fingers flying in her hair as she finished braiding her hair. "What's going on in here, Katherine Elizabeth?" she demanded.

"Oh mama! I didn't mean to do it!" Katie wailed as she launched herself at her mother. "We were just talking and I showed Aunt Mary her baby bump and she went a funny color and then she just –" Katie buried her face in her mother's neck and cried.

Karen didn't know whether to laugh or cry herself. She knew that Mary was most likely fine; she could see her friend's chest rising and falling, and her color looked good. In all likelihood, she had just fainted. Karen shook her head as she tried to calm her daughter. Mary was in no condition to go on this trip. She hadn't been sick last night and Karen hadn't heard her cry out with a nightmare in the night – but still. The stress of being away from Marshall and the changes her body was going through would only distract her from Dena. Karen offered up another silent prayer for her friend's safety as she set a sniffling Katie on the floor.

"Katie, my cell phone is on the kitchen counter. Call your Uncle Mars and tell him to get over here right away."

"Ok, mama."

She wiped the remaining tears from her daughter's face. "Do you remember what number to push?"

Katie nodded. "Is Aunt Mary going to be OK?"

Karen gave her a hug. "Yes, she just fainted. She never thought she'd be a mommy and she's scared. Go call your uncle."

Katie turned in the doorway. "Mama? I think Aunt Mary will be a great mama!"

Karen smiled. "Why don't you tell her that when she wakes up, sweetheart?"

* * *

_**6:45am, En route to Karen's**_

"So, you going to tell me what's so damn urgent that you had to drag my ass out of bed at six-thirty on a Sunday morning?" Jerry groused as he got off the interstate.

"You were already awake."

"That didn't mean I was ready to get up."

Marshall waved the comment aside and returned to staring out the window. Katie's panicked call had sent him into a tailspin of emotions. She hadn't made a whole lot of sense in the beginning since she had been crying and sniffling through her tears. When she had started the conversation with "Aunt Mary – I didn't mean to-", the most incredible sense of fear and dread had seized his heart. Why was his Angel feeling so guilty? Perhaps they had been playing a game and Mary had fallen down. Was she losing the baby – his baby? When Katie said the words "bump" and "faint", he nearly lost it. He promised Katie he would be there as soon as possible and had gone to wake Jerry.

"Marshall, what _**is**_ it?" Jerry demanded.

Marshall didn't turn his head from the window. "Mary's pregnant. Something happened to her this morning – I'm not sure what."

Jerry regarded his brother's profile in silence for a moment before he stepped harder on the accelerator.

Karen and the kids met them at the door. Princess danced happy circles around Marshall, who gently fended her off with a booted foot.

"Where is she?" Marshall demanded as he headed for the stairs.

"Still resting in bed. She's really embarrassed about the whole thing," Karen said.

"Embarrassed? I don't see what she's got to be embarrassed about."

"Well, have you ever known your partner to faint?"

Marshall paused just outside the guest room door. "Faint?"

Karen nodded. "Katie pointed out her baby bump this morning and she fainted from the shock."

Marshall clutched the doorframe for support as he sagged in relief.

"Marshall? Are you all right?" Karen gasped. "Oh, I should have called you myself – I suppose Katie didn't explain it well and you must have thought-"

Marshall shook his head at her as one of his big grins flashed briefly across his face. "Yes, Kare, Katie's version left a lot to be desired. Do me a favor and look after Jerry?" he said as he slipped into the room.

Mary was curled up on her side in bed, facing away from the door. She turned her face at the sound of the door opening and his heart lurched at the sight of her tear-streaked face.

"Hey," he said softly, toeing off his boots.

"Hey yourself," she whispered, turning over to face him, one arm wrapped protectively over her middle. "I can't do this, Marshall." Her eyes drifted down to her stomach before coming back up to meet his.

"Well, I think it's a little late to back out now."

"This coming from the man who always says 'where there's a will, there's a way'."

Marshall's heart began to beat faster as he approached the bed. Was she really trying to say what he thought she was? Shocked, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You're catholic, Mer."

She snorted. "I haven't attended mass in years, string bean."

"You were raised in the faith and you still wear your Virgin Mary medallion. Are you telling me that you could take the life of that little baby inside of you?" his voice cracked.

She shook her head, mouthing the word 'no' as she broke, the sobs coming from some place deep inside of her. Marshall sat on the bed and she crawled into his lap, wrapping arms and legs around his lean torso, squeezing him until he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe, and still it wasn't close enough. She pressed her face, her lips into his neck, into the hollow of his collar bone, and he wondered if she was trying to climb inside his skin. They were wrapped together so tightly that her shirt had ridden up slightly and her stomach was pressed against him and as he comforted her, reminded her to breathe, he could feel a slight bump that hadn't been there a few days ago. He ran one hand down and cupped her lower abdomen, feeling the babe growing inside, and Mary shivered at the contact. She pulled back to look at him; Marshall had tears in his eyes.

"When I say 'where there's a will, there's a way' – I'm talking about _**you**_. I've never met anyone as stubborn and tenacious as you, Mary Shannon. Your iron will serves you well in our job and has gotten us out of many tough situations. You find the way out – for us and for our witnesses. It's in your personal life that you doubt yourself. You still see yourself as the scared little girl that your daddy left behind. You don't see the woman who got her sister free from her druggie life and back into college. You don't see the woman who got her mother to admit she's a blackout drunk and into rehab to turn her life around. You don't see the woman who is an amazing aunt to three kids. You don't see the woman who is starting to open herself up to love and be loved in return."

Mary sighed and placed her hand over his on her stomach. "Marshall, I'm going to screw this kid up."

He shrugged. "Probably – but that's why kids are resilient. And you're not alone – you have your mom and my mom, Brandi and Peter, Karen and Keith, Stan and Eleanor-" he paused and searched her eyes.

Mary's other hand played with the collar of his shirt, which was still damp from her tears. "What about you? Do I have you, Marshall?"

* * *

***I don't know about you, but Marshall's 'will, way' speech to Mary had me all gooey inside. So, what did you think of Jerry? And what happens in Memphis? Wanna find out? Reviews are LOVE!***


	8. No guarantees

***Thank you so much for the lovely reviews - it's wonderful to know that I was missed and that you all are still interested in the story! The muses are rockin' and rollin' and waking me up early again so here's another update. It's super long and good things come to those who wait. That's right folks, some M/M goodness in this chapter!**

****Hmm, don't want to say too much here. No warnings for this chapter. Katie interrogates Jerry at breakfast. Mary and Marshall have a parenting moment with Katie that leads to . . . and Stan and Eleanor have a sweet good-bye at the office. Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

"_**I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand**_

_**It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For God's sake, dear"**_

_**Snow Patrol: Just Say Yes

* * *

**_

"Do I have you, Marshall?"

Marshall tried hard not to grit his teeth in frustration. "We're going around in circles having this same conversation, Mer."

She untangled her limbs from his and flopped next to him on the bed. "Well, we wouldn't keep having this same conversation over and over if you'd just give me a straight answer!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the answer you want to hear."

Mary folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. She looked so much like Katie in that instant that his mouth quirked upwards in amusement. "I don't understand what the hell the problem is, string bean. You've been secretly pining over me for years and here I am practically throwing myself at you and suddenly you can't pack your bags for Seattle fast enough!"

Marshall closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the headache building. How could she even think that his feelings had changed – that he wanted her any less today than he had for the past five years? Mary was the most frustrating, fascinating, intoxicating woman he had ever met; the fact that she didn't even realize how beautiful and attractive she was only added to her outward sensuality. His plan to leave had been an exercise in futility – deep down he knew it would never work. One way or another, he was destined to have this woman in his life.

Which brought him to his present dilemma – how much to tell Mary of what he had already decided before she left for Memphis? He was still reeling from yesterday's revelations. Not only had Mary broken off her engagement, but she had actually admitted to having feelings for him. But Marshall was afraid that in the light of day, once Mary had had time to think about the fact that she was free of Raph and then if Marshall also told her he was staying in Albuquerque, nothing would change. Mary would fall back into her same habits, leaning on him as a friend and partner, belittling him and using him, and then throwing him away when she didn't need him. His heart couldn't take that – not when she had said she might be falling in love with him. Not when she might be pregnant with his child.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when Mary hit his shoulder. "Hey, where did you go? I can hear the wheels turning in your brain and smoke's going to be coming out of your ears soon."

Marshall heard the underlying worry in her voice and reached for her hand. She looked at him in surprise. "Mer, I promised you that I would think about what you said while you're gone this week and I will. I'll still be here when you get back and I'll even call my new boss in Seattle. See if the job can wait until after Peanut is born."

Mary's heart began to beat faster. "And if it can't?"

He took a deep breath. "Let's take this one step at a time, all right? I won't go to Seattle next month and I'll think about what you said last night – but you have to promise me something in return."

Mary looked at him for a long moment before she nodded slightly. Marshall released her hand and pushed up the bottom of her shirt, exposing her very small baby bump to his eye for the first time. He drew in his breath shakily as he placed his hand over it; she trembled at the feeling of his hand against her bare skin.

"This is going to be a very dangerous transport and trial, Mer, and I'm not going to be there to watch your back." Marshall paused and swallowed.

Mary moved her hand to cover his. "It's going to be all right."

Marshall held up his free hand. "Let me finish, Mer."

She nodded.

"Not only is Dena pregnant, but you are as well. You've got to keep her and her unborn son safe as well as you and Peanut. For once, can you please just-" Marshall shuddered to a stop, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Shh," Mary whispered, pulling his head into her neck and rocking him gently. She briefly wondered why it felt so natural and right to comfort him before she pushed the thought away. "I know that I can get a little trigger happy sometimes-"

She felt his warm breath against her skin as he chuckled. "A little?" he repeated, teasing her. She rolled her eyes as he sat up to once again lock eyes with her. "I just need you to be extra careful and cautious this time around – in addition to your witness you're carrying precious cargo inside of you."

"Cargo? Peanut is not luggage!" Mary cried as she hit his shoulder again, and the tension in the room vanished. Marshall grabbed her hand.

"No hitting the invalid."

She snorted. "You're hardly an invalid anymore, string bean, but I still don't like leaving you."

"Jerry's here."

"Oh, yes! I'm sure he will be a big help if you need something in the middle of the night." Mary tugged her hand free and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me about your brother, the womanizer and agent?"

Marshall sighed. "Jerry's not that bad – but yes, he is the black sheep of the family." He came around the bed and pulled Mary against him with an arm around her waist. She went still and quiet with the contact. "I'm going to miss you too. How did you sleep?"

She turned and looped her arms around his neck. "I didn't have a nightmare last night – for the first time since you've been shot."

"You've had one every night?"

Her eyes were fixed on his shirt collar again as she nodded. "Sometimes more than one."

His arms tightened around her waist. "Promise me you'll call? No matter what time it is?"

She raised her eyes to his. "Another promise, Marshal Marshall Mann?" she teased.

He couldn't help it; he dropped a quick kiss on her upturned lips. "Promise me."

She could still feel the warmth of his lips and she wanted more. "I will. Anything else?" she grinned as she leaned in closer.

"Such as?"

"Wasn't there something else you wanted me to promise?" Her lips were dangerously close; he could feel her breath against his face.

"Was there?" He was baiting her and she knew it.

She rose onto her tiptoes. "Something to do with the fact that I tend to rush into things without thinking-"

He tightened his hold. "Oh yes," he drawled. "Do take care of yourself."

She sagged in his arms. "What?"

"I wouldn't want anything happening to our child while I'm stuck here in Albuquerque."

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock and Marshall swooped in to claim her with a kiss, the memory of which kept her warm on the road to Memphis.

* * *

"Could you please pass the syrup, Miss Katie?" Jerry asked, winking at the girl.

Katie giggled, and passed the bottle with sticky fingers. "Why don't you have a wife and kids, Jerry?"

"Katie!" Karen hissed from the stove. "It's not polite to ask people such personal questions. I'm sorry, Jerry."

"It's all right, ma'am, your girl is just very inquisitive, is all."

Karen laughed as she set another steaming stack of pancakes on the table and sat down. "And you're a saint for putting up with all her questions."

"I must admit I'm not used to being on the receiving end of an interrogation – now I know what the other side feels like!" Jerry chuckled.

"Mama, what does in – inqu- what does that word Jerry said mean?"

Jerry leaned over and gently tugged on Katie's pigtail. "It means you ask a lot of questions."

Katie scrunched up her nose. "But how am I supposed to find out the answers if I don't ask the questions?"

Karen rolled her eyes to heaven as Jerry laughed heartily. "Exactly," he said as he placed another forkful of pancake in his mouth.

"So why aren't you married?"

"Katherine Elizabeth!"

Jerry waved Karen's rebuke away. "My job keeps me pretty busy. I travel all over the world. It would be hard to have a wife and kids when I don't even have a house here in the States."

"You don't have a house!" Katie shrieked. "Are you homeless? Do you live on the streets – in a box or sleep under a bridge? We learned about homeless people in school and-"

"Katherine!" Karen hissed again but Jerry was laughing, holding his sides, trying to breathe because he was laughing so hard.

"No, Miss Katie, I'm not homeless. When I come home to the States, I stay with friends, or at hotels until my bosses send me on to the next job. Then I'm gone again."

"But that's so sad," Katie tilted her head and studied him through wide eyes. "You have no home, no family, and no friends. Don't you get lonely?"

Silence descended in the kitchen, broken only by Jamie's soft babbling from his highchair, as Jerry blinked slowly and tried to formulate a response. His missions left him little time to think, let alone get lonely. But when he was back in the States for a month or so – there was far too much time between meetings to see what he was missing. His friends from college and in the bureau had settled and married and many had moved away from DC. He was getting older and every time he came back, there were new and younger faces in the office that were hungry to take his place. Then what would he do – and where would he go?

"Everyone gets lonely, Miss Katie. But I do have a family – my folks, and my brother Marshall. We have another brother too; his name is Scott. He's a doctor in Chicago."

"Is he married?" Katie asked.

"Nope," Jerry grinned. "Ma is sad too because she doesn't think she'll ever get grandkids unless Marshall gets married."

Katie clapped her hands. "She'll have one if Uncle Mars marries Aunt Mary!"

Karen gasped and dropped her coffee mug, splashing the hot liquid on her hand and the table. She swore under her breath and wiped up the mess with a napkin, missing the smirk that flitted across Jerry's face.

"Mama! Are you ok?" Katie cried.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, just clumsy." Karen got up to refill her mug as Mary and Marshall entered the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled pancakes!" Marshall pumped a fist in the air and joined his brother at the table.

Mary cursed under her breath as she glanced at the time. "I don't have time, Kare. I'm running late to pick up Dena and get downtown to meet Stan."

Karen picked up a Tupperware container and thrust it into Mary's hands. "I packed you some to go. They have peanut butter, syrup, and bananas – your favorite right now."

Mary smiled. "You're a lifesaver – and that's not my favorite. But it's definitely what Peanut ordered!"

Katie jumped down from her seat and ran to Mary, burying her face in Mary's hip. "I don't want you to go!" she whimpered.

Mary squatted down until she was eye level with the girl. "Pumpkin, it's my job – I have to go. I'm counting on you to stay here and look after your Uncle Mars for me, remember?"

Katie nodded and sniffled even as she threw her arms around Mary's neck. The move knocked Mary off balance and the pair tumbled to the floor. Ignoring the snickers from Marshall and Jerry, she focused her attention on Katie. Placing the container of food beside her, Mary drew Katie into her lap. "What's wrong? You don't usually get this upset when I go out of town for work," Mary said softly.

Katie hung her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Mary lifted her head and silently appealed to Karen for help. Karen glanced at Marshall and then back at Mary. Understanding dawned in her eyes as Mary looked back down at Katie. "Are you worried that I'll get shot like Uncle Mars did?"

Katie nodded and buried her face in Mary's neck.

Mary closed her eyes and held the child close to her, wondering what to say. There was always a possibility of that and making a promise to not get shot was just asking for trouble. What could she say to offer comfort and reassurance without giving her word that nothing bad would happen to her? And as difficult as this good-bye was for Katie, it was going to be a hundred times worse when it was her own child she held in her arms, and they were the one who was looking for reassurance.

Mary heard Marshall join them on the floor as she opened her eyes and met his. He placed a hand on Katie's back and she turned towards him, abandoning Mary's lap for his.

"Angel, what does your dad say when he leaves on one of his trips?" Marshall said softly as he rested his chin on top of Katie's head.

Katie sat up straight on Marshall's lap. "That he loves me very much and to take care of Tommy and Jamie and help mama as much as I can. And that he will be back as soon as he can."

"And what do you say, pumpkin?" Mary asked her.

"That I will be a good girl and help my mama and watch my brothers. I tell him to please be careful and that I love him too."

Mary nodded and leaned forward. "That's all I can promise too, pumpkin. I promise to be careful – and I do love you, very much."

Katie launched herself off her uncle's lap and back into Mary's arms. Her response was muffled against Mary's neck but the beautiful smile that lit his partner's face left Marshall in no doubt of the words.

"Here," Mary said as the girl pulled back. She reached her hands around and unfastened the clasp that held the Saint Mary medallion in place around her neck. "Why don't you keep this safe for me until I come back on Friday, huh?" She slipped the chain around Katie's neck.

"Really? But I've never seen you take this necklace off!"

"I have that new one Uncle Mars gave me for my birthday. You wouldn't know what happened to it, would you?"

Katie's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh!" she cried as she raced from the room.

Mary and Marshall exchanged grins as they picked themselves up and dusted off their clothes. It was then that she noticed they were the only ones in the kitchen. She looked at Marshall in surprise.

"Karen and Jerry snuck out when I joined you girls on the floor."

Before she could answer, Katie skidded back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Aunt Mary. I still had it after I showed it to Grandpa Stan at the party and I took it to my room last night and I forgot to give it back to you." She handed the box to Mary.

Mary opened it and for a moment simply traced her fingers over the raised designs on the medallions before lifting the necklace from the box. As her fingers moved to undo the clasp, Marshall's closed over hers. She looked up to find his eyes searching hers.

"May I?"

Not trusting her voice, Mary simply nodded. She lifted her hair, giving him easy access to her neck, and shivered as his cool fingers grazed her skin as he fastened the clasp behind her head. He let his fingertips linger on the back of her neck and she leaned into his touch as the weight of the medallions pulled the necklace forward.

"It's so pretty, Aunt Mary! I'm going to get the mirror from mama's bathroom so you can see it too."

Mary hardly noticed Katie's departure as she was lost in the feather light touches of Marshall's fingers dancing across her skin. It had been too long – how could she have forgotten how wonderful this man's touch was? Her whole body was coming alive just from his simple caresses. What else had she suppressed from that night?

Marshall's mouth joined his fingers and he began gently kissing her left earlobe, murmuring words softly in French. Memories were coming fast and furious now; he had been speaking French endearments that night too. The combination of his kisses and words made her tremble and Marshall wound an arm around her waist to steady her. Was this the same man who had said less than an hour ago that they should take things one step at a time? This same man who was now nuzzling and caressing her neck with such abandonment?

"Je t'aime," he breathed against her skin.

Mary gasped softly. She knew what that particular endearment meant because she had looked a few phrases up when she had discovered his French version of the 'Count of Monte Cristo'. And she knew that he did – even though he hadn't said the words since before his shooting.

And most important of all, she remembered now that he had said them the night they had made love.

"I love you too," she said softly, turning to face him.

Marshall's head shot up and he took a step back, her words hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water. "What, wait?"

Mary rolled her eyes as Katie ran back into the kitchen. "I couldn't find it and mama said to tell you that it's getting really late."

Mary looked at the clock on the wall and swore. Katie's eyes got big.

"That's a grown up word and you're not to use it, Angel, understand?" Marshall explained while he gave his partner a black look.

Mary picked up her container of pancakes and handed them to Katie, along with her keys to the Probe. "Pumpkin, would you take this out to the car for me? I'll be out in just a minute."

"Okay!" Katie skipped from the room and Mary swung back to face Marshall.

"Mer, we don't-" he started.

She stopped his flow of words with a kiss that rocked him back on his heels and when she finally pulled back, all he could do was blink down at her for a moment.

"Will you let me talk for a minute, string bean? I know we don't have time to talk about what the hell just happened – but believe me, talking is the last thing on my mind even though we really need to. Especially since you're the one who said we were going to take things one step at a time and then you practically devour my neck here in the kitchen like Dracula. What did Karen put in those pancakes, anyway?"

Marshall grinned. "Flour, sugar, an egg or two-"

She smacked the back of his head. "Listen! You said the words – you thought I wouldn't understand if you said them in French or maybe you weren't even aware you said them, but I heard you loud and clear. And I meant what I said too. I love you – not as a friend or partner but as a woman loves a man. As in if I didn't have to rush out the door and break all the speed laws to get to Dena's, I would pin you against this counter and have my way with you until you begged me to stop."

"You need to go," Marshall whispered.

"What?" Mary took an involuntary step back. That was not the response she was expecting after she had finally stepped up and said the three biggest, most scary words of her life.

"You need to go because Stan is going to have your ass in a sling if you're late meeting the other marshal team," he continued softly, moving to close the distance she had put between them. "You need to go before both of us forget that there are children in this house." He stopped in front of her and gently placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into him, letting her feel how very much he wanted her. "You need to go because if you don't go in the next sixty seconds, I'm going to forget that I'm supposed to be thinking and taking things slow and **let **you pin me against that counter and have your way with me until I beg you to stop."

A slow, lascivious smile spread across Mary's face. "It's going to be one long road trip."

* * *

_**Sunshine Bldg, 8:30am**_

Mary ran her key card through the scanner and the door buzzed. She ushered Dena inside, waved to Stan who was on the phone in his office and looked around for Eleanor. Dena was already listening to her iPod, blocking out the outside world, and barely seemed to acknowledge the fact that she was about to put the past behind her for good. The young mother to be sat down at Marshall's desk, continued to ignore her surroundings, and waited for Mary to tell her it was time to move.

Mary glanced at her witness and sighed. Dena had said less than ten words to her since she had picked her up at her apartment. So much pain, anger, and resentment were carried on the girl's shoulders. In the five months she had been in Albuquerque, Dena hadn't made a single friend or joined any clubs through the community college she attended. Mary hoped that once the trial was over and the baby was born, Dena would be able to begin the healing process and move on.

"There you are," Eleanor said as she came from the back stock room. "Stan was fit to be tied that you're half an hour late."

"Yeah, well, you know us pregnant women. We take some extra time in the mornings," Mary motioned between Dena and herself.

Eleanor lifted a brow. "Are you going to use your pregnancy as a crutch for the next six months?" She didn't even try to hide her disapproval.

Stan emerged from his office. "That was the other team. They're downstairs and ready to roll."

Mary stood up from her desk. "I'll just get our things from my car and put them in the SUV." She turned towards Eleanor. "My sister will be by tomorrow to get the Probe and take it home."

"Good idea. If it sits there all week, that rusty hulk of metal might not start again," Eleanor murmured.

Mary gaped at her. "Who pissed in your oatmeal this morning?"

"You know, Mary—"

Stan rubbed his temple. "Ladies, please! Mary, take Dena downstairs and get your stuff transferred to the SUV. I'll be down in a minute."

The women continued to glare at each other.

"Now, Mary!"

Eleanor smirked as she watched Mary stomp from the office with Dena in her wake, but she wiped the smirk off her face when Stan turned to face her. He placed his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

"All right, Ellie, will you tell me what's been bothering you since we woke up this morning? I mean, not that I didn't enjoy the breakfast buffet and the other morning – delights – but you've been on edge and teary the entire time. What's wrong?"

She tried not to, but she could feel herself begin to shake and she knew he could feel it too. "Stanley, you'll think I'm being silly. Or I might hurt you by telling you because you'll think I'm comparing you to him and I'm not, I swear I'm not. It's just that – you don't do the witness transports anymore and – what if – I mean – after all – accidents happen – just like-" her voice broke and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Stan swore under his breath. How could he have missed it? She was having flashbacks of her husband John dying in that car accident. That was just one way he could get injured on this trip and they both knew it.

"Ellie, I can't promise you-"

"I know." She tightened her hold on him and bit back a sob. "No one can make promises like that."

"I can promise that I will always try to come home to you."

"Stanley," she sighed, and pulled back to press a kiss to his lips.

As soon as her lips left his, the words fell out of his mouth.

"I love you, Ellie."

Her eyes widened in surprise and for a terrible moment he thought she was going to run.

"Don't run. I didn't say the words expecting you to say them back – I know you're not ready to say them yet. I just wanted you to know how I felt, just in case."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare ruin those beautiful words by adding 'just in case'! You promised me you would always try to come home to me – did you mean that?"

"Of course I did!"

"And do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything."

"More than Sam?" she teased.

"Hmm, I don't know. We've been through an awful lot and I've known him longer," Stan pondered.

"But I can do tricks he can't," Eleanor purred.

"That you can, my love," Stan gave her another kiss. "I have to go. Mary will give me no end of grief for making us late now."

"My poor baby, traveling with two pregnant women."

He sighed. "It's going to be one long road trip."

* * *

***Wow - so much love being declared in this chapter! This isn't the end though - we're finally headed for Memphis. Wanna know what happens next? Reviews are LOVE!**


	9. All hell breaks loose

***So, for the most part my stories fall into the category of PWP - I don't really deal with the witness program part, just Mary/Marshall. But in this chapter, I do dip into a tiny teeny bit of plot (gasp!). So those omens and forebodings and shoes that you all thought might be dropped? You might want to fasten your seat belts now.**

****Warnings for STRONG language content/racial slurs and some violence in this chapter. Also Dena's name before she entered WitSec was Delilah.

* * *

**

"_**One of these days you'll be under the covers  
you'll be under the table and you'll realize  
that all of your days are numbered,**_

_**All of them one to one hundred  
All of them millions, all of them trillions  
so what are you gonna do with them all?  
You cannot trade them in for more, no, no  
Take every moment, you know that you own them  
It's all you can do, use what's been given to you"**_

_**Lenka: Live like you're dying

* * *

**_

_**Best Western Hotel, Oklahoma City, Sunday night: 10pm**_

Mary dropped her go bag on the bed and glared at the perky red haired marshal across the room from her. She fought the urge to reach for her gun, debating whether to wave it around to shut the woman up or place the cool metal against her own temple and pull the trigger. She met Dena's eyes as the girl collapsed on the other bed and smothered a laugh as her witness gave the other marshal the finger. _Well, at least she shares my opinion of Tina._

"I mean, I know Tony doesn't approve of Mike but it's just because he's a few years older than me. I don't think it's because he's FBI – I mean, Tony dated someone in the state department for two years before she got another job offer and moved back to DC. Maybe that's what he's really worried about, that Mike will get transferred or something. But we're the ones that got reassigned to Albuquerque and now I hardly ever see Mike. He's such a great guy. . . ." Tina continued to gush about her boyfriend as Dena curled up on her side in exhaustion and Mary began swearing under her breath. _How the hell do I get stuck with these people? As if the witnesses aren't bad enough – oh no! I have to get stuck on a cross country road trip with a still wet behind the ears, love struck woman who can't shut up for two seconds about life in general and her dreamy FBI douche bag boyfriend in particular._

"And you know what he calls me? Kitten! I mean, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?"

Mary hadn't been nauseous all day but right now the very idea of any man calling her 'kitten' made her want to vomit. Her mouth fell open as she tried to frame a response but no words came out. Fortunately Tina didn't expect a response; she just kept on talking. Much like the energizer bunny, she just kept going and going once she got started. Mary sank wearily onto the bed and stared out the window, letting the words wash over her, not really focusing on what they were.

The nine hour drive to Oklahoma City had taken twelve – even with the planned stops for meals and bathrooms; Mary just knew something was bound to happen and had insisted on leaving early. Shortly after their stop for lunch, Tony and Tina's GMC had blown a tire. It was a good thing Tony had been driving at the time; Mary wasn't sure that Tina would have been able to keep the vehicle on the highway and not have hysterics. Tony had put the spare on quickly, with some assistance from Mary, while Tina talked Stan's ear off. Dena had remained in their SUV, with the windows down, listening to her iPod.

Mary had liked Tony on sight. He was wiry and lean like Marshall, though he didn't have her partner's height. He was a few years younger, with bleached blond hair that he insisted was natural and not from a bottle.

"Really, Mary, I'm not a surfer and this is my natural hair color. Why is it that the girls never believe me?" he stuck out his lower lip in a pout as he lowered the car down from the jack.

Mary shrugged. "Maybe they're just jealous – you have a natural hair color some girls would kill to have."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "You believe me?"

A corner of Mary's mouth lifted. "Sure, your roots aren't dark – they would give you away if this wasn't your natural color."

"Hear that, Ti?" Tony crowed. "Mary believes me!"

When they reached the next big town, Tony found a tire shop and waited while the mechanics swapped the spare tire with a brand new one. It was then that Stan had his bright idea of mixing things up.

"Why don't I ride with Tony the rest of the way and Tina, you can ride with Mary? That way, we can get to know each other better and talk over the game plan."

Tony and Tina were eagerly agreeing to his idea while Mary was shooting her boss a dark look. She would have been happy to ride with Tony, but she had absolutely no desire to sit in a car for hours with the perky, red haired chatter box. After all, she would be sharing a room with her for the rest of the week – wasn't that enough togetherness? As Tina headed for the SUV, she grabbed Stan's elbow.

"What's up, Stan? Tired of playing 'slug bug' with me?"

Stan rubbed his right upper arm. "You leave bruises when you play that game, inspector. Don't hit Tina so hard, all right?" he laughed as he walked away, feeling the glare on his back.

The next few hours until they hit Oklahoma City seemed to take days. Tina never stopped talking. While Mary was used to Marshall's chatter and trivia, he knew when it was irritating her and therefore he shut his pie hole. While Tina droned on and on about moving to Albuquerque from Denver and how much she missed home and her friends and her boyfriend and how she'd never make it if it weren't for Tony and did Mary know that people called them 'TnT', Mary thought about Marshall. She thought about his eyes and his arms and his chest and his lips and the way he had whispered French in her ear this morning. She thought about what might have happened if she hadn't had to run out the door this morning.

These thoughts distracted her from Tina's incessant chatter and kept her warm until they pulled into the Best Western parking lot.

Mary was jarred back to the present by Tina saying, "Do you mind if I go first in the bathroom and shower?"

_God, no!_

"Go ahead. I'll make sure it's all quiet out there and check in with Stan and Tony next door," Mary reassured her.

"Thanks!" Tina smiled brightly and locked herself in the bathroom.

Dena sighed heavily from the other bed. "You better not leave your gun lying around on this trip, Mary, otherwise I just might shoot her and I'm pretty sure that would blow my deal with the DOJ to hell."

Mary fell against the pillows and laughed until she cried.

* * *

_**Marshall's house, Monday morning 1am**_

Marshall couldn't sleep.

He had tried every remedy he had read about, every trick his mom had tried on him when he was little but nothing worked. He had heated milk and downed half a glass before the warm liquid made him gag. He had counted backwards from one hundred by three's. He had gotten up and read from his Seattle guidebook and one of his Science Journals. He had watched two episodes of 'Storm Chasers' on the Weather Channel.

Nothing helped.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Big green eyes, blond hair soft as corn silk, lips that were full and ready to be kissed, skin that was begging for his touch.

His eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his chest, as he struggled to get his breathing back under control.

What the hell had come over him in Karen's kitchen? One minute he was fastening a necklace and the next he was devouring Mary's neck like she was his pancake breakfast! Her skin certainly tasted sweeter than any syrup he had ever had, Marshall realized with a moan.

_It must have been a moment of insanity. Talking with Katie, realizing that life is short, that Mary could – I guess I just couldn't let her go without letting her know that my feelings haven't changed, that I still love her._

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft chime of his phone signaling a new text. Marshall picked it up and saw the message from Mary that simply read: "You up?"

He smiled as he sent her a one word answer: "Yes."

Two minutes later, his phone rang. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID; it could only be her at this hour.

"Mann's house of pie, we make 'em to your order specifications."

"What are you doing up, string bean?"

He chuckled. "Waiting for you."

She sighed into the phone. "Are you in pain? Is Jerry falling down on the job already?"

"No to both questions, Mer. I'm fine and Jerry is on his best behavior. Did you threaten him before you left?"

"When would I have had the time to do that, Doofus? Before or after you ravished me in the kitchen?"

Her words made him flush and caused another part of him to awaken. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Ah, must have been Karen, then. So, why are you awake? It's an hour later for you."

Before she could reply, a boom of thunder came over the phone and Marshall smiled. Mary was scared of thunderstorms, though she tried to vehemently deny the fact. Growing up in New Jersey, she had never experienced the big "boomers" that rolled through this part of the country. The first time she had been in one, they had been coming back from a witness transport, driving through Utah. Marshall had actually had to stop the car because the lightning was striking all around it, making driving impossible. Mary was shaking like a leaf in the passenger seat, looking like a terrified child, until he reached across the console for her hand. She had grabbed his hand like a lifeline, climbed over the console and into his lap where she remained until the storm passed. Ever since that first time, whenever a big storm hit, Mary always tried to wind up staying with him until it passed.

"Is it a bad one?" he whispered.

"Is there such a thing as a good one?" she shot back.

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, on the floor."

Marshall sat up at her words. "Have you been sick?"

"No. I came in here so I wouldn't wake Dena or Tina, though the storm probably will. But if Tina wakes up, she'll start talking again and then I'll have to shoot her."

Marshall laughed. "She can't be that bad."

"I'm telling you here and now, string bean, neither one of us is allowed to get shot because I'm not going on another transport without you, understand?"

"I think that can be arranged. But that means you can't be jumping in front of any bullets on this trip, all right?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's my girl."

"You haven't called me that in a long time. I was beginning to wonder-"

"What?"

"Well, if you still-"

Again there was silence and Marshall wondered if the storm had dropped their call.

"Mer? Are you there?"

"I'm still here."

"I thought I lost you for a minute." He sighed and returned to their conversation. "When you got engaged, I pulled back to try to protect myself. But just because I didn't say the words, doesn't mean I stopped loving you. You have always been my girl."

Mary's response was lost in another clap of thunder.

"I'm sorry, my Cherie, you're going to need to say that again. Mother Nature drowned you out."

"I said 'I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that'."

Marshall grinned. "Well, you know what they say: better late than never."

* * *

_**US District Court, Memphis, TN Tuesday: 2pm**_

"I don't think I can do this, Mary."

Mary smiled faintly at the words. How many times had she uttered them in the past few weeks? Granted, she had been talking about raising Peanut and Dena was talking about facing her rapists and the murderers of her father and boyfriend, but still she had said the very same words.

"Yes, you can, Dena. Think about Jedidah; you're doing all this for him, remember? As soon as you're done here, you can go back to home and forget about all this."

The young mother-to-be shook her head. "My baby should have his father, his grandfather. What kind of life can I give him? I can't even show him pictures of his family!"

"I know this is hard-"

Dena gave her a scalding look. "You have no fucking idea how hard this is."

Mary silently counted to ten and wished for Marshall. He was so good with the emotional witnesses; the ones that were bottling everything inside and still not ready or willing to face the reality of their situation. _Well, Marshall isn't here. It's just me and you're about to get a dose of reality, the no-holds-barred Mary Shannon version._

"You're right, I don't know how hard this is because I still have my family, as fucked up as they are. But you have family too and it's time for you to stop focusing on what you don't have and focus on what you do have. Because in a few minutes they're going to come and call you and you're going to have to face the young men who not only violated you but killed your father and the father of your baby. And if you don't start focusing on that life inside of you, those men are going to walk because you are going to fall apart up there on the stand and justice will never be served." Mary took a deep breath as she stood and rubbed her stomach, watching as Dena caught the gesture with understanding for the first time. "Are you hungry?" she added, even though they had eaten lunch just a couple of hours before.

Dena let out a tense laugh. "I'm seven months pregnant, I'm always hungry."

Mary smiled. "Me too. Let me see what I can grab from the vending machines." She nodded at Tony, who was reading a newspaper in the corner as she ducked out the door, Tina hot on her heels.

"Wow, Mary, don't you think you were a little hard on Dena?" Tina panted a little as she struggled to keep up with Mary's fast, long-legged stride.

Mary reached the vending machines and surveyed the choices, knowing that Dena preferred chocolate like herself. Once she had gotten two packets of M&M's, she turned to the younger marshal.

"No, I don't," she said simply as she turned back to the waiting room.

"Oh. Well, maybe you could have been put a little more, um, tactfully?" Tina suggested.

Mary stopped so suddenly that Tina skidded into her back. She turned and looked down at her. "Look, marshal, you're not in Witness Protection so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to do my job before I show you my piece," she grinned as she popped a candy in her mouth.

Tina's own mouth fell open in shock as Mary left her standing alone in the corridor.

Dena and Mary ate their candies in silence and ten minutes later, a bailiff came for the witness. As Mary walked by her side down the hall, she whispered to Dena:

"Now remember, everyone thinks you died in that fire so your appearance in that courtroom is going to cause quite a commotion. You need to stay calm no matter what happens."

Dena nodded and took a deep breath as the bailiff opened the door to the courtroom, allowing her and her US Marshals to enter. Tony went first, allowing Dena and Mary to enter together, with Tina following behind. Stan was already sitting with the public.

Mary's eyes instantly went to the defense table. There sat four young men, white men. Clean shaven, wearing three piece suits, looking very much the parts of Harvard law students and not the gang members that Dena had described them to be.

As Dena entered the courtroom, a hum of recognition started and flew around the room. One of the defendants leapt to his feet.

"Delilah? Is that you, bitch? You're alive? And you're pregnant?"

The courtroom was buzzing with sound and the judge was pounding his gavel for order and for the defense attorneys to control their clients but no one was paying any attention. Dena was frozen in her tracks just inside the door by the witness stand, staring at the young man who had spoken.

"Can't you speak, nigger? We didn't cut out your tongue that night! That better not be my baby! I don't want no half-breed-"

Dena let out a howl of rage and lunged for the defendant but Mary and Tina each grabbed an arm.

"I would never keep a baby whose father was white trash like you!" Dena spat.

The judge was ordering for the bailiffs to remove the defendants and for the court to recess as Mary dragged a still struggling Dena back out the door.

* * *

_**Comfort Inn, Memphis, Tuesday: 6pm**_

"So now that their gang knows that Dena, aka Delilah, is still alive, the police said that gang activity around the courthouse has increased," Stan said as he took another bite of pizza. "We'll have police escort in the morning and each of us will be wearing Kevlar vests whenever we leave the hotel."

"Including Dena?" Mary asked in concern, as she glanced at the closed bathroom door. Dena had gone to take a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi about twenty minutes ago.

Tony nodded. "They have special vests for pregnant women."

Mary sighed in relief as Tina asked, "But are they really necessary? They're so hot and uncomfortable."

"You want to get shot and killed instead, marshal?" Stan asked, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

Tina swallowed. "No, sir."

There was a knock at the door; Tony and Mary instantly drew their guns. Stan rolled his eyes as Tina went to see who it was.

"Open up, kitten, it's me."

"Mike!" she shrieked, as she threw open the door and fell into his open arms.

Mary set the rest of her pizza slice on her plate, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Come in, let me introduce you. You know my partner Tony."

"Of course, Tony the tiger how are you?"

Tony curled his lip in disgust even as he gave a half wave.

"And this is Mary Shannon and Stan McQueen, marshals in Witness Protection. We're on-"

"Tina!" Tony admonished.

"We're on a job, Mike. That's all I was going to say, Tony. That's all I've told him."

"But you've told him where you are, marshal, where he could find you. That compromises our witness' safety and seriously undermines our trust in you," Stan reprimanded.

Tina wilted.

"Aw, kitten, don't look so sad. Look, Mcking, is it?"

Stan bristled. "McQueen, chief inspector McQueen."

Mike gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as he pulled out his identification. "Look, you really don't have anything to worry about – I mean, it's not like I'm just anybody. The name's Mike Faber, FBI. If anyone knows how to keep secrets, it's us."

"I don't care if you're a monk that's taken a vow of silence – not even other WitSec marshals share details of their cases because that's how witness protection works! This case has become extremely volatile," Stan added.

"Hey, I'm just a guy here to see his girl," Mike grinned as he placed his arm around Tina's shoulders.

"And what happens if the people that are after our witness notice you trailing along after your 'kitten'?" Mary pushed her way into the conversation. "And they follow you back here to the hotel? And oh look, the person they've been looking for happens to be here to and bang! She's dead!"

Mike laughed. "That's a little far-fetched, don't you think? Besides, I'm sure that you are all really good at doing your job and your witness will be just fine, kitten."

Mary's eyes widened. He didn't just call her kitten, did he? She stood up from the table and stepped into Mike's personal space. "Listen up, asshole, nobody calls me kitten. If you want to call your girlfriend that, go ahead, but you're not my man and I'm not your girl. And if one hair on my witness' head gets out of place due to your presence in town, I will personally shove my piece up your ass, _**kitten**_." She headed for the bathroom to check on Dena, leaving Stan to deal with Tina's mess. On the way she picked up her cell and dialed the office, knowing Eleanor would still be there.

"Don't tell me you miss my razor sharp wit already."

"Actually, being surrounded by nitwits and a douche bag does make me long for our sparring matches around the water cooler."

"I think I'm speechless."

"Then just listen: I need you to contact your pals in the FBI and find out all you can about an agent named Mike Faber from the Denver office."

Eleanor laughed. "The douche bag?"

"You got it."

* * *

_**En route to the courthouse, Wednesday: 9am**_

"This vest adds another ten pounds – might as well be another kid," Dena grumbled from the back seat of the GMC.

Mary glanced at her witness in the rear view mirror. "You want twins?"

"God, no! I don't even want the one."

"It's not too late for us to set you up with an adoption agency when we get back home," Mary suggested.

"I know, I know. I just – keep thinking about what you said yesterday, that Jedidah is all the family I have now and I need to focus on him," Dena said softly as she stared out the window.

"And Tina thought you were too hard on her," Tony whispered from the driver's seat.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to badmouth your partner, but she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. She talks a lot, but she'd never make it in WitSec."

"Oh, I know that. But she's a good US Marshal, Mary, and a terrific partner. There's no one else I'd rather have watching my back. It's only since she got involved with Mike Faber," he growled the name like a swear word, "that her job performance is slipping and I can't get her to see it."

"Well, I hope you can before she does some real damage to her career."

"I was hoping things would change for the better when we got transferred to Albuquerque. To be honest with you, I kind of pushed for it. But Mike comes down practically every weekend to see her and then he just sometimes shows up on our trips, like last night. I don't get it – what's he see in my partner, anyway? She's quite a bit younger than he is."

Mary laughed. "That's probably part of the allure – she makes him feel young and virile."

"Ew!" Dena exclaimed, making the marshals jump. They had momentarily forgotten she was there. "That's so gross. That's like dating someone old enough to be your dad."

Tony joined in Mary's laughter as they pulled into the side alley entrance of the courthouse, Stan and Tina right behind. Their two car police escort waited until they were parked and then slowly continued down the alley.

What happened next was burned forever in Mary's mind. As the US Marshals and Dena exited the vehicles, racial slurs and shots seemed to come from all directions, filling the alley and bouncing off the cars and other buildings. Dena screamed as Mary pushed her back behind the still open door of the GMC, shoving her onto the floor as bullets shattered the windows.

"Son of a bitch!" Mary swore as pain tore through her upper thigh.

A shadow fell over her and she glanced up to see Tony covering her.

"Get in the car, Mary."

"Where's Tina and Stan?"

"Not sure – get in the car! You've already been shot and you're pregnant too!"

Mary's hand flew to the back of her leg and when she drew her fingers away, they were red and sticky with blood. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she pulled herself onto the seat above Dena.

"Are you hurt bad?" Dena whispered.

"I don't think so. The bullet may still be in there though."

It felt like eternity before the police and other marshals got the situation under control and sounded the all clear. Tony sagged against side of the GMC; he had used his guns as well as hers but had managed to escape without any major wounds. Mary slid forward to plant her feet on the ground to look for Stan and Tina but Tony grabbed her arm.

"Mary, don't."

Icy dread raced down her spine as she shook his hand free and hanging onto the door for support, she placed most of her weight on her good leg as she peered outside for the first time since the shooting began. The alley was a bloodbath. Gang members littered the pavement; some were dead, some were moaning and clutching various wounds. Mary's eyes moved over their bodies, searching, searching for a familiar face. When she saw Tina lying in a pool of blood from a head wound, her stomach plummeted. The young woman was so still and even from this distance Mary could tell she was gone.

She swung back to Tony who was pale and leaning against the car for support. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He looked at her with hollow, unseeing eyes before turning his gaze back to something over her shoulder.

Mary spun around. "STAN!"

* * *

***Breathe, my readers, breathe! Reviews are LOVE.**


	10. Heartbeats

***You guys ROCK! Over 100 reviews for this story - that's the most I've gotten so far . . . please keep it up. It's candy for the muses!**

*** So, I couldn't leave you hanging on too long because I knew that some of you would pass out from lack of oxygen wondering what was happening to Stan. But seriously, you guys, Stan is the MAN! So breathe, it's going to be okay. This chapter starts out with a "Meanwhile, back in Albuquerque. . ." theme - but no worries, we return to the action in Memphis by chapter's end.

* * *

**

"_**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please"**_

_Avril Lavigne: 'Anything but ordinary'

* * *

_

_**Sunshine Building, Tuesday: 1pm**_

Eleanor glanced at the time for the third time in five minutes and wondered if the battery was dying in the small digital clock she kept on the corner of her desk. As she watched, the display changed from 1:01pm to 1:02pm and she sighed in frustration. The simple fact was the office was too quiet and she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like she was going to climb out of her skin in a minute from a lack of activity. There were no morning sparring matches with Mary by the coffee machine. There were no witness papers to process and file, no background checks to run, no calls to make to Bobby D or her contacts in the FBI.

But the worst part was there was no Stan. Eleanor pushed herself angrily away from her desk and went to refill her coffee cup, her boot heels tapping a loud rhythm in the empty space.

Working in an empty office was bad enough, but at the end of the day, instead of knowing he would be there to meet her with open arms and a warm kiss, there was only Sam. The big orange tabby met her at the door every night, his yellow eyes boring holes into her, silently demanding food and blaming her for Stan's absence at the same time. But once the feline's appetite had been satisfied, the two curled up on the bed, Eleanor clutching Stan's pillow with one hand and petting a purring Sam with the other.

Two nights – he had only been gone for two nights but Eleanor had already started to forget what it was like to sleep alone. To have the warmth of someone snuggled next to you, to wake in the night and hear their breathing, to feel their arms around you, or to reach out and touch them – these were things she had started to take for granted again.

Stan had called her every day, every night before she had fallen asleep. While his voice had been warm and reassuring, his words had been guarded and he had not repeated the words she had so longed to hear. She told herself it was because he was working and he was not alone; it didn't mean his feelings had changed, or he regretted saying the words.

Before he hung up last night, he had put her fears to rest.

"_Ellie? Is anything wrong?"_

"_No, Stanley. The office is quiet – not much is happening back here."_

"_That's not what I meant – you've been awfully quiet tonight."_

_She sighed into the phone. "I miss you," she finally said, fighting her tears._

"_Me too," he whispered and she heard some muffled sounds on his end._

"_What are you doing, Stanley? Are you there?"_

"_I'm here, I just stepped outside into the hall for a minute so I could really talk to you," he sighed and there was another long pause. "Well, it's not exactly private out here either-"_

"_It's all right, honey-"_

"_I'm afraid I have to go. But listen, you remember what I told you before I left?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I do, Ellie, so much. And I'll keep my promise – I'll see you at the end of the week."_

Eleanor swallowed a mouthful of lukewarm coffee and grimaced. Why couldn't she say the words back to him? Just because he couldn't say them to her didn't mean she couldn't say them to him. She knew she loved Stan – and yes, it was new and different from the way she had loved John. She tilted her head as she contemplated the remaining coffee in her cup. Maybe that's why she was having such a hard time saying the words – because they were the last words she had said to her husband. Did she really think that by saying them to Stan that she would somehow jinx their relationship? Doom it to the same painful end as her marriage? Eleanor slapped her free hand on the counter. _Damn it! I am not a superstitious person and I am not going to let these silly fears keep me from being happy. John would want me to be happy – and Stanley makes me happy. I'm going to tell him that I love him the next time I see him._

Eleanor jumped as a knock sounded on the outer office door. When she poked her head around the corner of the kitchenette, she saw Karen, Tommy, and Jamie waving at her from the other side of the glass. Crossing the floor with quick strides, she threw open the door with a huge smile as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Aunt Ellie! Mama said we could come visit you after preschool!" Tommy yelled.

Eleanor laughed and tousled the boy's soft hair as she looked back up at Karen. "What a nice surprise! The office is awfully quiet and lonely without Grandpa Stan, Uncle Mars, and Aunt Mary here to keep me busy."

Karen nodded in understanding. "I hope we're not interrupting anything?"

Eleanor waved her question aside and asked Tommy if he wanted a doughnut. After the boy was happily munching on his snack, the women sat down with fresh cups of coffee as Jamie bounced on Eleanor's knee.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Karen exclaimed as she set down her coffee mug and reached for her large purse. She dug around inside and pulled out a stack of envelopes. "We ran into Harry downstairs and he still recognized me so when I said I was coming up he let me bring the mail – is that a violation?" Karen lowered her voice to a whisper as she winked.

Eleanor pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm, since no one's here but me, we'll just keep it between us, ok?" She handed Jamie back to Karen so she could sort the mail into stacks. One envelope caught her attention and she held it for a long moment, staring at the official seal, before releasing a shaky sigh.

"What is it, Eleanor?" Karen asked in concern.

"It's a job offer from the FBI."

"What?" Karen gasped.

Eleanor nodded. "It's actually the second one I've received. The first one came a couple of days before Marshall's –" she broke off and looked at Tommy who was now drawing on some computer paper. Karen nodded in understanding, so she continued. "Anyway, in all the chaos, I completely forgot about it, until now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I feel bad because the offer is from someone I know quite well – a friend of a friend, and I'm honored that he would offer me a job as consultant in his department."

"Wow. I bet that job has great benefits."

Eleanor shrugged one shoulder. "Depends on what you mean by 'benefits'. If you consider a higher salary, retirement plan, stock options, and relocation to DC great benefits, then yes."

Karen sat back heavily in her chair. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I was going to do when the first offer came. I'm going to say, 'Thank you but I can't accept'."

"But it sounds like a dream job – what are you going to say if he asks you why not?"

"I'll tell him that Albuquerque is home now." She reached out and took Jamie, placing the baby back on her knee. Dropping a kiss on his head, she looked at Stan's empty office, Mary's and Marshall's desks, and finally back at Karen and Tommy. "I've got family here."

* * *

_**Marshall's house, Tues. 5:45pm**_

". . . No, Ma, Marshall isn't pushing himself too hard . . . He's gone for a walk with Katie . . . Now, Ma, Mary knows how to take care of herself. She's been a US Marshal for years, right? You're sounding like Beanpole. He's been as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof since she left . . . well yeah, I suppose the fact that she could be pregnant with his child might have something to do with it . . . I think he's way beyond having second thoughts about moving to Seattle, Ma. I think Mary's got him talked out of it – or should I say 'kissed'-"

Jerry whirled around as he felt the phone being yanked out of his hand. Marshall stood there with a smirk on his face, the phone dangling from his fingertips, Katie giggling at his side. The sound of their mother's voice calling for Jerry came through the handset loud and clear, which only heightened Marshall's amusement.

"You are so busted, big brother," he drawled as his mother's voice began to sound panicked. He held the cell phone back out to Jerry. "Say hello to mom for me."

Jerry snatched the phone and held it to his ear. "I'm fine, mom, just a lousy connection. I'll call you later," he said as he snapped the phone shut.

Marshall snorted. "You practically hung up on her. She's gonna make you pay for that." He stepped around Jerry and into the house.

Jerry caught the door before it hit him in the face. "Wait! Are you pissed or what?"

Marshall grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and handed a juice box to Katie who went into the living room to see what Tommy was doing. "You know, I'm not sure. I knew that mom sent you out here and yeah, it kind of does piss me off that everyone thinks they need to poke their nose into my private life." He paused to take a long swig of water. "But you wouldn't be here if you didn't care so how can I stay mad at you? But damn, Jerry, you're a lousy spy. You never even heard me coming and I had a seven year old chatterbox with me. How do you keep your job? You're getting old, man."

"Hey! Don't dish out the insults until you're well enough for me to give you a taste of your own medicine, little brother," Jerry joked but then he sobered. "Mom's just worried about you. She hates that she lives so far away from you now."

Marshall sighed. "I thought Dad would retire in Flagstaff. They were both so happy there."

"We all knew that when that job with the Task Force in KC came up it was too good an opportunity for Dad to pass up."

"Yeah, one last blaze of glory for the legendary Seth Mann. Did he even think about what the move would do to mom?"

"She's happy in KC, beanpole."

Marshall shrugged as he placed his empty water bottle in the recycle bin. "Anyway, next time you talk to her, you can tell her that no more interference is needed. I'm staying in Albuquerque."

"You're not moving away?"

Marshall turned at the sound of Katie's voice. The girl stood in the arch between the kitchen and the living room, gazing up at him with big, round eyes full of hope. _How does she do that? I didn't even hear her come back into the room. Jerry could learn a thing or two from her. _

He shook his head. "No, Angel. I'm going to stay."

Katie flew the distance between them and threw her arms around her uncle's waist. She pressed her face into his jeans, and mumbled something against the fabric he didn't quite catch. Marshall watched as Jerry ducked out of the room and down the hall before he picked Katie up and set her on the countertop.

"What was that, Angel? You had your face pressed against my leg and I couldn't hear you."

"I said you and Aunt Mary must have made up. You said the reason you were leaving was a boring grown up one and I think you and Aunt Mary must have had a fight but then on Sunday before she left our house I saw you guys kissing in the kitchen and I knew you must have made up. I'm right, aren't I?"

Marshall chuckled and pulled gently on one of her pigtails. "Yes, you're right."

"You know what this means, Uncle Mars?" Katie was bouncing on the counter in excitement.

"What, angel?"

"This means that wishes really do come true if you don't tell anyone what you wished for because my birthday wish just came true!"

Marshall's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "Your birthday wish came true?" he repeated.

Katie nodded so vigorously her pigtails bounced but remained silent.

"Well? What was it?"

Katie narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before giggling. "I guess I can tell you now that it's already come true. I wished that you wouldn't move to Seattle – that you would stay here in Albuquerque with me and Aunt Mary and Peanut," she said softly.

Marshall swallowed. He couldn't believe that Katie had wished for that –out of all the things a seven year old girl could have wished for! Hell, she could have even wished for her father to be home more often. But no, she wished for her Uncle Mars not to move away because the very idea of him moving away broke her little heart. He hung his head as he realized for the first time that he had been so focused on his own pain that he had not even considered how much pain his impending move had been inflicting on Katie, on Mary.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what, Uncle Mars?" Katie was confused by her uncle's swift mood change. "You didn't change your mind again, did you? You're going to stay, right?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "I'm staying."

The sound of the front door opening interrupted them and Karen's voice called out: "Guess who I ran into at the market and brought home for supper?"

"Aunt Ellie!" Tommy cried.

Katie jumped down from the counter and looked up at Marshall. "Can I tell everyone you're staying? Please?"

Marshall nodded and watched as she ran from the room, crying as she went, "Guess what everybody? Uncle Mars isn't moving to Seattle! He's staying here with us!"

* * *

_**Marshall's house, Wed. morning: 10am**_

Jerry came in from his smoke break to find Marshall finishing his toast and watching the news, again.

"Seriously, beanpole, can't we watch some sports for awhile? You've been glued to the news channel since Monday," Jerry groused as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

Marshall shot him a sideways glance before returning his eyes to the TV. "I talked to Stan last night. Things got a little bumpy yesterday."

Jerry's hand paused in the process of removing a glass from the cupboard. "Bumpy? Is that your way of saying things are about to get shot to hell?"

Marshall swung his gaze to his brother again. "I hope not."

Jerry's face paled as his eyes suddenly focused on the TV. "Turn it up, Marshall."

A pretty woman reporter was standing on the steps of a courthouse in Memphis. "Shots were fired earlier this morning in an alley outside this federal courthouse. There were several injuries and at least one fatality. Names are not being released until family members have been notified."

"Shit," Jerry swore as he swung to face his brother, only to find him dialing the phone.

"Eleanor, it's Marshall . . . yes, I just saw the news. What have you heard . . . I'm coming with you . . . I'll be ready and waiting." Marshall hung up the phone and left the kitchen, moving towards his bedroom at a swift pace.

Jerry followed. "Marshall, what's happened? Are Stan and Mary all right?"

"Eleanor hasn't been able to reach either one of them on their cell phones. She has a friend that is going to fly us to Memphis in his plane. She's picking me up in fifteen," Marshall was explaining all this as he pulled his government id and guns from his safe, checked the clips and attached them to his person. He pulled an overnight bag from under his bed, unzipped it, gave the contents a brief once over and closed it back up.

"Marshall, are you sure you're well enough? Why don't you let me go?"

"I appreciate the offer, Jerry, but you're not a US Marshal." Marshall strode past his brother out the door, back into the kitchen. He began pulling snacks out of the cupboard and grabbed Ziploc bags from the drawer to put them in.

"No, but I'm CIA. I can still help."

Marshall grunted. "Mary hates spooks, remember? And just like you can't talk about your work, I can't talk about mine, so thanks, but no thanks. I have to go. She's my partner."

"She's much more than your partner, little brother."

Marshall placed the snacks back in the cupboard and slammed the doors. "Your point, Jerry?"

"You're no longer able to think clearly where Mary is concerned because you're in love with her."

Marshall looked at Jerry in disbelief before he let loose a short laugh that resembled a snort. "I haven't been able to think clearly where Mary Shannon is concerned for years, Jerry. But I can assure you it hasn't affected my ability to do my job one iota. Mary and I are a team. I should have never let her go without me in the first place."

"You didn't have a choice, man. You're on leave until your doctor clears you to go back to work."

"Well, it's time to take a page out of my partner's handbook. Mary wouldn't have waited for some doctors say so to return to work and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines when she needs me."

From outside came the sound of a car horn and Marshall shouldered his bag. "Try to keep the bad news from Katie, would you?"

Jerry nodded. "What should I tell Karen?"

"The truth, if you can do it without Katie overhearing. I'll call as soon as I know anything."

* * *

_**Alley outside Federal Courthouse, Memphis, Wed. morning: 2 hours earlier**_

The alley was a bloodbath. Gang members littered the pavement; some were dead, some were moaning and clutching various wounds. Mary's eyes moved over their bodies, searching, searching for a familiar face. When she saw Tina lying in a pool of blood from a head wound, her stomach plummeted. The young woman was so still and even from this distance Mary could tell she was gone.

She swung back to Tony who was pale and leaning against the car for support. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He looked at her with hollow, unseeing eyes before turning his gaze back to something over her shoulder.

Mary spun around. "STAN!"

The image of her boss and mentor and father figure lying crumpled on the pavement, not moving, was enough to propel her forward without thinking about her injured leg. Searing white hot pain shot up her leg and she screamed as she fell to her knees.

"God, Mary!" Tony moaned as he moved to help her but she slapped his hands away.

"Stay with Dena," she ordered as the sound of sirens pierced the air. "Do you remember what our alternate hotel destination is and how to get there?"

Tony nodded.

"Then go – now, before the paramedics and more cops show up and this place becomes a madhouse of activity. The judge will no doubt call a recess again for today. You and Dena lay low at the hotel and I'll be there as soon as I can."

She watched as his eyes flitted one last time to the still form of his partner and she had to bite down the wave of sympathy she felt for him.

"Tony!" she barked, and waited until his eyes swung back to hers. "Go now!"

She was surprised when he pressed a quick kiss against her temple before jumping into the driver's seat, but recovered in time to wave to Dena before the GMC was out of sight. Struggling to her hands and knees and fighting the pain, Mary crawled to the still form of her boss, praying the whole way that the all the blood she saw wasn't all his. When she finally reached his side, she sat down, panting from the exertion and willing herself not to pass out. She wondered briefly how much blood she had lost as she looked Stan over.

He was lying on his right side and though blood was pooling under and around him, Mary could have broken out into the Hallelujah chorus because he was breathing. As she was rejoicing in this fact, he moaned and she leaned forward.

"Stan? Stan! It's Mary – can you hear me?"

He moaned again, louder this time and slowly rolled onto his back. Mary tried not to gasp as she saw the wound in his shoulder and the blood on the side of his head. Biting her lip, she used her hands and scooted around to his other side to get a better look. He had taken a bullet in the shoulder but the head wound looked like just a graze; it looked like it had hit the top of his ear. She slumped against him in relief as two ambulances pulled into the alley.

"Just hang on, Stan. Help is on the way."

Stan moaned again and murmured incoherently as Mary saw two paramedics making their way over to her.

Mary reached for her id and held it up. "I'm US Marshal Mary Shannon and this is my boss US Marshal Chief inspector Stan McQueen."

Nodding in acknowledgment of her credentials, they looked Stan over and got him ready to transport before turning back to her. Mary tried to wave them off. "Oh, it's nothing. Please, take him first. His injuries are much worse."

They might have believed her if she hadn't fainted.

* * *

_**Methodist University Hospital, Memphis, Wed. afternoon: 12:30pm**_

Mary didn't stay unconscious long this time. She came to in the ambulance to find the male paramedic elevating her leg and applying a tourniquet to stop the blood loss.

"Wow, that makes my head feel less light headed already," Mary smiled in relief.

Once they arrived at the hospital, she enquired about Stan but the nurses said he was already in surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder and repair some of the damage it had caused. They reassured her that his condition was stable.

The bullet had passed straight through the fleshy part of Mary's upper thigh so the nurse cleaned and bandaged her wound after putting in a good number of stitches. Nurse Strand also advised her to stay off her feet as much as possible for a few weeks and gave her a pair of crutches. When Mary voiced concern about how the amount of blood loss might affect her baby, Nurse Strand reassured her and suggested bringing in a fetal heart monitor so Mary could hear the heartbeat. This idea scared her but at the same time she desperately wanted to know that Peanut was ok so she agreed.

But when the nurse brought the monitor by, Mary was sleeping, so she made a note to come back after lunch.

Mary awoke shortly before lunch to find Faber sitting in the chair by her bed, his eyes red rimmed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Is it true? Is Tina really gone?"

Mary sighed, and tried to conjure up the same sympathy for him that she had felt for Tony but somehow it didn't work. "Yes, she is, I'm sorry."

The agent didn't say anything for a long time and Mary was hoping that he would just leave. "Did she say anything – you know, right before she died?"

Mary's mouth fell open. "You mean like a dying declaration of love?"

Faber nodded eagerly.

"No, numb nuts, she was shot in the head. She died instantly. Maybe if she had been focused on her job instead of being off her game because she'd been up all night playing grab ass with you, she'd still be alive."

Faber drew back in shock. "I don't see how any of this is my fault. I stayed at the hotel; I didn't follow you to the courthouse. Maybe if I had, things would have turned out differently."

Mary bristled, her hackles instantly raised. "Things would have turned out differently if you hadn't followed that poor girl from Denver in the first place. What did you want with her, anyway? We both know it wasn't going anywhere serious – I know how men like you operate. She was just a bit of skirt that you were chasing until someone else caught your eye. Except you didn't get to have a clean get away this time, did you? I hope this girl's death stays with you for awhile, Agent Faber. She was annoying as hell and never shut up but she was young and pretty and full of life and didn't deserve to die so young. And she just may have because you couldn't keep it in your pants. And you endangered my team and my witness in the process – which reminds me, I'll be putting that in my formal report."

Faber paled as he stood up. "Marshal Shannon, I'm sorry that I've bothered you so soon after the tragic events of this morning. I'm sure that after some rest, you'll be feeling much better and up to talking about matters in a more professional manner."

Mary gave Faber a slow, wicked smile full of teeth. "I assure you, this is as professional as I get. Have a nice plane ride back to Denver, Agent Faber." Mary leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes, listening with great satisfaction to the sound of a grown man putting his tail between his legs and slinking from the room.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on her door.

"Are you awake, Miss Shannon?"

"Oh yes, Nurse Strand, come in." Mary gently pulled herself to a sitting position.

"I just wanted to let you know that your friend is out of surgery and in recovery. The surgery went well."

"Thank you," Mary whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

"I also wanted to let you know that I brought the monitor if you still want to check on your baby and hear the heartbeat."

Mary gave a trembling smile. "Yes, this day definitely needs some good news."

Nurse Strand smiled back. "Pull your gown up a little, please. I need to put some of this gel on your tummy. And I'll give you a little warning that it will be cold."

Mary flinched at the cool gel hitting her skin and tried not to tremble as the nurse searched for the heartbeat with the monitor. What was taking so long? Was that normal?

Finally a noise that sounded like a cross between rushing waves and galloping horses filled the room. Mary's mouth fell open in awe and Nurse Strand smiled very broadly.

"See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about! Both heartbeats are very strong."

Mary wiped away a tear as she shook with relief. Peanut really was all right.

"Wait – did you say **both **heartbeats? As in more than one?"

* * *

***Holy Atomic Pile, Batman! Mary's got more than one bun in the oven? Marshall's on the way to rescue his girl and will this trial mess ever get sorted out? Hmm . . . . Reviews are LOVE!**


	11. Peanuts

***So, cast your vote now for Mary's twins: do you want boys? girls? one of each? (And no, I'm not going to do the "soap opera thing" and have them be from different fathers! Is that even possible? I always thought that was really far-fetched!)**

****As many of you guessed, Mary does NOT take the news well that she is expecting twins. Mary's panic, fears, and 2 touching reunions in this chapter. Possible tissue alert - but it pulls at your heartstrings more than makes you cry, I think. Song lyrics are for Stan and Marshall - 2 awesome men. If you don't know the song, youtube has awesome videos!

* * *

**

"_**All my life  
I waited for someone  
And all this time  
You were the one, so  
If you want a man that is here to stay  
Swearing he's forever true  
I'll never walk away  
I'll never give up on you  
And if you want a love that will save the day  
No matter what you're going through  
I'll never walk away  
I'll never walk out on you"**_

_-Westlife: 'Walk Away'

* * *

_

_**Methodist University Hospital, Wed. 1pm**_

Mary stared hard at the image on the ultrasound screen and tried not to panic. Where there had only been one peanut six weeks ago, there were now quite clearly two. Mary could feel her heart pounding, her breath increasing as the slightly grainy image swam before her eyes.

_This can't be happening. There was one – ONE baby in there and now there's two! It's like I'm a mother humpin' bunny rabbit or something. At my regularly scheduled check-up, am I going to find that they've multiplied again?_

The very thought caused the panic to rise higher in her throat, nearly choking her. Mary shut her eyes, struggling to breathe, so that she wouldn't be forced to ask Nurse Strand for a paper bag. She had never hyperventilated in her life – but then again, she had never fainted before until this week and she'd gone it done it twice now. She swallowed and opened her eyes to find the nurse looking at her in concern.

"You know, it does happen," Nurse Strand said softly, as she pushed a button and printed a picture of the twins. "You had your first ultrasound at six weeks, right?"

Mary nodded weakly.

"That's too early to hear the heartbeats and it's very possible that one twin was shadowing the other in your uterus. They like to play hide and seek," she explained with a smile.

Mary tried not to groan. _That's just great! I work in witness protection and my children are already hiding from me. My children! God, I was just starting to get used to the idea of one child! ONE! I can't – I can't – two! TWO!_

The next thing Mary was aware of was Nurse Strand fastening an oxygen mask over her face and telling her to take slow deep breaths. She wasn't sure if she had blacked out this time or not, but the cool rush of extra oxygen into her mouth and nose sure felt good; Nurse Strand was smoothing her hair back with one hand and taking her pulse with the other. After a few minutes, she removed the oxygen mask and put it off to the side.

"Feeling better?"

Mary honestly didn't know how to answer that. Her leg still smarted and her panic over becoming a mother had increased tenfold. She had a job to do and she didn't know how well she could do it hobbling around on crutches. Stan was somewhere upstairs, recovering from injuries more severe than hers, and Tina was dead. Dena was at the hotel with a US Marshal she barely knew and was no doubt climbing the walls.

She sighed. "Not really."

"What can I do to make you more comfortable? What do you need?"

_Marshall. _The name flashed across her mind and she sat up in the bed. She needed her partner, in more ways than one. "I need to make some long distance calls, and I know you people frown on cell phone usage around all this equipment."

Nurse Strand chuckled. "Since you're a US Marshal, I assume these are business calls so go ahead and use the phone by your bed. Just dial 9 for an outside line. But when you're finished, try and get some sleep. You'll be released in a few hours but you need to rest, Miss Shannon."

Mary nodded and waited until the nurse left before she grabbed the phone and pulled it into her lap. Fighting the overwhelming urge to hear his voice, she called Tony first.

"Mary, finally! How are you? How's Stan?"

"I'm fine – bullet passed through my leg, so I got stitches and crutches. Stan just got out of surgery. He took a round in the shoulder and had a graze on the side of the head. I haven't seen him yet but they tell me he's doing well."

"Thank God."

"How's Dena?"

"She's been going crazy wondering how you both are doing – want me to put her on?"

"Sure."

There was a pause before Dena said, "Mary? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I was getting really worried – there was so much blood, Mary."

"I know, Dena, I know." Today must have brought back so many bad memories of that night for her. "You did great, staying down and protecting Jedidah."

"It wasn't until the bullets started flying that I realized I didn't want to lose him – I love my baby, Mary," Dena's voice was muffled and Mary realized with a start that the young woman was crying.

"I never doubted that for a second, Dena."

"You're really ok – the baby too?"

Mary took a shaky breath. "Yes, Peanut and I are fine. Stan had to have surgery but he's ok too. I'll be back tonight but Stan will most likely have to stay overnight."

"Ok. Tony's making signs that he needs to talk to you again so I'll give him back the phone now."

"Dena? You get some rest, all right?"

"I think I can now that I've heard from you. Bye, Mary."

There was another pause and then Tony was back on the phone. "Hey, Mary, your cell got left in the car and it's been vibrating like crazy. I think the home office has been trying to reach you. The shooting made the news here but I don't know if it went national."

"Shit. Thanks, Tony. My next call was going to be to Marshall, anyway. I'll be in touch. How are you holding up?"

There was a bit of a pause. "I don't think it's sunk in yet, you know? But the authorities are going to have to notify Tina's folks soon and I can't help feeling like it should come from me and not them."

Mary blew out a breath. "Are you sure you want to take that on? Perhaps you should wait and call them afterwards?"

"She was like a kid sister to me, Mary."

She winced, remembering how she had once thought of Marshall as the brother she had never had. When had that changed? Shaking the thought off, she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can to relieve you, Tony. Try to hang in there a little longer?"

She could almost see him shaking himself out of his slump over the phone. "We've doing ok, Mary. See you when you get here."

Mary disconnected and tried Marshall's cell and the office but both calls went straight to voicemail. Rather than leaving a message, she tried Marshall's house. Jerry answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Jerry, it's Mary. Is Marshall around?"

"Mary, thank God! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice!"

"Well that answers the question of whether or not the news story went national," Mary quipped.

"Are you kidding? My beanpole brother has been glued to the news channels since you left in case there was a breaking story. He was on the phone the second we saw the report this morning. Are you and Stan all right?"

"We got a little banged up but we're fine."

"The news story mentioned a fatality."

"That was one of the US Marshals with us, a young woman named Tina."

"Shit, Mary."

"My sentiments exactly. So, is my partner around?"

"He and Eleanor should be touching down in Memphis in another hour."

"They're on the way here?"

"Eleanor was already on her way when Marshall called her to find out what was up and my brother just jumped on board with her."

"Damn it! He's not well enough to join this shit fest out here, Jerry! You were supposed to be looking out for him," Mary said accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me! I'm not my brother's keeper. There was no talking him out of it – not where you and that baby are concerned. He said he was taking a page out of your playbook and not waiting for some doctor to tell him when he could go back to work."

Mary had to chuckle at that. "So he went 'bad ass lawman' on you and you didn't have a comeback? You're pathetic, man."

Jerry laughed.

"Do me a favor and let Karen and the kids know Stan and I are ok? I'll call later but I'm on the hospital phone right now."

"Will do, and Mary?"

"Yes?"

"You and my brother take care. I want both of you back in one piece, especially my future niece or nephew."

Her mouth fell open as Jerry disconnected and the dial tone buzzed in her ear. Tears filled her eyes. _His niece or nephew – maybe you'll have one of each, Jerry. God, what am I saying? I can't be a mother of twins! It sounds so permanent, so final, so forever! I don't do forever – because nothing lasts forever._

Mary drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. She needed to pull herself together because if she sounded the least bit emotional on the message she left for him, he would know and call her on it as soon as he saw her. She dialed his cell and waited for the beep.

"Hi, Marshall, it's me. Stan and I are all right. We got a little banged up this morning and we're still at Methodist University but I repeat, we're ok. Dena is at the alternate hotel location with Tony. I'll probably still be stuck here when you land so head on over here first. See you soon."

Mary hung up the phone and replaced it on the bedside table, curling up on her side. She placed one hand over the slight mound of her tummy.

"Well, Peanuts, Marshall should be here soon. Should I tell him my news and watch to see if he passes out?" Mary giggled, fighting the urge to cry at the same time.

She knew where some of her fear was stemming from: the number of twins in Raphael's family. He had twin sisters, and two sets of twin nieces and nephews. Her vision was becoming haunted by the picture of two girls with matching pairs of brown eyes, brown hair, and brown skin; two girls who looked the spitting image of their father, Raph.

Mary drew her legs up slightly as the tears leaked from behind her lids. _Nothing lasts forever. What made me think I could be happy just because I finally found love?

* * *

_

_**Final approach to General Dewitt Spain Airport, Memphis, Wed: 1:45pm**_

"Eleanor, Marshall, please make sure your seat belts are fastened. I'm about to make my descent into Memphis. We should be on the ground in about ten minutes."

Eleanor flashed Marshall a watery smile as her friend Mike's voice came over the intercom from the cockpit and he gave her one in response. She had barely spoken to him since they had left the ground in Albuquerque almost two hours ago and Marshall was almost as worried about her as he was about Stan and Mary. Her eerie silence and the tears that fell like rain down her cheeks made him feel completely helpless. He knew that his boss and Eleanor had been seeing each other outside of the office for a few months now; he had even begun to suspect that it was a semi-serious relationship. But it wasn't until he saw her face to face this morning that he knew how serious their relationship had in fact become. Eleanor's face was completely devoid of makeup, as if she had already washed away the evidence of her first crying spell, leaving her face pale and her eyes red, shiny, and unbelievably large. When they had gotten out of the car at the airport, she had swayed unsteadily on her feet and Marshall had hurried to her side, steadying her with an arm on her elbow. To his surprise, she had slumped against him, letting her head rest against his arm.

"Stan's going to be okay, Eleanor. He's too tough not to be," Marshall reassured her.

She raised her eyes to his and he was struck with the raw emotion he saw there. "You don't know that. They said there was one fatality. What if it's-" she broke off, swallowing hard and dropping her gaze.

"Hey, don't think like that," Marshall said, giving her arm a little shake. "I know they would have found a way to contact us by now if it was serious. You know Mary – she's probably just giving the hospital staff hell and Stan is trying to talk them out of calling security."

Eleanor gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She sighed and moved away, towards the waiting plane. "I know you're worried too – about Mary and the baby."

Marshall took a deep breath and shouldered his bag, following after her. "She's ok – I have to hang onto that, otherwise I'll lose my mind."

Eleanor's eyes flashed to his in understanding. "Me too."

_She's ok, she's ok, she's ok – _those were the words that kept repeating in Marshall's brain the entire flight. It really was fortunate that Eleanor's friend Mike was available to fly them to Memphis – otherwise their flight wouldn't be getting in until sometime this evening since there were no direct flights from Albuquerque. Even so, the two hour flight seemed to take an eternity. Eleanor kept her face pressed to the glass most of the time and he tried not to bounce his knee or fidget in his seat like a little boy who couldn't sit still. He remembered a conversation he and Mary had had about superpowers once. She had asked him if he could have a superpower, what it would be. Back then his answer had been to be bulletproof. While part of him still wanted that superpower, today he longed for super speed. He could have been by Mary's side in a flash.

As soon as the plane touched the tarmac and was taxing to the small airport, Marshall and Eleanor unfastened their seat belts and turned on their phones to see if they had missed any calls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eleanor slump against the seat.

"No calls?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "You?"

He nodded. "It's a Memphis number – maybe it's one of them calling me from the hotel." Before he could call his voicemail, his text chime sounded. Scanning the message, Marshall's eyes misted and he bit back a sob of relief.

"Marshall? What is it?" Eleanor demanded.

He looked up at her. "It's a text from Jerry – he said Mary called. They're both ok, Eleanor."

"What?" Eleanor jumped out of her seat and crossed to his. "What else did he say?"

"That's it – hang on, let me check my voicemail."

She danced impatiently from one foot to the other and watched as Marshall listened to his message, watched as his face lit up in joy.

"What?" she demanded again.

"Listen," he said, pushing replay and the putting his phone on speaker. Mary's voice filled the plane cabin and Eleanor listened eagerly to her words, slumping slightly when the message finished.

"She doesn't say what Stan's injuries are," she said softly.

"But she says they're both fine – they're fine, Eleanor!" Marshall shouted, as he stood and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Methodist University Hospital?"

"I'll find out as soon as we're in the car with my GPS."

The plane coming to a complete stop caused both of them to momentarily lose their footing and Eleanor fell into him.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as her elbow hit his chin.

The intercom crackled to life once more. "That's why you are supposed to stay in your seats with your seat belts securely fastened until the plane has come to a complete stop. Lady and gentleman, welcome to Memphis!" Mike announced.

* * *

_**Methodist University Hospital, 2:30pm**_

"Well, chief, you look a million times better than you did lying in that alley this morning bleeding," Mary quipped from her wheelchair by his bedside.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, inspector, I think. So tell me what's happening. Where's Dena?"

"I sent her with Tony to the alternate hotel location. I'll be joining them as soon as they spring me from this joint – which better be soon because the food in this place is lousy."

Stan smirked but then something clicked in his mind. "You sent her with Tony? Where's Tina? Is she here in the hospital too?"

"In a manner of speaking," Mary mumbled under her breath. "Stan, what do you remember from this morning?"

Stan took a deep breath and grimaced because even that caused his shoulder to twinge in pain. "I remember parking behind you and Tony and exiting the vehicle just as all hell broke loose. Shots, screams, profanity, seemed to be coming from every direction. I ducked behind the still open car door and started to return fire."

"Where was Tina?"

He frowned. "She was coming around the front of the vehicle. I saw her pause, reach for her weapon when-" his eyes opened wide and looked at Mary.

She nodded. "Tina took a round in the head, Stan. She died at the scene."

"Shit!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really laid into Tina this morning. About her relationship with Faber and her unprofessional conduct – Mary, she was just a kid! I don't want a verbal reprimand to be the last words that girl heard on this earth."

Mary swallowed hard. "You had no way of knowing they would be, Stan, and you wouldn't have said what you did if you didn't care, if you weren't trying to impress upon her the gravity of her situation. For all her quirks and annoying habits, I liked Tina too, and she didn't deserve to die today in a gang shootout."

"Nobody does, inspector."

She grunted. "Oh, I can think of a few – like that Agent Faber."

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Think he had anything to do with what went down this morning?"

"The guy's a douche bag but I've been over and over it – and I just don't see how he could have been involved. I really don't think he's that much of a prick to put his current girlfriend's life in danger and he never saw Dena. As far as I know, he knows nothing about our case."

"Find out, Mary. Someone somewhere screwed up this morning and one US Marshal is dead. That's one too many in my book."

Mary nodded as the door to Stan's room opened and in walked Marshall and Eleanor.

"Ellie, are you a sight for sore eyes," Stan breathed.

"Stanley George McQueen," Eleanor stated firmly as she marched toward him, hands on hips, boot heels tapping a sharp rhythm on the linoleum. She stopped by the side of his bed, and slowly lowered her hands until they framed his face, turning his head so that she could see his bandaged ear. Clucking her tongue in disapproval, her eyes swept over his bandaged right shoulder and arm encased in a sling before coming up to meet his eyes again. "Don't you ever pull another stunt like this because I don't think my heart can take it."

Stan grinned. "Aw love, I've had much worse in my career – you've seen the scars."

She slapped his uninjured shoulder. "And you were much younger at the time too!"

"Ouch! That's hitting below the belt."

"You scared me."

He brought his hands up to frame her face. "I know, I'm sorry. But I remembered my promise and I really was trying to come home to you. Looks like you beat me to it."

She sighed into his hands. "I love you, Stanley." A tear escaped as she watched his eyes light up at her words.

Just before their lips met he whispered, "I love you too."

As soon as Eleanor advanced to Stan's bedside, Mary backed her chair away and Marshall slipped to her side. He squatted in front of her, cupping her face in his hands.

"If you're really all right, why are you sitting in a wheel chair?"

"Hospital policy?" Mary tried first.

Marshall raised one eyebrow and shook his head. "Try again, my Cherie."

"I told you I got a little banged up in the message I left."

"Define 'a little'."

She sighed against his hands. "I took a bullet in the upper thigh."

"Mary!" he cried, dropping his hands in surprise.

"Shh!" she admonished him, not wanting to bother Stan and Eleanor. But when she glanced at the couple, they were lost in a kiss. "Let's leave them alone and go back to my room," she suggested, wheeling herself from the room.

Marshall waited until they were in the hall before he looked down at her and hissed, "That's more than 'a little banged up'!"

Mary sniffed. "I beg to differ. I didn't require surgery. The bullet passed straight through. All I needed was a hundred stitches and I was good to go."

Marshall's eyebrow shot up again. "A hundred stitches, Mer?"

"Ok, ok, so I stopped counting after fifteen. But it sure seemed like a hundred."

Nurse Strand was waiting when Mary and Marshall got back to her room.

"There you are, Miss Shannon. I have your release papers. All I need is your signature and you're free to leave."

"Thank God!" Mary exclaimed as she grabbed the pen and papers and scrawled her name and today's date on the bottom line.

"Oh, I also brought a pair of scrubs in case you don't want to wear the pants with the bullet hole and blood stains back to your hotel."

Mary sighed. "That might be a good idea."

"Take care," Nurse Strand winked and left.

"Okay, that was strange," Marshall said as he looked at his partner in suspicion.

"What was strange?"

"How you treated that nurse. She was nice and pleasant and you were nice and pleasant back. You, Mary Shannon, treated a member of the medical staff with courtesy and respect. Has the baby taken over your brain?"

_You have no freaking idea._

"Perhaps." She reached for the pair of scrubs.

"Want me to stop outside while you change?"

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Mary whipped the hospital shift over her head, leaving her clad in just her underwear.

Marshall swallowed and felt his face grow hot.

"Why, Marshall Mann, I do believe you're blushing." She laughed as she sat on the bed and slowly pulled on the T-shirt. When she bent down to put on the pants however, pain shot up her injured leg and she hissed.

"What is it?" Marshall was instantly beside her on the bed, one hand moving to her stomach, the other to her bandaged leg. "Is it the baby? Your leg? Should I get the nurse?"

Mary bit her lip and tried not to laugh. He sounded as panicked as she had a couple of hours ago. They were in for a whole heap of trouble if she was supposed to be the level headed one in their partnership.

"Peanut is just fine, Marshall, really. I even heard the heartbeat today."

"You did, really? Wow. I wish I could have been here with you – that must have been amazing."

Amazing – had it been amazing? She had been so focused on the fact that Peanut was okay, and then overwhelmed by the fact that there were two of them that she hadn't stopped to think about whether or not it was amazing.

Mary smiled her rare mega-watt smile. "Yes, it was. The heartbeat was so fast." She knew that she was still talking about one baby, but now was not the time to tell him. Not when she could barely wrap her mind around it herself.

Marshall grinned back at her, his hand caressing her bump. "Katie's little heartbeat was really fast too – I'll never forget the first time I heard it. Promise me next time you hear it I can go with you and hear it too."

Mary pulled back from him, while Marshall looked at her in surprise. He wanted to go to her doctor's appointments with her? Sure, before she had left he said he would stay in Albuquerque until Peanut was born, to see what happened. But what would happen once he found out she was having twins? Would he still want to be with her if she popped out two peanuts that looked like miniature Raphaels?

"Mary, what is it?"

"Why would you want to torture yourself by going to my appointments with me if you're just going to leave Albuquerque after Peanut's born?"

Marshall flinched at the hurt in her voice. He scooted closer to her on the bed, closing the distance she had put between them. "I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you or Peanut or Katie. It was a mistake to even think I could try and leave you and I know I hurt you deeply. My leaving brought up all those old demons of your father leaving you when you were Katie's age and I'm so sorry, Mer." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I made you a promise a long time ago that I would be your partner for as long as you wanted me – and I've never stopped wanting to be your partner: in life, in love, in everything." He took her hands in his and he could feel hers trembling beneath his.

Mary slowly shook her head and dropped her eyes. "That sounds so permanent, so forever, Marshall. I don't believe in forever."

His heart lurched in his throat at her words but then he saw the scared little girl behind them and he smiled at her reassuringly. He touched his forehead to hers. "Mary, I love you. Do you love me?"

Green met blue. "You know I do."

"Then we don't start with forever. We start with today. That's all I'm asking for. Don't think about tomorrow." He learned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Mary sighed against his mouth even as the whispers started in her mind. _Don't think about tomorrow, because tomorrow you might be gone. Nothing lasts forever, not even love.

* * *

_

***Sigh* Mary is panicking and going to pull a 'Mary' isn't she? Marshall told her he's staying but if she doesn't talk to him about her fears . . . . Wanna find out what happens next? Reviews are LOVE! (btw, I know there's no such thing as a 'twin gene' or twins running in families, but Mary obviously isn't as well read as Marshall and myself!)**_  
_


	12. Forever

***We're coming down to the finish line, people! Only a couple chapters after this. Trial wrap-up, another futuristic nightmare (shudder), and Mary gets an unwelcome visitor when she gets home. Warning for violence in Dena's testimony.  


* * *

**

"_**There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us  
There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment  
Set aside for us?  
But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today"**_

_-Queen: Who wants to live forever

* * *

_

_**Springhill Suites Hotel, Memphis, Wed. 4pm**_

Tony looked up from the crossword puzzle as the door to the suite opened. His hand was reaching for his gun on the table as his eyes took in the sight of the unfamiliar tall, lanky man who entered and held the door open for someone behind him. Tony picked up his gun as the man turned slightly and the light bounced off the marshal star attached to his belt.

"Relax, Tony," the man said. "We're on the same team."

Just then, Mary appeared in the doorway, swinging through easily on her crutches. "Do me a favor and don't shoot my partner, Tony," she quipped, panting slightly with exertion as she dropped into the nearest chair.

"Partner?" Tony echoed, as he put the safety back on and dropped his gun on the table.

Marshall nodded and stuck out his hand. "US Marshal Marshall Mann."

Tony shook his hand with a grin of amusement. "Marshal Marshall Mann, seriously? What were your parents thinking?"

Mary cackled as Marshall gave a long-suffering sigh.

Tony's grin widened. "Sorry, I bet everyone says that the first time they meet you."

"Occupational hazard," Marshall nodded.

"Where's Dena?" Mary asked.

"Asleep in the bedroom; she passed out after she talked to you and hasn't stirred since. I was just about to run out and get some Popeye's chicken. Sound good?"

Mary announced she was starving and Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Could you also get me a peanut buster parfait from Dairy Queen? I think I still have a banana left to go with it."

Tony looked at her in amazement as Marshall shook his head.

Mary smiled at them. "What? Peanut has to have her daily banana, you know."

"Her?" Marshall repeated. "It's too early to tell the sex of the baby."

She shrugged. "After all the trauma Peanut went through this morning, she came through it without a scratch – that just goes to show that she's another strong Shannon woman."

Marshall rolled his eyes again and muttered something under his breath.

Tony had watched the whole exchange, smirking silently. _Oh yeah, they're just partners!_

"No problem, Mary. I'll pick up your treat and get Dena one too. We need to keep the pregnant women happy, Marshall," Tony threw the man a wink as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone. "But it may be awhile before I get back, if that's okay? I'm going to find somewhere private and make a couple of calls first."

"To Tina's folks?" Mary asked.

Tony nodded tightly. "And our boss." He gave a little wave and left the suite.

Marshall stared after him thoughtfully before turning his gaze back to Mary. "You trust him?"

Green met blue unwavering. "Yes."

Marshall nodded, once. "Good enough for me." He swept her up into his arms, the action causing a small shriek to escape her lips, as he moved towards the other bedroom with her in his arms.

"Marshall, what the hell are you doing?" Mary gasped.

"You, my dear, need to elevate your leg and rest."

She hit his shoulder with an open hand. "I've been doing nothing but resting all damn day! I'm too jacked up to rest!"

He deposited her on the bed and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "Fine, you won't rest then. But you will elevate that leg. I'll be right back."

Mary pounded her hands on the mattress in frustration and waited. He was back in less than five minutes, carrying his laptop. Plugging the power cord into the wall, he sat down next to her and turned it on.

"Now then, let's start with your arrival at the courthouse yesterday. Tell me everything that happened, everything you noticed, everyone you saw. Don't leave anything out, no matter how insignificant."

* * *

"So you're telling me, the police escort just left as soon as you reached the courthouse this morning? They didn't accompany you inside?" Marshall was repeating the details back to her, asking for clarification.

Mary wrinkled her forehead in thought. "They stopped when we did, but as soon as we parked – no, the cars pulled away down the alley heading back to the main street."

"Why would they do that?" Marshall was thinking out loud. "Why wouldn't the officers accompany you to the door to provide cover?"

"Maybe they thought the Kevlar vests were enough?"

Marshall shot her a look of disbelief and Mary threw up her hands. "I'm not saying that I believe it, string bean, I'm just saying maybe that's what **they** thought!"

"Well then, if that's what they thought, why give a police escort at all? Why not just give you the vests and say 'keep your heads down, people'?"

Mary nodded slowly. "So, you're thinking what I'm thinking: that there's a leak in the Memphis PD."

"It's entirely possible that someone is on the gang's payroll."

"But how on earth are we going to find out? It doesn't even have to be one of the officers assigned to the detail this morning. They could have just gotten a call from dispatch saying they were no longer needed."

"I have a friend in the department here – he's actually quite high up the chain. I'll give him a call and see what cages I can rattle. They've killed a US Marshal and I'll be damned if they kill our witness and her unborn child."

Mary's green eyes glittered. "I love it when you talk like a bad ass lawman."

He raised one hand and cupped her cheek. "I just love you."

Just before their lips met, a floorboard creaked outside the open bedroom door and they jumped apart guiltily.

"I thought I heard- oh! Marshall! It's good to see you," Dena exclaimed as she moved into the room as fast as her pregnant belly would allow.

Grinning, Marshall stood up from the bed and met the young woman half way, looping his long arm around her shoulders. "It's great to see you too, Dena. I'm glad you're all right. I was worried about you and the baby, especially when I saw the news this morning."

Dena's smile dimmed and Marshall led her to the bed, helping her to sit down on the foot of it. "I didn't want anything to happen to him. I didn't know how much I loved my baby until I thought I was going to lose him, Marshall."

"The love was always there, Dena, it was just the pain of losing your father and boyfriend that was eclipsing everything else."

Mary was stunned and Marshall was relieved to see tears begin slipping down Dena's cheeks. "Jedidah will never know what his father looked like, what his grandfather looked like," she whispered softly.

Marshall sat down next to Dena and let out a slow, deep breath. "You know, before Eastman invented and patented Kodak film in the 1880's, personal photographs weren't very common."

Dena looked at him in confusion as he felt a swift nudge in the back from Mary. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his partner glaring at him, a look he interpreted as 'get to the fucking point'.

"My point is, pictures haven't been around very long. So how did people preserve family images and memories before there was film?"

Dena shrugged her shoulders and waited.

Marshall smiled. "Some people drew pictures: on cave walls, on floors, on stone tablets, on paper. Some people told stories that were passed down from generation to generation that were so full of detail that all the listeners had to do was close their eyes and they could 'see' the action. But the single, most popular way of preserving memories without photos is still used today. Do you know what it is?"

Dena shook her head, her eyes wide, hanging on every word the tall, lanky marshal said.

"By parents simply telling their children what traits they have inherited from their family members, such as: 'You have my mother's eyes' or 'You have my father's nose'. When the child gets a little older, they might say: 'you bake apple pies just as good as Grandma's' or 'my dad used to like to play the piano too'." Dena was crying harder now so Marshall gently put an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, you don't want to constantly compare them to previous family members or they might get an identity crisis." Dena giggled through her tears. "But my point is, there are so many ways they can know about their family without seeing an actual picture, Dena. And I have a feeling that you're going to see pieces of your dad and Jedidah's dad every time you look at him. So don't be afraid to share those memories with him too."

Dena threw her arms around his neck and wept. Marshall was uncomfortable for a moment, until he felt Mary slide next to him, lacing her fingers with his free hand. She smiled up at him and reached across to smooth some of Dena's long hair back from her face.

The young woman's sobs finally reduced to hiccups and she pulled away, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Marshall reassured her.

"I'm glad you finally let some of that out," Mary said softly, resting her head on Marshall's other shoulder.

"Thank you," Dena said to Marshall, and then shifted her gaze to Mary. "Thank you both. I'm going to go lie down again for a bit."

"Sounds good; we'll let you know when Tony gets back with the food," Mary said.

Dena paused in the doorway. "Is Tony all right?"

"I don't think it's hit him yet, you know?"

"Yes, I remember all too well," Dena shivered slightly as she left.

Mary turned back to Marshall and surprised him by pushing him down onto the bed next to her. She curled into his side. He ran his fingers through her hair and for a few minutes, she enjoyed the sensation without saying anything.

"You never cease to amaze me."

He raised his head slightly from the pillow, looking into her jade eyes. "How so?"

"How you dealt with Dena just now. I've been trying this whole trip to get her to open up and let some of those emotions out and she's been closed tighter than-" Mary waved her hand, searching for the right word.

"You?" Marshall suggested and then flinched as the waving hand slapped his chest.

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh yes, Mary Shannon is an open book when it comes to talking about how she feels," he said mockingly.

"Listen, I just gave you a compliment and here you are-" the rest of her words were lost as his lips covered hers, his tongue delving out to plunder her warm mouth.

When they parted for air moments later, Marshall raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Mary's mouth opened and closed a few times before she shrugged a shoulder. "I have no idea."

He smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

"_Margarita! Mariposa! You both have five more minutes in the bathroom and then it's your brothers' turn!"_

"_Yes, mama!"_

_Mariposa stuck her head around the corner. "But, mama, they're boys! Rita and I need more time in the bathroom to get ready because we're girls!"_

_I laughed as I wiped applesauce from Miguel's chin. "And you get it! But RJ and Juan still have to brush their teeth and comb their hair! Now scoot – you've only got three minutes!"_

_Mariposa disappeared around the corner as RJ ran into the room. "Mama, can you check my homework?"_

"_Didn't I do this last night?"_

"_No, mama, you checked Juan's last night. I just finished mine."_

_I set down the baby's burp rag and looked into my son's eyes. "Why are you just finishing your homework now? Were you up late on the internet instead of doing your homework again?"_

_RJ shuffled his feet and refused to meet my eyes. _

"_RJ, I hate to have to talk to your father about this and move your computer back into the living room but if that's what-"_

"_No, mama, I swear I'll do my homework on time from now on! Please don't tell papa!"_

_I frowned, knowing that their father took a harsher line of discipline with them than I liked at times but things had been so peaceful lately that even I hesitated to rock the boat. "All right, RJ, one last chance. Your homework looks good," I said as I scanned the page._

_RJ hugged my waist, as close as he could with me being six months pregnant and ran to his room._

"_It's my turn!" Juan yelled._

_I glanced at my watch and sighed. "Girls! Time's up – let your brother in the bathroom." As I went to release Miguel and Michelle from their highchairs I wondered if my husband was ever going to finish remodeling the second bathroom. I really hoped it was before I popped these two peanuts out._

"_Good morning, querida."_

_I turned and met Raph's kiss over the twins' heads. "Good morning. I hope the kids didn't wake you. I know you were late getting in last night."_

"_Papa! Papa!" Rita and Mari ran into the kitchen and tackled Raph around the waist. He lifted both of them easily, gave them each a kiss and told them how beautiful they looked, before setting them down. Outside the bus honked. Squealing, the girls dove for their backpacks and out the front door. _

"_RJ! Juan! You're going to miss the bus!" I called._

"_Bye, Papa! Bye, Mama!" The boys chorused as they flew out the door._

_I sighed as I placed Miguel and Michelle in their playpen and poured Raph some coffee. "What would you like for breakfast? I have pancakes in the oven – do you want some eggs and bacon with that?"_

"_Sounds wonderful, querida. So, tell me what you're doing today."_

"_Well, the usual errands. Market, pharmacy, out to lunch with Brandi and Jinx and I think Karen might be joining us today. This afternoon I have my doctor's appointment – are you still going to be able to make it?"_

"_Have I missed any of the others?"_

_I shook my head, smiling. "Then I thought I might swing by and see Marshall-"_

"_Why on earth would you do that, querida?"_

"_I got his wedding invitation in the mail a couple of days ago and I bought him a gift. I just thought I'd stop by the office and give it to him. Unless you'd rather go to the wedding-"_

"_Well, I'm glad to hear that Marshall has finally found someone who makes him happy. I don't think we'll have time to go to the wedding, querida, but you go ahead and drop the present off. Tell him I wish him well and that I hope he has many bambinos."_

Mary awoke with a gasp, clutching the sheet to her chest, staring at a strange ceiling in a strange bedroom that wasn't hers. As she struggled to get her heartbeat back under control, she looked to her right and saw Dena lying beside her. She wanted to cry and laugh in relief at the same time. She wasn't married to Raph and they didn't have multiple sets of twins. It had been a terrible, horrible, fucked up nightmare. She reached a hand under the covers and caressed her bump lovingly. _It's okay, Peanuts, it was a dream. He's not your papa. He's not! He can't be._

She rolled to her side and closed her eyes, trying to wipe the images of those twins from her mind. As cute as they had been, they had all been miniature versions of Raphael and that was something she just didn't want. She wanted miniature versions of Marshall. Well, the Peanuts could have her blond hair, but she really wanted them to have his piercing blue eyes that changed colors depending on their mood. Smiling, she buried her nose in her pillow.

_"You're asking me to stay and what? Watch you grow heavy with child? Help you through the cravings and the heartburn and the gas and the childbirth classes knowing all the time that this baby might not be mine? Be with you in the delivery room and fall in love with a child that I desperately want but in the end look down into her chocolate eyes and see Raphael instead?"_

Mary shot up in bed again as Marshall's words rang in her head, piercing her heart. Oh God! What if the Peanuts really were Raphael's? Would Marshall love her enough to stay with her then? Would he love the Peanuts if they were Raphael's?

* * *

_**Mary's house, Sat. 3pm**_

"Well, we made it. Home at last," Marshall said, turning off the engine and resting his palms on the steering wheel.

Mary gave her partner a small smile and turned to look out the window at her house. "It's still standing; Jinx and Brandi haven't blown it up in my absence."

"Since Peter's been on the scene and your mother's alcohol free, things are a lot more stable, Mer."

"We'll see how long it lasts." Mary shrugged. "Nothing lasts forever."

"Hey." He reached out and captured one of her hands in his, waited until she looked at him. "One day at a time, remember? Today's all I'm asking for."

Mary bit her lip and nodded.

"Mer, what is it? Something's been eating at you since you left the hospital. I know we couldn't really talk about things while we were wrapping up the case with Dena but we're home now. So talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I – not here, ok? Not in a car in front of my house where we'll get interrupted."

"So, we'll go to mine." He released her hand and went to start the car but she stopped him.

"Wait, please? I need to go in there, check in and make sure Brandi and mom are ok, let them know I'm ok. I could also really use a shower and a nap. You need to do the same, especially since you did most of the driving today."

His eyes narrowed. "You will come over later? I'll make us some ribs."

She leaned across the console and breathed against his lips. "I'll bring the pie."

His eyes darkened and she laughed in delight. "You're all I want for dessert, Mary Shannon."

She broke the kiss all too soon and he noticed how sad her eyes were when she pulled away. He caught her elbow, keeping her close. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Just tired, string bean."

He didn't believe her but he decided to let it go for now since he could wheedle it out of her later with ribs and pie. "Get some rest." He dropped a brief kiss on her lips before she moved away and opened the door. "I love you."

She slammed the door and leaned back in the open window, studying his face in silence for a moment. "I love you too."

Shouldering her go bag, she limped towards the front door. Mary had refused to use her crutches the next day when Dena had returned to testify in court, insisting that she could get along faster without them, and set her teeth against the pain. Now, three days later, there was just a slight pull if she moved too quickly or twisted the wrong way.

Mary was relieved to find the house empty. Jinx and Brandi were probably at the movies; Peter was most likely at work. As she moved down the hall towards her bedroom she looked for evidence of Raph and was relieved to find none. She looked in her closet and drawers and found his clothes gone. Heaving a big sigh of relief, Mary shed her clothing and headed for the shower.

As she stood under the warm stream she wondered if she should call and check on Stan. He and Eleanor had flown back to Albuquerque when he had been discharged from the hospital on Thursday since his injury prevented him being an active member of the team. Marshall had taken over as team lead and had contacted his friend in the Memphis PD about their suspicions. To their amazement, MPD had had their eye on an officer for quite some time – they just needed more evidence. Hopefully this investigation would provide the additional evidence they needed to make an arrest.

Dena had been calm, cool, and collected on the witness stand, giving extremely detailed evidence against her attackers. On the night of the tragedy, she and her boyfriend had just announced their engagement to her father. They were celebrating at the small chicken shack that her father owned. Just before closing, the defendants came in. They hit her father over the head, knocked him unconscious, and dragged her and her boyfriend outside. That was where they gang raped her and made her boyfriend watch until they had to knock him out too. They dragged both of them back inside the shack, and poured gasoline over everything and struck matches, running out the door. Dena survived by dragging herself to the back stock area, where there was a trap door to the cellar, where she hid until the firemen came.

The defense attorneys tried to poke holes in Dena's testimony: it was dark and the boys wore masks so how could she be sure it was the defendants? Dena had just smiled serenely as she looked at each of them in turn before finding Mary's eyes in the public galley.

"Because I grew up with those boys, sir. The lead defendant, Tyrone? We dated this last year in high school but I broke up with him when he got involved in the gang. Those other three boys, Trevor, JJ, and Max are his best friends. I know them all well – I'll never forget any of their faces as long as I live."

Dena had never looked so happy to leave Memphis behind. She said she wanted to go home and make sure everything was ready for Jedidah's arrival. She said she had the 'necessities' but she still needed to buy some things to personalize the nursery. She and Mary had passed the long hours back to Albuquerque talking about colors and themes.

Mary sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the warm towel around herself, noticing that it definitely did stick out a little from her baby bump. She smiled as she wiped the steam from the mirror and then screamed as Raph's reflection was revealed in the glass.

"Hello, querida. I've been waiting for you."

"God, Raph. What the hell are you doing in my house?" Mary demanded as she moved past him, looking for her phone and her gun.

"Why are you limping?" he asked in concern.

"Don't change the subject! Why are you here? I told you that you needed to be out of my house when I got back from Memphis and I meant it. Get out!" she scooped up her phone, preparing to call Marshall.

He grabbed the phone from her and it skittered under the bed. "Don't! I just want to talk to you."

Mary glanced at her gun on the table by her bed and shrugged a shoulder. "So talk. You have five minutes before I start shooting off body parts."

Raph swallowed uneasily, knowing she meant it. "Is he really worth it?"

Mary's mouth fell open. "What? Who?"

"Marshall – that's why you broke up with me, isn't it? Because you love him and not me."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already have this conversation? Or were you too drunk at the time to remember?" She crossed her arms over her chest, holding her towel in place, and sat on the edge of her bed to take the weight off her leg.

"But is he really worth it? I mean, what can he give you that I can't? I already gave you a baby!"

"You sure about that?"

Raph stared at her.

"That's right – it's not yours. The baby's Marshall's."

Mary sat back and waited for the explosion. It never came. Raph sat next to her on the bed and tried to take her hand.

"Are you sure? Have you taken test?"

"Test?"

"To see who the father is?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I can't do that for a couple of weeks yet. Why aren't you more upset? You were a raging bull at Katie's party!"

"I'm so sorry about that, querida. I was so drunk and I'm so in love with you- you make me crazy!"

Mary reeled back from him and stood up. "Did you hear me? I told you, the baby may not be yours – that means I cheated on you, with Marshall!"

Raph stood and tried to take her in his arms. "But it was only one time, right? Like my one time with Judy. I know you, querida, and once you commit to something, you go whole pig."

Mary grit her teeth. "Whole hog, Raph, the expression is 'whole hog'!"

"But a hog is a pig – why can't you use the same word?"

"I don't – Raph! Nothing's changed. I don't love you, I'm not marrying you. I'm sorry."

Raph bristled. "I was ready to give you the world, querida."

"I don't want the world, Raph."

"What do you want?"

"I want –" Mary broke off, biting her lip.

"I wanted forever with you," he pouted.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in forever."

"Not even with your precious Marshall?" Raph snarled. "Does he believe in forever?"

"Yes."

Raph smirked. "Will he when our baby is born and I take him back to the Dominican Republic with me?"

The next thing Raph knew he was staring down the barrel of Mary's glock. "Get out before I put a bullet between your fucking brown eyes."

"Querida-"

"Get. Out."

Mary didn't move until she heard the front door slam behind him. Then she limped to the front door and locked it. Limping back to her room, she whipped off her towel and threw on some clothes and tossed fresh ones into her go bag. Grabbing the keys to the Probe and making sure her credit card was in her wallet, Mary limped out into the late afternoon sunshine.

* * *

***Where is Mary going that she needs her credit card? And what will Marshall do when he finds out that Raph threatened Peanut? Reviews are LOVE!**


	13. Mann with a plan

***Confession is good for the soul - and it's time for me to confess something that I did without being consciously aware of it! I 'borrowed' Mary's fear of thunderstorms (Ch. 9) from my good friend and amazing author BuJyo. This is an original idea created by BuJyo in her own fic canon. I'm still new to writing fanfiction and in no way did I intend to steal someone else's ideas! I thank those who pointed this out (to me and her) and I give all proper credit and citation to BuJyo for Mary's fear of thunderstorms. Thanks for sharing your idea with me!  
**

****Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of IPS except for Jerry Mann, Karen and her kids, and Elizabeth Mann. The plot line of this story is also mine.**

*****On with the story! Where's Mary? That's what everyone is starting to wonder in this chapter and the first person who starts to get a bad feeling may just surprise you! Marshall pays a visit to Raph and Stan, for two very different reasons! And by chapter's end we'll see where Mary's disappeared to!

* * *

**

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love."_

_-Billy Joel

* * *

_

_**Mary's house, 6pm**_

"Next time, I pick the movie and you pick the restaurant, ok?" Brandi asked as Jinx pulled her red convertible into the driveway and parked.

Jinx turned off the car and looked at her baby girl in surprise. "I thought it was a wonderful afternoon! Brandi, those are classic movies – it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to see those actors up on the big screen. I felt like a teenager again!" Jinx gushed as Brandi rolled her eyes and exited the vehicle.

"Mom, I'm glad you enjoyed it but musicals aren't at the top of my movie list."

"And they have such great songs!" Jinx continued as if Brandi hadn't spoken and started to sing. "'Seventy-six trombones led the big parade with a hundred and ten cornets right behind! They were followed by rows and rows-'"

"Mom, please!" Brandi hurried to her side of the car and clamped a hand over Jinx's mouth. "The neighbors will think you've been drinking again!"

Jinx looked up at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw before giggles escaped from between Brandi's fingers. She pulled away and started walking towards the house, but then stopped in her tracks. "Look, Mary's car is gone. I thought she wasn't due back until tomorrow?" Jinx looked at Brandi for confirmation.

"I thought so too – but maybe they just wanted to get back and so they drove all night or something. Oh man, I hope she didn't run into Chico. He was supposed to drop off his house key while we were at the movies," Brandi bit her lip as she unlocked the front door.

"Well, your sister knows how to take care of herself so I wouldn't worry about Mary. I still don't understand why Raph had to be out of here before she got back – couldn't they have worked things out?"

Brandi rolled her eyes as she set her purse on the couch. "No, mom, they couldn't. Mary doesn't love Raph, she loves Marshall."

Jinx looked at her daughter in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, Marshall's been trailing around after Mary like a little lost puppy for years but she's never given him a second look."

Brandi snorted. "Oh, believe me, she's looking now."

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Brandi's eyes fell on an object on the coffee table and she picked it up. "Here's Raph's key – guess that answers the question of whether or not he brought it by. I've got a bad feeling, mom."

"Isn't that something they say in those action movies you watch with Peter?"

"Yeah, but I do," Brandi sputtered. "I'd feel better if I knew where Mary was."

"She's probably at Marshall's – she's always with him these days," Jinx shrugged as she moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"But she's been gone all week. I think she'd at least leave us a note or something."

Jinx's response was interrupted by the faint ringing sound of a phone.

Brandi cocked her head, listening. "Is that – Mary's cell phone?" she asked as she moved down the hall to her sister's room. She was back in a minute, her face pale, holding Mary's cell phone in her hand. "Mom, this was under Mary's bed."

Jinx shrugged as she collapsed on the sofa. "She probably dropped it when she flew out of here earlier and just forgot about it."

Brandi was shaking her head. "No, it wasn't just by her bed or a little bit under her bed, mom, it was way under her bed – as in I had to get down on my hands and knees to get it." Brandi grabbed her purse from off the couch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Marshall's – I told you I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think you're making a tempest in a teapot, sweetie. Mary's probably over there right now."

"I hope so, mom. I really hope so," Brandi said as she scrolled through the missed call list and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_**Marshall's house**_

"Uncle Mars! Where are you?"

Katie's shout caused Marshall to shoot up from his semi-reclined position in bed. He had just swung his legs over the side of the bed when his niece flew through his bedroom door and into his outstretched arms.

"I'm so glad you're back! I didn't wake you up, did I? Where's Aunt Mary? She's really ok, isn't she? Jerry said she was but I guess I won't believe it until I see her for myself. He said she did get hurt a little bit but not too bad – she doesn't have a big bandage and a sling like Grandpa Stan, does she? Mom took us over to his house to see him and Miss Ellie yesterday."

Marshall could feel his head spinning as he tried to keep up with the rapid fire chatter and questions. He briefly wondered if his child would be this inquisitive and he felt the grin spread across his face. Looking up, he saw Karen watching from the doorway.

"It's good to see you back in one piece, Brain. Where's Mary?"

He glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw how late it was. "She should be here any time. She wanted to take a rest and freshen up before coming over here."

Karen's eyes were worried. "I've tried calling her this afternoon but I just get her voicemail."

"Well, maybe she turned it off to sleep – or her phone is charging. Katie, would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

Katie nodded eagerly and bounced off the bed, out the door. Karen came and sat on the foot, looking at Marshall in concern.

"What is it? Is Mary ok?"

"Physically, she's fine. The bullet passed straight through her upper thigh and the blood loss didn't harm the baby. But something's on her mind – there's something she's not telling me. I don't think she's having nightmares about my shooting anymore but even so, I don't think she's sleeping any better. Something's got her running scared."

Karen smiled. "Marshall, she's terrified of being a mother, you know that."

He shook his head. "It's more than that – I just can't put my finger on it. As well as I know her, I can't read her mind, Kare. She's got to give me some clue to let me know what she's thinking."

Karen nodded. "So you want us to make ourselves scarce tonight."

He grinned sheepishly. "I thought we could have a nice family supper together first – I told Mary I'd make ribs, and I know Katie is dying to spend some time with her Aunt. But afterwards, if you wouldn't mind offering Jerry your guest room so the two of us could talk here alone? I just know that if she has any out, Mary's going to take it and run; I'm going to have to trap her to get her to talk about what's bothering her."

"Does she know you're staying – that you've decided not to go to Seattle?"

He nodded.

"How did she take the news?"

"I guess I was expecting her reaction to be more like Katie's – but it was almost like she didn't believe me. Or she couldn't let herself believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"I reminded her that I promised I would be her partner for as long as she wanted me, and that I had always wanted to be her partner – in every way. I know that those words scared her. She said that sounded like forever and she didn't believe in forever."

Karen sighed. "Marshall, Mary wouldn't know what love is if she didn't have us in her life. She has no frame of reference for loving someone and sticking with them no matter what happens except in her relationships with us. She still has a lifetime of experience that says when the chips are down, people leave. And here we are saying it doesn't have to be that way; that we know the real Mary Shannon and we'll stay forever – however long that is – and love her."

He nodded. "I told her that we'll take it one day at time – to just focus on today since I know that the idea of forever scares her." Marshall shook his head in amazement at Karen. "You amaze me with how well you know her, Kare. I was worried for so long about how the two of you would get along, if you would like each other, if you would be hurt and think that I'd replaced you as my friend."

Karen laughed and hit his shoulder, a move that was so like Mary it took his breath away. "You are the brother I never had, and Mary's like a sister to me. I love you both, and I've waited for years for you to pull your heads out of your asses and get together. Don't walk away now, Marshall – and don't let her run."

"I won't," he vowed.

Katie ran back into the room with a glass half full of water. "I would have been back here sooner, Uncle Mars, but Jerry said I should let you and mama talk. I wanted to know what you were saying but he said it was probably really boring and then he wanted me to show him how to bowl on the Wii. Can you believe he's never played a game on the Wii before?" she giggled.

Marshall laughed, knowing that his brother had neatly distracted Katie so he could talk to Karen. While his brother hadn't had much time to play before, he and Marshall had been having bowling tournaments a couple times a day since he had arrived in Albuquerque.

"Come on, Katie," Karen said, taking her daughter's hand. "Uncle Mars is making ribs for supper. Let's go make sure we have all the ingredients."

Marshall glanced at the time again and frowned. Where was Mary? She really should have been here by now. He picked up the phone and dialed, but after a few rings it went to voicemail and he went to join the others in the kitchen, pushing down the feeling of dread that was growing in his stomach.

He had just finished mixing the marinade when there was a knock at the front door and Brandi stuck her head in. "Hello? Marshall?"

Wiping his hands on his apron, Marshall strode into the living room to meet her. "Brandi? What brings you by?"

"Um, is Mary here?"

The knot in Marshall's stomach tightened. "No, I thought she was home resting."

Brandi shook her head. "Mom and I got home from the movies a few minutes ago and saw that her car was gone. I found her cell phone under her bed, way under her bed," she put emphasis on the location as she held the phone out to him.

Marshall took the phone from her trembling fingers as Karen and Jerry came from the kitchen.

"What's up, little brother?" Jerry asked, looking between him and Brandi.

"Brandi found Mary's cell phone under her bed and her car is gone. No one seems to know where she is," he said with a frown.

"I – I don't want to accuse him because I didn't actually see him but-" Brandi stopped, biting her lip.

Marshall pinned his piercing blue eyes on her. "What is it? Who didn't you see?"

"Well, Chico was supposed to bring by his house key today and – it was on the coffee table when we got home."

"He'd been in the house?" Marshall asked, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"Well, unless Mary just ripped the key out of his hand and slammed the door in his face, yeah. But it still makes me wonder how her phone ended up under the bed."

Marshall clenched his jaw as a few scenarios flashed through his mind, none of them good. "Where is Raph staying now?"

"He got his old apartment back. It's on-"

"I know where it is," Marshall held up his hand to stop Brandi from giving any of her crazy directions. He turned to Karen. "Would you and Jerry take the kids and go look for her? Go to the park, the office, Stan's, anywhere else you can think of?"

Karen nodded and picked up Jamie, moving to call the kids from the backyard. Marshall went to his room, retrieved his gun from the safe, and clipped it to his belt. When he came back into the living room, Brandi's eyes widened when she saw it and she caught his sleeve.

"Marshall, don't-"

"I know, don't shoot him," he said, finishing the plea that he had heard her say often enough to Mary. Hell, he had said the words to Mary once or twice himself.

To his surprise, Brandi shook her head. "That's not what I was going to say."

"It wasn't?"

"No. I was going to say 'don't kill him'. I'd hate for my future brother-in-law to end up in jail. Mary's going to need all the help she can get raising Peanut."

Marshall grinned down at her for a moment, before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you when I know something.

* * *

_**Raph's apartment, 7pm  
**_

Marshall waited in the shadows outside of the apartment building for Raphael Ramirez to come home. Jerry had texted him a few minutes ago to let him know that they hadn't spotted Mary's Probe at any of her familiar hangouts. Marshall texted back for them to check the airport, just in case; he had no idea what had happened after he left Mary's but if she had decided to run they just might find her car in the long term parking lot.

Finally, he spotted Raph walking down the street from the direction of the bus stop. He waited as Raph mounted the short flight of steps to his door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Before the door could close all the way, however, Marshall inserted his booted foot inside. Raph whipped around in surprise and fell back a step at the sight of the lanky marshal on his doorstep.

"Marshall! What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a little chat, Raphael, man to man."

"About what?" Raph's eyes narrowed.

"About what happened this afternoon at Mary's," Marshall said, using his boot to shove the door wide and walk into the apartment.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You entered the home of a US Marshal, without permission, after she had made it very clear that you were to leave and not come back. That sounds like breaking and entering to me."

"I didn't break anything – I had key! I just wanted to talk to her."

Marshall motioned to the living room. "Have a seat, Raph. Tell me what you and Mary talked about."

Raph sat on the couch and watched as Marshall leaned against the wall, one hand resting lightly on his gun. Stammering with nervousness, he said he had gone to Mary's to drop off his key but when he saw she was home, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to her.

"She was just getting out of the shower and I guess I surprised her because she screamed."

Marshall tried not to flinch and instead tightened his grip on his gun. Raph noticed the movement and he swallowed convulsively. "What happened next?" he ground out from between clenched teeth.

"She picked up her phone, but I knocked it out of her hand. I didn't want any interruptions - I just wanted to talk to her. And she said, ok, talk. So I told her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her but she said we were done and she told me to leave," Raph spoke fast, saying all this in one breath and then stopped, not wanting to say any more.

Marshall stared at the other man, knowing there was more to the story. Mary wouldn't have run if that's all that was said.

"What else?"

Raph fidgeted. "I asked her what was so great about you and that's when she told me that the baby was yours – that I wasn't the father."

Marshall's heart was singing inside but he kept his face carefully passive. As much joy as the words brought to him, he knew that they must have been a knife in the heart to Raph. At least the truth was out in the open – but why had Mary run? Surely Raph hadn't gone and said something stupid? Marshall's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the twitching man on the couch.

Raph got up and began pacing. "And I told her she couldn't tell without test – and baby was mine and I would take him back home with me. Back to the Dominican Republic." Raph stopped and met Marshall's eyes defiantly.

Raph had barely finished speaking before Marshall was in his personal space, grabbing him by the collar and slamming Raph into the nearby wall. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You entered a US Marshal's house without permission, tried to get into her pants and when your advances were rebuffed, you threatened to take away her child – no, you threatened to take away **my **child. Does that about cover it?" Marshall snarled, pushing him harder into the wall.

Raph stared at Marshall in shock, his mouth hanging open, not believing the rage he was seeing in the other man's eyes.

"Do you understand what Mary and I do for a living, Raph? The connections we have in the US government? I can pick up the phone right now and make your life hell. I have very good friends who work in immigration who could make your green card magically disappear."

"I'm here in this country legally!" Raph protested weakly.

"Prove it," Marshall whispered. "Believe me; it will be very hard to do once my friends are finished with you." He released Raph's collar and stepped back a step. "So, I'm going to give you a piece of advice: go home to mama. Meet a nice Latino girl and have beautiful babies with her. If you take my advice and don't contact Mary and Peanut just happens to share some of your DNA, we'll drop you a line in a year or two and let you know. But if you're still here in a couple of days, causing trouble, I'm going to come back and say the three scariest words to you I know. Want to know what they are?" Marshall grinned so wide Raph could see his molars. "See you later!"

Raph was so stunned he didn't recover the power of speech until Marshall was turning the doorknob to leave.

"You can't threaten me! I'll go to police!"

Marshall turned and gave one last toothy grin. "You do that – and be sure to tell Detective Bobby Derschowitz I said hello."

* * *

Marshall's phone vibrated just as he was climbing into his truck.

"Hey, Jerry. What's up?"

"We found her car, bro. You were right, it's in the long term parking lot here at the airport."

Marshall sighed. He didn't want to be right – Mary had run after the altercation with Raph. Why hadn't she run to him?

"I used my charms on the ticket agents at Frontier Airlines," Jerry was still talking. "Guess where your girl went?"

Marshall thought for a moment and then smiled. "She caught the last flight to KC, didn't she?"

Jerry whistled. "How did you know?"

"I told you, slugger. She and mom have gotten really close. If Mary needed time and space to think things through and yet wanted to go to a place where she knew I'd be able to find her, that's the first place she knew I'd look."

Jerry laughed. "You two are so made for each other."

Marshall sighed. "Now if I can only convince her of that."

"You will – you're like a terrier with a bone when you want something. Are you on your way home?"

"I'll be there soon. I have one more stop to make first."

* * *

_**Stan's house, 7:45pm**_

"I'm coming!" Eleanor called as she moved to the front door. "Stanley, don't you dare un-pause that movie! You may have seen it a dozen times but it's my first!"

Stan's laughter followed her to the door as she opened it to reveal Marshall standing on the porch.

"Marshall! Good to see you made it back. Come on in, Stan's in the living room." Eleanor turned and led the way, Sam moving in and out of her ankles.

"Hey, chief, how are you feeling?" Marshall asked as he sat down in an easy chair across from his boss. Eleanor handed him a glass of lemonade and reclaimed her seat next to Stan on the sofa.

"Other than the shoulder being incredibly stiff, I can't complain," Stan shrugged his good shoulder. "So, what brings you by on your first night back in town? I'm assuming the trial wrapped up all right?"

Marshall reassured him and gave him a brief summary, telling him that a full report was coming.

"It may be a couple of days late, however," he explained and Stan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You see, Mary got called out of town suddenly and I need to go check on her."

Eleanor and Stan exchanged glances.

Stan sighed. "What's spooked her this time, Marshall?"

"Some of it was Raph, some of it I don't know – that's what I have to go find out. But I wanted to let you to know that if I have my way, things will be different when we return."

Eleanor smiled at him in satisfaction while Stan frowned.

"Different – how, exactly?"

"Well, I'm hoping that when we come back to Albuquerque, she'll be my wife."

Eleanor squealed and Stan's mouth fell open. Eleanor got up and embraced Marshall.

"I knew it, I knew it! I'm so happy for you both – oh, I know she hasn't said yes yet, but she will!"

"Thanks, Eleanor."

She went back to sit by Stan and took his hand. "Stanley, aren't you going to say something?"

Stan looked at Marshall, his mouth opening and closing, blinking rapidly.

"I know this is going to change things and obviously this means I'm not going to Seattle. But I love her Stan and she loves me."

"She told you?" Stan asked.

Marshall nodded.

Stan sighed. "I've seen this coming from a long way off – and I've planned for it too. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I'm going to trust you both to keep it out of the office and work as effectively as before. We're all going to be watched and scrutinized by the higher ups."

Marshall nodded again as Eleanor began to chastise him.

"Stanley, can't you for one minute put away your boss hat-"

He put up his hand and turned back to Marshall. "That was the chief, your boss speaking." He cleared his throat. "As your friend, I couldn't be happier for you both. You know that I love you like the son I never had, Marshall, and Mary as a daughter. After everything you've been through, you deserve a lifetime of happiness." He stuck his hand out and they shook hands warmly.

"Thank you, Stan. I'm telling you, I can't wait to be a husband and father."

"Even a stepfather?"

Marshall raked a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, see, that's the other thing. There's a fifty percent chance that Mary's baby is mine."

"Oh my gosh!" Eleanor gasped as Stan shook his head.

"How –" he held up his hand again. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Eleanor slapped his stomach playfully. "You may not, but I do!"

Marshall laughed.

* * *

_**Kansas City, 11:30pm**_

Mary was operating on autopilot when she drove to the airport, not really having a destination in mind, just knowing that she needed to get somewhere away from Raph, from her family, even Marshall, so she could think and sort through everything that had happened in the past few days. When she ended up in the Frontier Airlines ticket line and the lady said that the last flight for KC was leaving in an hour, she bought the ticket without a second thought.

Even at 40,000 feet she couldn't turn off the voices in her head: Raph's, Marshall's, her own, the nurse's. There was so much babbling that she was beginning to feel like a schizophrenic – and she wondered if it really was bad if you talked to yourself? No, only if you answered yourself, right? She shook her head and wondered for the tenth time what she was doing. She should have just gone to Marshall's, crawled into bed with him and poured out all her silly fears. Why hadn't she done that? Because old habits die hard, her inner voice chided, and when the chips are down you still run, Mary Shannon.

When her flight landed in KC, she hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address and leaned back against the seat. She should just get a hotel and go over to the house in the morning. It was late and they were 'early to bed, early to rise' people. But she didn't have her phone to call and make a reservation somewhere and she didn't want this crazy taxi driver taking her all over the city.

As she stood on the porch, ringing the doorbell for the second time, she felt even more like the prodigal daughter standing on the doorstep. Here she was, penniless, pregnant, and bereft in the middle of the night, seeking refuge from-

The door flew open and there stood Seth Mann in a flannel robe. "Mary? What are you doing here? Is it Marshall?"

_Oh God! I didn't even think he would be home! Of course he would answer the door – it's the middle of the night for them and he's a US Marshal, for crying out loud. And of course he thinks it's about Marshall. Why else would I be here?_

"Seth? Who is it?" Elizabeth's voice came from somewhere behind her husband.

"It's Mary."

"Mary?" Elizabeth pushed her way into the doorway, looking at her in concern. "Sugar, what's wrong?"

"I – I'm sorry to come in the middle of the night without calling first. Marshall is fine, really. I just – I just – I needed some space and so I got on a plane and I then realized I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call you and I don't have money for the cab-" Mary broke off, her words ending on a sob.

"Sugar," Elizabeth said, drawing her into the warmth of her embrace. "Come inside. Seth, take care of the taxi."

Seth was already out the door, his wallet in hand.

"I can't believe I pulled a Brandi," Mary hiccupped, her teeth chattering lightly. "Just showing up on your doorstep in the middle of the night, asking you to take me in and pay for my ride."

Elizabeth laughed as she wrapped an afghan around Mary's shoulders. "That's what families are for."

* * *

***So Mary ran to Elizabeth - think she can talk some sense into our girl? And how soon before Marshall comes to get her? Reviews are LOVE.**


	14. No more running

***I'm so sad, my dear readers, we're nearly at the end. Next chapter will be the last!**

****Bring on the M/M goodness! Marshall comes to KC - and finds out Mary is pregnant with twins! How will he react? Will he propose? If he does, what will Mary say? Warning for Mary's potty mouth in this chapter. Also, I quote from a famous movie 2x in this chapter. Can you name the movie and spot the quotes?  


* * *

**

"_If I were a carpenter  
And you were a lady  
would you marry me anyway?  
Would you have my baby?  
Save my love through loneliness  
save my love for sorrows  
I've given you my onliness  
Come give me your tomorrows"_

_-Bobby Darin

* * *

_

_**Kansas City, Mann residence, Sunday afternoon, 1:30pm**_

Seth Mann looked up from the newspaper as the doorbell rang and smiled. "That'll be Marshall. Too bad I'm not a betting man – I'd win the jackpot," he chuckled to himself as he strode to the front door and flung it open, revealing his youngest son standing on the porch.

"Where is she?"

Seth bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. "Why, Marshall! What a nice surprise this is. Where's who?"

Marshall leveled icy blue eyes at his father and the same ones gazed back at him. "We are men of action," he quoted softly. "Lies do not become us."

Seth's eyebrows rose slightly and Marshall knew the famous movie quote was lost on him.

He sighed. "Where's Mary?"

Seth moved away from the door and Marshall stepped inside, following him into the front room. "She's gone shopping and out to lunch with your mother, I don't know where. When they started talking about getting their hair done, I retreated in here to read the paper. Want me to call your mother on her phone? They probably won't be back for hours yet."

Marshall tried not to fidget. Spending hours alone with his dad was not something he had counted on doing – and it was not high on his list of things he wanted to do. It hadn't been since he was about eight years old.

"Tell you what, are you hungry? I was just about to head over to Joe's for the Sunday special."

Marshall grinned. "He still has the rib dinner?"

"You bet – all you can eat. Afterwards, we could go to the shooting range – see if you can beat my high scores and then we'll head back here. The women folk are bound to be here by then."

"Sounds good."

* * *

_**California Pizza Kitchen Restaurant, 3pm**_

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head as she watched Mary dive into her brownie sundae, the younger woman moaning in delight.

"I can't believe you got them to add a sliced banana to your sundae, sugar," Elizabeth smiled over the rim of her coffee cup. "It was even more amazing that they actually had one back there!"

Mary nodded as she took another bite, sighing as the wonderful flavor combination of chocolate, vanilla, and banana hit her tongue. "I had one in my purse just in case."

Elizabeth set her cup back on the table. "You're kidding?"

Mary shook her head. "No, the Peanuts have to have their daily banana so I've started to carry one with me just in case – but the chocolate is for me."

Elizabeth shook her head but then her eyes narrowed. "Did you say 'Peanuts', sugar? Plural, more than one?" she was waving her hand towards Mary's stomach for emphasis.

Mary swallowed her mouthful of brownie sundae heavily. "Shit!" she muttered. "I – ah – I haven't told anyone else, Elizabeth, so please don't say anything."

"Say what exactly?" The older woman tapped a manicured nail on the table.

"When I was injured on the job this past week, I was worried about Peanut so when I got to the hospital, I listened to the heartbeat. But there was more than one." Mary paused, trying to get her breath, still not able to say the word out loud.

"Twins?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

Mary nodded, feeling slightly ill and knowing she wouldn't be able to finish her sundae now.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed her free hand. "That's wonderful! A double blessing."

Mary snorted. "You mean a double curse! Can you imagine not one but two of me running around? The world isn't ready for that, Elizabeth. Especially if I don't have-" she broke off, biting her lip.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "What's troubling you, sugar? Why did you fly here in the middle of the night, without telling anyone where you were going? Why haven't you told anyone the wonderful news about the twins?"

_Questions, more questions!_ Mary shook her head, feeling the tears building in her eyes. "I – I just needed some time to think about things."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. "It seems to me that you've done enough thinking to get yourself worked up into a tizzy. I think you need to talk to Marshall."

"I will – just-"

"What?" Elizabeth frowned. "Marshall didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No! He loves me," Mary said softly. "He told me he wants to be my life partner, forever."

"And you don't feel the same way."

"No, Elizabeth, I do! I love Marshall, more than I ever thought I could," Mary met the other woman's eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Then – it's the forever part you're having trouble with?"

Mary nodded. "He wants something I don't know how to give. And what if the Peanuts aren't his?"

Elizabeth looked at her surprise. "What the Sam hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want any more kids, Elizabeth, and I know Marshall has always wanted a family. What if the Peanuts aren't his? How will he feel raising someone else's kids with me and knowing that I don't want to have any more with him? How can I ask him to do that? How would that make him feel?"

Elizabeth lifted the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table. She raised her hand to signal their waiter for the check. "You're not going to get any answers sitting here in a restaurant."

"I know, but-"

"No, you've run long enough, Mary Shannon. We're going home and you're going to call my son if I have to hogtie you to the chair myself."

* * *

_**Mann residence, 3:45pm**_

"Let me just help you take our shopping bags upstairs."

"Sugar, we didn't buy the stores out – I can manage these in one trip. Stop stalling."

"I don't want to run up your phone bill."

"We have unlimited long distance – it's necessary with Seth's traveling and all of our boys living out of state. Now scoot!"

Mary sighed as she watched Elizabeth climb the stairs and disappear into the guest room at the top. She moved towards the kitchen, to put the leftover pizza in the fridge, and to see if she couldn't buy herself some more time to figure out what to say to Marshall. He was going to be livid that she had just left without a word and even more upset that she hadn't called to let him know she was all right. Of course, she suspected that Elizabeth had called him last night or early this morning to let him know because the very fact that he hadn't called was suspicious. As she pushed the swinging door into the kitchen, the sight that met her eyes made her jump and she let out an involuntary squeak. There stood her partner, leaning one hip against the counter, calmly drinking a cup of coffee, waiting and watching for her.

"Hello, Mary. Fancy meeting you here."

She sighed. "How did you find me?"

"Are you really going to underestimate my intelligence, how well I know you? You could have at least tried to make it difficult – this was the first place I'd look, Mer."

"I wasn't trying to hide from you, Marshall."

He set his coffee cup down on the counter and took a step towards her. "Then what were you doing? Running away?"

She licked her lips. "I – I just needed some time, some space."

"To do what?" He was close now, she could smell his aftershave, the scent that went straight to her head and made her dizzy. He took the pizza box out of her hands and set it on the counter. He placed his hands lightly on her hips. "I told you I wasn't leaving you, so why did you run from me, Mer? Don't you know by now that I'll always chase you, I'll always come after you? Can't you make it easier on me and run to me instead of away from me?" He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her reply was cut off as Elizabeth swung through the door into the kitchen.

"Well, this is even better! Marshall, my boy, how wonderful to see you!' she exclaimed.

Marshall breathed a gentle kiss against Mary's forehead before he released her and moved into his mother's embrace. She held him close before she pushed him away, clucking her tongue.

"I do declare, you've lost even more weight! You're skin and bones! Aren't you eating?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, mom, but you know that the weight doesn't come back on me no matter what I eat."

"Oh, to have that trouble," Elizabeth patted her trim waist.

"What are you talking about, mom? You're still as skinny as the day you married dad."

"Aren't you sweet? Believe me, it's a lot harder to maintain that weight the older you get; you lovebirds will find that out in time. Where's your father?"

"He's outside on the deck reading his latest issue of _Guns & Ammo_. I think he's a little bent out of shape because I beat his score on the range this afternoon," Marshall grinned.

"Oh, you boys!" Elizabeth threw up her hands. "I'll go out there and see if I can soothe his bruised ego. Why don't you kids get out of here for awhile?" she threw Mary a wink as she headed for the back door.

"Subtle, mom, real subtle!" Marshall called after her, still smiling. He turned back to Mary. "Are you tired? Do you need to rest after your shopping excursion?"

Part of Mary wanted to go upstairs and pull the covers over her head and never come out – but she knew that things would never get resolved that way.

She shook her head. "I'm not really tired and I've just eaten."

"Well, then, let's get out of here." He held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation, she took it.

* * *

_**Riverfront Park, 5pm**_

"Talk to me, Mer. Tell me what's going on inside your head, what's been eating at you since Memphis. I'm not a mind reader and I can't help you unless you let me in."

Mary tore her eyes away from the river and looked at the man sitting next to her on the park bench. They had arrived at the walkway along the Missouri river and strolled for nearly thirty minutes, not speaking, just holding hands, and enjoying the closeness and the quietness of the fall day. Now, they were sitting on a bench overlooking the river, no one else was in sight and all Mary could hear was the mad thumping of her own heart. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Marshall continued. "I talked to Raph last night. He told me about your conversation. I hope you know that I wouldn't let anything happen to Peanut – we have too many connections, Mer, for him to make good on that threat. It was the last attempt of a desperate man, you have to know that."

She wrinkled her forehead. "You 'talked' to him?"

He grinned. "Yes, that's all I did. I may have taken my gun for effect and my body may have shoved his into the wall once or twice during the course of our conversation but he was fine when I left."

Mary laughed and Marshall basked in the sound.

"I know it was an empty threat, Marshall. I'd disappear into the program before I let him take Peanut away from me. That's not why I – left in such a hurry last night."

"Then why did you?"

"I've been having panic attacks and nightmares about being a mother and in them Raph is always the father. The one I had in Memphis I was acting like a fucking Stepford wife and he was being a controlling Neanderthal husband and I had kids bouncing off the walls and I was still pregnant and –" Mary felt her throat closing.

Marshall moved his hand to her back, his voice warm in her ear. "Breathe, my Cherie, just breathe. Those were just nightmares, not reality. You're not going to marry Raph and have his children. You're going to have mine."

Her breath caught in her throat as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. "But what if they're not? I mean, I want the Peanuts to be yours more than anything in this world but what happens if I pop them out in the delivery room and they're two miniature versions of Raph? Will you love them then? Will you still love me?"

Marshall's hand dropped away from her as he collapsed against the back of the bench, breathing hard. Mary turned to him in concern.

"What did you say?"

Mary ran through the words she had spoken in her mind, searching for what could have shocked him so.

Blue met green, as a slow goofy smile spread across his face. "Did you say 'Peanuts'? Two?" he repeated, his face ashen, his hands shaking.

"Fuck!" Mary swore.

Marshall giggled helplessly. "I think that's what got us into this situation in the first place, Mer."

She slapped his shoulder. "Now is not the time for levity, string bean! I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant with twins!"

The giggling stopped and he swayed. "Wow – it sounds so real when you actually say the word, twins," he breathed.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Don't you dare faint on me, Doofus! I'm the only one that's allowed to do that, you hear me?"

"Says who?" he said faintly.

"I don't know! All the doctors and nurses and those pregnancy books I know you're reading, don't try to deny it," she argued, giving his face little slaps.

"Ow, ow, Mer, cut it out! I'm fine, I'm not going to faint on you!"

She stopped and slumped back on the bench next to him, watching him warily as he still had the enormous grin on his face.

"You're still grinning like some Disney character on acid."

He laughed. "I can't help it – we're getting two for the price of one here!"

"You're really excited about this? Two Mary Shannon's in the world? With my temper?"

"And your eyes."

She snorted. "And your delusions of grandeur."

"And your cute nose."

She sighed, joining the game. "And your sense of humor."

He reached out and put a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "And your bravery."

"Marshall," she breathed, as she gave up the fight and pressed her face into his neck. "I've felt anything but brave since the day I found out I was pregnant."

"That's just the hormones talking – wait until the peanuts are born. You're going to be the fiercest momma bear on the planet."

She turned her head so it was resting on his shoulder. "What if they're not yours?" she whispered, returning to their conversation before the revelation of the twins had come out. "What if they're Raph's?"

"What if they are?" Marshall shrugged, his arm tightening around her shoulders.

She pulled away so she could look in his eyes. "But – I don't want any more children. What's going to happen if the Peanuts are Raph's and – and you and I are together and I tell you that I don't want to have your children. I know you want children, Marshall."

"You do?" he cocked his head. "How?"

"I – I read the letter you wrote saying you were going to Seattle. The one you left in your guidebook? I didn't find it, I swear! Your mom did and she gave it to me when I was upset and – well, I read it. So, I know about your picture of our life together. I know you want us to get married and I know you want to have children with me. But what-"

He placed a finger against her lips to cut off her rambling and then gently cupped her cheek. "Oh, my Cherie, is this what has had you tied up in knots for days? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I know, I know, you don't do well with talking about your feelings." He chuckled and placed a warm kiss against her forehead. "Mary, it doesn't matter, don't you see? Those babies inside of you **are** mine because I love you and I already love them because they are a part of you. If they happen to share some of Raph's DNA, I won't keep them from knowing their birth father, but I plan to love them and have a relationship with them as their stepfather. Right now you say you don't want any more children, but before you got pregnant you didn't want any children at all, remember? Who knows how you'll feel after the twins are here."

"They may be such hellions I'll get my tubes tied," she muttered.

He laughed. "You just might, and that's all right with me. My picture, Mary Shannon, is of you and me together, raising these two babies. Whatever happens after that, we'll take one day at a time, all right?"

She sniffed. "I don't deserve you, Marshal Marshall Mann."

"Yes, you do. I'm not perfect and neither are you – but we just may be perfect for each other."

"God, Marshall, you're such a girl!" she giggled as she drew his head down and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her blond hair, and listened as she made a sound deep in her throat. _A lifetime won't be long enough to kiss Mary Shannon._

He pulled away before spots could form behind his eyelids from a lack of oxygen and watched as her eyes drifted open, soft and content.

"Marry me," he said softly, drawing her closer.

He felt her breathing catch in her chest, but then she smiled, and relaxed in his arms.

"When?"

He felt the goofy grin spreading across his face again. "Oh, I was thinking - tomorrow? The courthouse is open, Mom and Dad could be our witnesses, and something tells me Mom talked you into buying a dress today just in case you needed one."

Her grin deepened even as she punched his arm. "Marshall Mann, I think I've been set up!"

He laughed and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. "Marry me. I don't want to waste any more time, Mer. I want to be your husband. I want to be a father to your children. I want to be the one you run to when you get scared. That's what I want - but tell me, what do you want?"

This was the question that Mary had been trying to answer for weeks. But it wasn't until she was sitting in Marshall's arms, in a park overlooking the Missouri river, that the words fell from her lips like she had known the answer all along.

"I want you. I want to be your wife, and raise my Peanuts with you. And I want to come home to you at the end of every day."

His hands cupped her face. "So, it's yes then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is something wrong with your hearing? That wasn't sappy enough for you?"

His hands left her face and clasped hers, waiting.

"Yes, string bean, I'll marry you – tomorrow."

Marshall let out a loud whoop of delight, picked her up off the bench and spun them both around in a wide circle.

"Hey, crazy man! If you don't want me to throw up down your neck, I'd advise you to put me down."

He released her so quickly that she had to grab his belt loops to steady her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's all right." She glanced up at him slyly. "I didn't say you couldn't kiss me though."

Marshall proceeded to kiss her so thoroughly and completely that it was only the whistles and cat calls of another couple passing by minutes later that broke them apart.

* * *

_**The Drum Room Restaurant, Hilton President Hotel, Monday evening 8:30pm**_

"I'd like to propose a toast."

Marshall, Mary, and Elizabeth turned their heads from where they were fighting over who was going to pay the bill as Seth lightly tapped his goblet of sparkling cider with his spoon. Marshall captured Mary's hand in his, loving the feel of her wedding band against his fingers, and smiled across the table at his dad.

"You know, I used to worry about you quite a lot, son. I couldn't help but think you weren't happy in the Marshal Service and that it was something you felt obligated to do since your other brothers decided not to carry on the Mann tradition."

Marshall shifted in his seat as he felt Mary's grip tighten on his hand. "That's not true, Dad-"

"This is a toast?" Mary quipped, rising her eyebrows. "Seth, there's nothing else Marshall has ever wanted to be – well, except my husband and today that dream came true too." She leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the lips as Marshall blushed.

Elizabeth laughed. "Mary's right, Seth, if that was a toast, it wasn't your best."

"I wasn't finished yet, Beth!" He cleared his throat. "As I was trying to say, I don't think you were very happy until Mary came along. But I knew the day Beth told me about meeting the firecracker that was your new partner that we would one day end up here, around this table. So I would like to raise a glass and toast your marriage. May it be filled with love, joy, and the laughter of children. I wish you and Mary many years together, and to be as happy as your mother and I have been, son."

Marshall smiled and raised his glass, joining it with his dad's, then Mary's, and his Mom's. "Thank you, Dad."

"That was beautiful, Seth," Elizabeth sniffed.

"If I hadn't been interrupted-" Seth grumbled under his breath. "Ouch!" he glared at his wife suspiciously who just batted her eyes and took another sip of cider.

Mary hid her smile and grabbed the check.

"Oh no, Sugar, that's on us!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Mom, you've paid for enough!" Mary chastised. "You bought my dress, you paid the fee for the license, and I know you paid for our room tonight too!"

Elizabeth glared at Marshall who merely shrugged. "You try keeping a secret from her – she's worse than Katie at ferreting things out!" he said with a laugh.

"But – the groom's family always pays for the dinner!"

"That's the **rehearsal** dinner!" Mary crowed triumphantly as Marshall looked at her in surprise. "Don't look so shocked – I was paying some attention when Brandi was spouting all that wedding crap at me the past few months!"

Seth and Elizabeth said their good nights to the newlyweds, Elizabeth holding Mary especially close for a moment.

"I can't believe you're finally my daughter-in-law at last," she whispered.

"You may regret it in a few months when the twin terrors are born!"

"Shut your mouth! Don't talk about my grand babies like that! Have you and Marshall talked about names yet?"

"You mean I can't call them both Peanut?" Mary laughed. "How about Sugar and Spice?"

Marshall wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We are not naming our children after a British girl pop group!"

Elizabeth and Mary laughed. Elizabeth blew them both a kiss as she walked out the front door of the hotel.

Mary took Marshall's hand and led him to the elevator. "Ok, so long as you realize we're not naming them Luke and Leia, either."

As they stepped into the elevator and she pushed the button for their floor, Marshall stuck out his lip in a pout. "Why not?"

"Because I refuse to name our children after Star Wars characters!"

"How about Star Trek?"

"No!"

As they walked down the hallway, he swung her around, back into his arms. "If I promise to be a good boy and take care of him myself, can we get a dog and name him Spock?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "You're a crazy man."

"But I'm your crazy man."

Her eyes softened. "Yes, you are."

He released her long enough to open their door and then he swept her up into his arms.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yep – I'm carrying my bride over the threshold." He shut the door with his foot and walked towards the bedroom. But instead of placing her on the bed, he merely stood with her in his arms, gazing down into her eyes.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you look, Mary Shannon? Or how that shade of green you're wearing makes your eyes glitter like pieces of jade? Or that I don't think I've ever been more in love with you than I am right now at this moment?"

Mary sighed as she wound her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Marshall." She kissed him lightly. "I hope your wedding day was everything you wanted it to be – you're more of a girl than I am, you know, so I was a bit concerned that you might have missed all the traditional bells and whistles."

"Mary," he said, as he finally sat down on the bed, still holding her in his arms. "You are my dream come true – our simple ceremony at the courthouse today was perfect. When we get home, we'll have a reception at Karen's to celebrate with Stan, Eleanor, and the kids. I don't need all the bells and whistles, Mer, all I need is you and the Peanuts. By the way, could we think up some other nicknames so the twins have their own identities? I was thinking maybe Peanut and Pistachio? Or Peanut and Pickle? Or Peanut and Jellybean? Or Peanut and Sprout?"

Mary was shaking uncontrollably with laughter on his lap. "Here I am thinking about jumping your bones and you're thinking about nicknames for the twins?" she managed to get out between her giggles.

Marshall moved with the grace and agility of a cat, pinning Mary to the mattress beneath him but being careful to keep his weight off her. "Well, it's not imperative that we decide right now," he growled.

She sobered suddenly. "That's good - because it's been a long time, Marshall, and I need you."

"To do what, Mer?" he leaned down, kissing along her jaw line, as she hummed in encouragement. "What do you need?"

Her breath hitched as she arched towards him. Wanting to see his eyes when she said the words, she captured his face in her hands. "I need you to make love to me, Marshall, all night long."

He felt her shiver as his eyes darkened with desire. "As you wish," he breathed against her skin.

* * *

***They did it! They got married! Want to meet the Peanuts? And who is their biological father? Stay tuned for the last chapter to find out! Reviews are LOVE.**


	15. Life partners

***So, a funny thing happened when I sat down to write this last chapter. I started writing - and the words kept coming, and coming, and coming - and the finished product was 20pgs! Um, so I decided to give you the final chapter in two parts - so you get two final chapters. Enjoy!**

***M&M's honeymoon . . . then they go home where the beans are spilled about the twins! Also, what are they having and what are their names?

* * *

**

"_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight.  
They didn't even make up a sound.  
I found a way to let you in  
but I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now.  
It's like I've been awakened  
every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

_-Beyonce: Halo

* * *

_

_**Hilton President Hotel, Reagan Suite, Tuesday morning 9am**_

When Mary opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the wedding ring on her left hand, resting next to her head on the pillow. She smiled and stretched a slow, lazy cat-like movement that caused the warm body of her lover and husband to nestle closer to her back and wrap an arm around her. When she felt the cool metal of his ring come in contact with her baby bump, her smile deepened and she burrowed further into the covers.

"I know you're awake."

The deep, raspy quality of Marshall's morning voice sent desire shooting through her and she turned to meet his sleepy blue eyes. "How?"

He chuckled. "We've been partners for almost seven years and you're only wondering _**now**_ how I can tell when you're waking up in the morning? First, your breathing pattern changes from deep and slow to something a little shallower and second, you start muttering about needing coffee. You are not a morning person, my Cherie. Third, you yawn and stretch and snuggle deeper under the covers, hoping that you can stay in bed for just a few more minutes." He traced her jaw with a loving finger.

Mary gaped at him. "Here I've been thinking that you are the perfect partner and gentlemen only to find out you are a nothing but a voyeur, Marshall – watching me sleep all these years!"

"I was just looking out for my partner, Mer. The fact that I enjoyed it – well, that was just a bonus," he shrugged, grinning wickedly

With a cry, she rolled on top of him and tickled his ribs until he writhed under her and begged for mercy. "Are you ready to admit you've been a bad boy, Marshall Mann?"

His eyes darkened with desire as he looked up at his wife. She had captured his wrists, pinning them over his head and now her hair hung down like a curtain, shielding his view of the room so all he could see was the golden goddess above him.

"I've been a very bad boy, Mary Shannon. What are you going to do with me?" he growled.

"That's an intriguing question now, isn't it? Now that I'm your wife, the possibilities are endless. How long do we have this room?" She shivered as she watched his eyes light with cobalt fire.

"'Til Saturday. Why? Are you in a hurry to leave?" he moaned as she began kissing a trail from his earlobe down to the pulse point in his neck.

"On the contrary, I don't think we'll be leaving this room any time soon – do you?"

* * *

Mary and Marshall didn't emerge from their hotel suite until Thursday afternoon. Marshall couldn't stop smiling – and Mary told him that he still looked like a Disney character on acid.

"You better get used to it, my Cherie. I think I'm going to be wearing this expression for years to come."

"Not if I wipe it off your face, you won't!" Mary threatened, but the twinkle in her own eyes gave her away and Marshall knew she was happy too, even if she couldn't voice the feeling yet.

He dragged her to the World War I museum and amazed the guides with the fount of his knowledge on the subject. When the director happened to come by and overhead Marshall spouting off, he was offered a job on the spot. Before he could respond, Mary stepped in.

"Thank you, but he has a full time job – keeping me out of trouble. Come on, sugar." She dragged Marshall out the door, while he was still trying to apologize profusely for his wife's rudeness, as the director stared after them in slack-jawed amazement.

Once they were outside, Marshall shook himself free of Mary's grip on his arm. "You could have let me answer for myself back there, Mer."

"Oh, come on! You weren't going to seriously consider taking that job! I just cut to the chase and said what would have taken you fifteen minutes to say."

"Yeah, but in a much less tactful way! We were equal partners before our marriage, Mer – and nothing's changed now that we've said our vows. You promised to show me some respect, do you remember that?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him fully. "You're serious? I really upset you back there? I think you're being childish!" She turned to leave him there on the sidewalk but he grabbed her elbow.

"No, you don't, my girl! Remember what I said at our wedding, just after we were pronounced man and wife and right before I kissed you? I said 'no more running'. I meant it – we're going to talk about things instead of you stomping off or me leaving." He steered her over to a bench and sat them both down.

She crossed her arms defiantly and refused to look him in the eye. "So? Talk! I still think you're getting upset about a little thing."

He sighed. "But it's a little thing that has the potential to become a big thing, Mer. I want to be your life partner, not your lap dog, or your 'yes' man, or your fuck buddy," he said, watching her flinch at the last term. "And I think that if you would just stop and think for a moment, when the museum director made that job offer – just for a moment, you panicked. You thought: "This is Peterson Security and Seattle all over again but this time I'm here to put a stop to it!" and so you did. Am I right?" he asked her softly.

Mary's arms relaxed and he took her hand as she turned her face to his. He flinched at the pain he saw there. "I guess. I mean, we're married now and I know you'd never go anywhere without me and you'd never leave the Marshal Service but just for a second –" she nodded.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Mer, it's okay. I understand it was a knee jerk reaction – but I need you to understand that this is a pattern you've developed over the years of our partnership. And I'm not going to just roll over and play dead anymore. If we are going to have a strong, healthy marriage – and be good parents too – we are going to need to learn how to love and respect each other."

She nodded and pressed her lips to his. "I'll try, I promise, I will try. But you may need to remind me a few times."

He cupped her cheek. "I can do that." Kissing the tip of her nose, he put his arm around her and leaned back on the bench. She curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No more leaving, Marshall," she whispered softly.

He kissed her temple. "And no more running, Mary."

* * *

_**Drum Room Lounge, President Hilton Hotel, Friday evening: 10:30pm**_

Marshall swayed with Mary in a corner of the Drum Room Lounge, as one of the most famous Jazz trios in KC brought their second set to a close. She had worn her hair up tonight and it was slowly working its way loose from the bun, leaving tendrils and wisps floating around her neck that swung in time to the music.

Mary turned in his arms, winding her own around his neck, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and a slow, lazy smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How wonderful this week has been – I had no idea when I got on the plane last Saturday that by the time I flew home the following week I would be married." She reached up and brought his head down for a passionate kiss, letting her fingers run through his hair. She groaned when he broke away, some part of her barely remembering in time that they were still in a public place. "Do we have to go home tomorrow?"

He grinned down at her, loving the fact that she had worn sandals all week instead of her usual work boots with the heels. His chin rested perfectly on top of hers when she wore flats.

"Well, we could always change our flight to Sunday but we'd have to stay with my folks tomorrow night. I know you wouldn't mind, but it kind of takes the wind out of my sails to spend the last two nights of our honeymoon down the hall from my mom and dad."

"Why, Marshall Mann, are you saying you might have trouble 'manning up' around your parents?" Mary batted her eyes at him and laughed.

He groaned. "That is so not funny, Mer. And I seem to remember a story about your mother and someone named One-eyed Dan – how about if we had to-" his words were cut off as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ew, string bean, point taken. So sue me for wanting to prolong our honeymoon," she shrugged a shoulder.

"Hey," he moved his hands so they were gripping her shoulders. "I love that you want to prolong our honeymoon. Do you realize that you haven't mentioned work once this week? Nothing about the office, our witnesses – I don't think you've even missed your gun, Mer!"

She blushed. "I've been a little distracted."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Only a little?"

She knocked his hands off her shoulders and wrapped hers around his neck again, gently swaying to the soft music. "Ok, more than a little. I never knew what a good distraction you could be until I married you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into him, letting her feel how very much she distracted him as well. "I aim to please, my Cherie."

For a few moments, they danced to the music before Mary broke their comfortable silence with a sigh.

"What is it?"

She shook her head from where it was resting over his heart. "Nothing – I was just thinking about that day in the diner when I told you I was engaged to Raph."

Marshall pulled back in surprise. "Why?"

She bit her lip nervously. "You asked me that day if I was happy and I said yes. I lied, Marshall."

He smiled. "I know."

Her head shot up from his chest. "What?"

"I said I know. You were trying so desperately to convince yourself that you were I decided not to say anything. Well, that and the fact that my heart felt like it had been shattered with a sledgehammer," he finished wryly.

"Oh, Marshall," she breathed, reaching up a shaky hand to touch his cheek. "Why didn't I see what was right in front of me?"

"Life is full of 'what ifs' and "why didn't I see this or that' questions. You'll drive yourself crazy if you spend too much trying to figure out why you didn't see something back then. What's important is that we're together now."

She shook her head at his optimistic logic and drew his head down for another kiss. When she pulled away she whispered against his mouth, "I love you."

She had only said the words a handful of times and so every time still felt like the first. Marshall's idiotic grin spread across his face as he said, "I love you too." He cleared his throat. "So, why were you thinking about that day?"

"Well, I was thinking about the other thing you said, that I've hardly ever been happy."

He flinched. "Mary, I didn't mean-"

"Hush, string bean, you were right. There have been very few times in my life that I've been really, honest-to-goodness happy and I'm not sure that I'd recognize the emotion when I experience it. In fact, it took me all week to figure it out." She watched as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You see, I've been feeling something all week and I just wasn't able to put my finger on it until now. I'm happy, Marshall. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be this week. Think it'll last?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully before the smile escaped. "Probably not."

She hit his shoulder, pretending to be hurt by his answer, but joined in his laughter. He placed his arms around her waist, setting them gently swaying to the music once more.

"But we'll take it one day at a time, my Cherie, just like everything else."

* * *

_**Marshall's house, Saturday evening, 6pm**_

Mary leaned against the side of the house as Marshall put the key in the lock. "You know, we really should call Karen and tell her we eloped before she hears the news from your parents."

Marshall nodded as he opened the door and let her enter the house first, stepping inside right behind her.

"SURPRISE!"

"Something tells me that's not going to be a problem," he said with a smile as Katie tackled Mary around the waist.

"Who did you tell?" she hissed as she looked around the room at their extended family.

He shrugged. "Stan and Eleanor were the only ones that knew."

Katie looked up at her, beaming. "Grandpa Stan came over last night to tell us that you got married! My wish came true after all!"

Mary swung her niece up into her arms. "It sure did, Pumpkin."

They were immediately surrounded by Stan, Eleanor, Jerry, Karen, Brandi, and Peter: everyone talking at once as they wanted to know the details and the women wanted to see Mary's ring. Tommy danced around on the outside of the group of adults while Jamie added to the chaos from his place at the kitchen table, where he banged a spoon on his highchair.

"Where's Mom?" Mary asked Brandi when she could finally get a word in.

"She's a little put out that you eloped without telling any of us – I guess she was really looking forward to being the mother of the bride," Brandi shrugged.

Marshall and Mary exchanged glances. "It's ok," she reassured him. "She'll get over it and if she doesn't, she doesn't."

Karen had gone all out, making ribs and potato salad and all the trimmings. Everyone stuffed themselves before she brought out a homemade sheet cake that said 'Congratulations Marshall and Mary: It's about time!'. The newlyweds laughed and did the honors of cutting the cake; Marshall even fed Mary the first bite.

"Behave," Mary warned her husband as held it out to her. Her eyes widened as the flavors hit her tongue. "Is this a banana cake with chocolate frosting?" she whirled, looking at Karen.

Karen laughed and nodded.

Mary picked up the sheet cake and moved towards her seat. "I hope you made a back up cake, because this one belongs to the pregnant lady!"

With some cajoling on the part of her husband and lots of reassurance from Karen that she had made a small one just for her, Mary relinquished her death grip on the banana cake and shared with her family.

Stan and Eleanor were getting ready to leave when Katie asked Mary if she liked the banner.

"Jerry helped me with the spelling but I did most of it myself."

Mary and Marshall looked up at the banner hanging over the arch between the living room and the kitchen that read: 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mann and Baby Mann'.

Mary smiled and hugged Katie. "It's beautiful, pumpkin. I love it!"

Marshall whispered in her ear. "Should we tell her you're keeping your name?"

She poked him in the ribs as Katie turned to her uncle. "What was that, Uncle Mars?"

"It's a great sign, Angel, but it has one mistake."

"It does? Where?" she turned to look as her shoulders slumped.

He picked her up. "Don't worry – you didn't know before you made the sign. Aunt Mary just told me the news herself." Marshall whispered in Katie's ear as Mary gestured frantically at him to not spill the beans just yet.

Katie squealed and cried, "Two babies? Aunt Mary's having twins?"

Mary's frantic gestures stopped and she doubled over in laughter as Eleanor fainted dead away in Jerry's arms.

* * *

_**Mary and Marshall's house, Jan. 31**__**st**__**, 2010: 1pm**_

"What about Peter?"

Mary looked up from the moon stencil she was tracing on the wall of the nursery and frowned. "Are you serious – do you know what nicknames the other kids in school will come up with if we name our son that? We might us well just name him Penis and be done with it," she snorted.

"Mary!" Marshall nearly dropped the book in shock. "You said you were going to try to work on your language before the babies were born, remember?"

"What's wrong with the word Penis? It's the anatomically correct word for-"

"I know what it is!" Marshall growled, his face bright red.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I was going to have to give you an anatomy lesson." She smirked as she set the stencil down on the baby dresser, put her hand in the small of her back and rubbed.

Marshall was at her side in an instant. "Will you sit down for a minute, please? You've been working on those for over an hour now. You need to put your feet up. Remember what Dr. Day said at your last appointment about your blood pressure."

She swatted his hands away. "I remember what Dr. Day said about my blood pressure just fine, Mr. Mom!" she snapped as she waddled over to the rocking chair and sat down. She glared at him when he shoved a box over so she could put her feet up, but she did it anyway.

He smiled and picked up the book again. "Ok, how about Steve?"

"No."

"Shawn?"

"No."

"Tyler?"

"Hmm, maybe. But not for his first name."

Marshall threw up his hands. "Mer, you're driving me crazy! You just keep shooting down any names I suggest – how about you come up with some?"

Mary bit her lip and closed her eyes. Ever since they had found out the sex of the twins, they had gone round and round on what to name their son. So far the other decisions in their marriage had been simple by comparison.

Mary had insisted that they live at his place, because hers had too many associations with Raph and she had always thought of it as home anyway. So she had given her house to Brandi and Jinx to do with as they would, and moved in with Marshall the week they came home from Kansas City. They had begun turning his office/guest room into the nursery in December and Marshall had already started to think about putting an extended patio complete with a pool in the backyard for when the twins were older.

They had talked about whether or not to do a paternity test via amniocentesis. Dr. Day said it was recommended since Mary was over 35, and would show abnormalities or birth defects as well as establish paternity of the twins. Risk of miscarriage was very small and Mary was in excellent health. But in the end, they opted not to do it; Mary at last trusting that Marshall would stay with her and love the babies no matter who their birth father was.

When they found out at her appointment on November first that they were having one boy and one girl, Mary was ecstatic.

"_We'll have one of each – there's no reason to have any more children!" she crowed._

_Marshall laughed. "But what shall we name them, my Cherie?"_

"_You are not naming our daughter after me," Mary insisted._

"_Well, how about giving her the middle name of Shannon, then? You always said she was one strong Shannon woman for coming through what happened in Memphis."_

_She thought for a moment. "I like it. How about Charlotte for a first name?"_

"_Why Charlotte?"_

"_One of my favorite books as a kid was 'Charlotte's Web'."_

"_You're going to name our daughter after a spider?" he laughed._

_She hit his shoulder. "Hey, I like the name, ok?"_

"_Charlotte Shannon Mann – it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"_

_Mary smiled and rubbed her stomach._

"_Okay, mama, now that we have that settled, what about our boy? What's his name going to be?"_

That was the sixty-four thousand dollar question that they were still batting around almost three months later. Mary sighed.

"I have an idea, but-" she paused.

"Well? Spit it out – don't hold back on me now, woman!"

"I've always liked the name – Jackson."

"Jackson?" Marshall reared back a little in surprise. "Why Jackson?"

"No particular reason – can't I just like it, just because?" She turned and started fiddling with the books on the shelves next to the rocking chair.

His warm hand closed over hers as he knelt beside her chair. "Uh-uh, my Cherie, no running. Why do you like the name Jackson?"

She blew out a breath between her lips and turned back to her husband. Green met blue as her words poured out in a rush. "Remember that time we were on our way to do that witness extraction in Nowheresville and we stopped in Jackson, Wyoming at the Million Dollar Cowboy Bar for something to eat and ran into that spot of trouble?"

Marshall sat back on his heels as the memory of that night three years ago flooded his mind. "A spot of trouble – that's how you remember it?" he repeated wryly.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle, string bean, but things did get a little dicey for a minute there and when we escaped, we were both so excited and relieved and jacked up on adrenaline that you-" she paused, wondering if he remembered.

"I kissed you, right there in the middle of the street in Jackson," he said softly. "I – ah – I was so afraid you'd slug me that I begged adrenaline overload. I didn't want you to know how much I enjoyed it, how much I wanted to do it again."

"I enjoyed it, Marshall," she said softly.

His mouth fell open. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?"

"Hello? Don't you know me by now? You scared the shit out of me with that kiss and before I could make up my mind what to do about it – the next week at the diner, I met Raph."

Marshall groaned and shook his head, wondering how many other missed opportunities there had been over the years.

Mary nudged his shoulder with her knee. "So, what do you think, string bean? Jackson Tyler Mann, after the sight of our first kiss?"

He grinned and placed his hand on her belly, feeling one, or both, of his children kick against his palm. "It's perfect."

* * *

***I'd like you to know, dear readers, that you talked me into one boy/one girl. I had my heart set on 2 girls all along but your arguments swayed me! What do you think of the names? Next chapter is the last, cross my heart, and will be up tomorrow. Reviews are LOVE.**


	16. Epilogue: 7 yrs later

***The end is here, my friends. It's been an amazing journey - can you believe I originally planned this trilogy as a one-shot? I don't know who's more amused by that idea - me or my muses, who are currently curled up taking a well-deserved nap. Thanks for all your amazing love and support in reviews (the most I've gotten to date!) - and I will see you all in my next story, whatever and whenever that may be!**

****It is 2017 - and this is no dream (or nightmare)! Ready to meet Jackson and Charlotte and see what they're like? (Because we all know who their father is, you know I wouldn't do that to you guys!)

* * *

**

_(HER): One can have a dream, baby  
(HIM): Two can make that dream so real  
(HER): One can talk about bein' in love  
(HIM): Two can say how it really feels  
(HER): One can wish upon a star  
(HIM): Two can make that wish come true, yeah  
(HER): One can stand alone in the dark  
(HIM): Two can make the light shine through  
CHORUS (BOTH):  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
(HER): One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery  
(HIM): Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy  
(HER): One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone  
(HIM): Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home  
CHORUS (BOTH):  
Me and you, just takes two_

_-Marvin Gaye, with Kim Weston: 'It takes two'

* * *

_

_**September 16, 2017: Mary and Marshall's house**_

"Happy birthday, mama!"

Mary rolled over just in time to catch the flying bundle of energy that was her seven year old daughter, and grunted from the impact.

"Charlie! You are definitely your father's daughter – what time is it?" Mary groaned as she tried to make her eyes focus on the clock.

Charlie giggled. "I didn't wake you up too soon, mama, I promise. I waited until my alarm went off just like we talked about."

Mary groaned again, knowing that if that was the case it really was time for her to get up and get moving. "Where's Katie and your brother?" she asked as she slipped from the bed, pulling on her robe. Marshall was at a conference in Atlanta this week, and Katie had come over to help with her cousins.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "JT is still sleeping – he snores, mama! I'm glad we don't have to share a room when Katie's here. She's still asleep too!"

Mary ruffled her daughter's brown hair. It had been blond like her brother's as a baby, but as she got older, her hair had darkened until it was the same color as Marshall's. "Your dad should be finished painting your room next week, Peanut. Then you can move in and you and Jellybean won't have to share one any more, ok?"

"Hooray!" Charlie hugged her. "Can I have waffles for breakfast?"

"Only if they're the toaster kind- your dad's the cook, Peanut."

Charlie stuck out her lip. "But I wanted chocolate chip ones."

Mary pulled her greasy hair up into a ponytail to get it out of the way. "Well, how about putting chocolate chips on top of the waffles?"

Charlie's green eyes lit up. "Bananas too?"

"Of course," Mary nodded as her daughter ran out to the kitchen to find the waffles. "Just as long as you don't ask me to eat any!" She shuddered, her craving for the fruit having left her as soon as the twins were born.

She padded down the hall toward the twins' room, noticing that Katie was making the sofa bed in the living room as she went by. Mary knocked on the door as she pushed it open.

"Hey, Jellybean, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes, mama."

_That's my boy. _She smiled as she sat on his bed and pulled down the covers to reveal his tousled blond hair. "You're going to miss the bus if you don't get up right now, Jackson."

JT groaned and tried to pull the covers back up.

"You force me to use desperate measures," she said as she wiggled her fingers, and began tickling him. JT's blue eyes snapped open, eyes that were so like Marshall's it still took Mary's breath away when she saw them first thing in the morning. She'd never forget the first time she saw those beautiful blue eyes.

"_One more big push, Mer, and one of our children will be here," Marshall encouraged her._

_Mary bit her lip as another scream left her throat and pushed hard. A baby's loud wail filled the room and she collapsed back against the pillows._

"_Come cut the cord, daddy," Dr. Day said, holding the squalling infant in her hands. "And say hello to your son."_

_Mary was trying not to panic but she was desperate to know what her son looked like. Did he look like Raph? Did he look like Marshall? She tried to catch a glimpse of him as the nurse cleaned her son and placed him in Marshall's arms._

"_Please, Marshall, tell me how he looks," Mary pleaded as she felt another contraction building. Her daughter wasn't going to wait long._

"_He's beautiful, my Cherie," Marshall whispered, his gaze never leaving the baby in his arms._

"_Damn it! What does he look like? What color are his eyes?" Mary gritted her teeth and fought the urge to push as Marshall approached her side. She could see the tears in his eyes as he held their son down so she could see him too._

"_Say hello to our son, Jackson Tyler Mann," Marshall said shakily as the baby opened his eyes and Mary gasped._

"_He has your eyes, Marshall. He has his father's eyes," Mary sighed and sobbed in relief._

_Marshall pressed a kiss against her forehead as he felt another contraction seize her body. "Yes, he does. But you're not done, my Cherie. I think our daughter is anxious to join her brother."_

Jackson's voice broke through her memory, bringing her back to the present."Stop, mama, stop!" he cried, giggling helplessly.

"Will you get up?" she asked, her fingers dancing across his tummy.

"YES!" he cried.

She blew a raspberry on his tummy and only left the room when he was standing by his bed, pulling off his pajamas.

Katie was in the kitchen, braiding Charlie's brunette locks when Mary joined them. Two Eggo waffles popped out of the toaster and Mary grabbed them as she went by.

"Peanut butter, Peanut?" she asked her daughter, making her giggle.

"Yes, mama."

Mary spread peanut butter on the waffles, poured on maple syrup and added some bananas and chocolate chips, before handing the plate to her daughter. Charlie dug in eagerly as Katie looked at the sticky sweet mess in surprise.

"Does Uncle Marshall let her eat that for breakfast when he's home?"

"No, it's our secret, right?" Mary winked at her daughter. Charlie winked back.

JT entered the kitchen and looked at his sister's breakfast. "Gross, sis!"

Charlie grinned. "Wanna bite?"

"No thanks! Do we have any oatmeal, mama?"

Mary smiled. "With bananas and craisins?"

JT nodded.

Mary fixed a big bowl of instant maple and brown sugar oatmeal, which she topped with a sliced banana and a handful of craisins before she passed the bowl to her son.

"Thank you, mama."

"You're welcome, Jellybean."

JT ate exactly half of his oatmeal before he passed the bowl to Charlie and she passed the rest of her sticky waffle breakfast to him. Katie's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"I thought he said her breakfast was gross!" she whispered to her Aunt.

Mary smiled. "Jackson always says that – he's just like his father. He can't eat something that sweet on an empty stomach. Once he has had some oatmeal though, he wants some of her waffles and Charlie is only too happy to share."

"But Charlie doesn't like craisins!"

Mary pointed at her daughter's placemat where a small pile of oatmeal covered craisins was steadily growing – but Charlie never said a word about them as she gulped down the rest of the oatmeal, chattering away to her brother.

Katie and Charlie disappeared into the twins' bedroom after breakfast to get dressed. Since JT had put his clothes on before coming out to eat, he helped Mary load the dishwasher and then asked to be quizzed on his spelling words. Mary smiled, loving the extra time with her son, but knowing he didn't really need her help. He was a chip off his father's block, always with his nose in a book, and his vocabulary showed it.

"That's the last one – you're going to ace the test, son," Mary praised him as they sat together on the couch, waiting for the bus. "But I don't want to get another call like I did yesterday from your teacher, ok?"

JT nodded as Charlie flew back into the room, her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"It wasn't JT's fault, mama! That mean ol' Trevor just slipped and spilled his lunch, didn't he, JT?" Charlie looked at her brother in wide-eyed innocence.

Mary sighed. "Come here, Charlotte." She pulled her daughter up onto the couch so she could sit on the other side of her. "I admire you defending your brother, but I don't want you lying to me, ok? Your teacher said he saw JT trip Trevor in the lunch room yesterday and your brother said he did it." She turned back to her son. "Will you tell me why?"

JT looked up at her with Marshall's eyes but remained silent. Charlie piped up from her other side. "You mean, he didn't tell you what happened? How Trevor has been teasing Mary Ellen and-"

JT leaned forward so he could see his sister. "Shut up, sis!" he snapped.

Charlie shut her mouth, her eyes wide and confused and wet with tears.

"Jackson Tyler! Don't talk to your sister like that!"

But JT was already moving, climbing over Mary's lap and wrapping his arms around his sister's neck, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Lottie! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it," he whispered, rocking them back and forth.

"It's ok, Jacky. I know you didn't mean it," Charlie sniffled.

Mary's heart melted as she watched her children comfort each other, and yet it ached at the same time. Jackson was already showing signs that, personality wise, he was going to be his mother's son. He kept his feelings bottled up inside until something made him lash out, usually to protect his sister or to defend one of his friends.

"Jackson," she said softly. "Is what Charlotte said true? Has Trevor been teasing Mary Ellen?"

She watched as the twins pulled apart and communicated silently with their eyes for a moment. By unspoken consent, it was Charlie who answered. "Trevor is the class bully, mama, and he's been teasing Mary Ellen, saying all kinds of mean things just because she's worn the same clothes every day since school started! Me and JT have been ignoring him just like Daddy told us to, but yesterday he took Mary Ellen's lunch card so she couldn't buy her lunch and she started crying, so when Trevor wasn't looking, JT tripped him and his food went all over the floor! It was great!" Charlie crowed.

JT frowned at his sister before looking up at Mary. "I know it was wrong, mama, and I'm sorry. 'A soft answer turneth away wrath,'" he quoted softly.

Mary's mouth fell open. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

JT shrugged. "Uncle Peter says it all the time."

Mary rolled her eyes. It sounded like something her pacifist brother-in-law would say all right!

Charlie cocked her head. "What does 'wrath' mean, Jacky?"

"It means mad or angry, Lottie."

"Oh. How come it doesn't just say that?"

JT grinned. "It does: 'A soft answer turneth away wrath, but grievous words stir up anger'. Proverbs fifteen, verse one," he stated proudly.

Charlie bit her lip. "But what does gr- grac- that 'g' word you said mean?"

"Grievous?" She nodded. "I think it means to hurt someone, doesn't it, mama?"

Mary rubbed her temples. Since when did her son quote the bible? And had he been reading the dictionary online again? Surely no average seven year old knew what the word 'grievous' meant!

And what the hell had they been talking about before this side trip into definitions?

Mary gave her head a little shake and smiled at JT. "Yes Jellybean, grievous means to hurt someone on purpose. That might make them angry enough to hurt you – that's what the saying means. That's why you should try to use your words and not your fists – or your feet, just like your daddy says." _God, what am I turning into? If someone had told me eight years ago that I would be sitting here today, talking to my children, telling them that violence isn't the answer to solving their problems, I would have bought them a one way ticket to the fucking funny farm!_

She pulled the twins into her lap. "Jackson, I'm not a mind reader. You need to tell me when something is bothering you, ok? Mary Ellen is your best friend and you're obviously worried about her."

JT nodded. "It's not like her to come to school in the same outfit every day, mama, and she's been looking so sad."

"I'll talk to your teacher, Mr. Franklin, and see if he knows anything, ok? At the very least he needs to know about the trouble that Trevor is causing." She turned to her daughter. "Now Charlotte, I know you love your brother fiercely and you would do anything to protect him but lying for him is not acceptable. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mama."

Outside the bus honked and Mary squeezed her Peanuts, giving each of them a kiss. "Now have a good day and try to stay out of trouble, all right? I love you."

"I love you, mama. Bye, Katie!" Charlie kissed her cheek and jumped off her lap.

JT looked into her eyes. "Mama? I am sorry that I tripped Trevor in the lunchroom yesterday."

"I know you are – try to focus on making Mary Ellen smile today instead of getting even with Trevor, all right?"

He threw his arms around her neck. "Ok. I love you, mama. Happy birthday!" Jumping down, he grabbed his sister's hand and they ran out the front door.

* * *

Mary drove Katie to her middle school on the way to work.

"So I overheard some of your conversation with JT and Charlie this morning about what happened yesterday at school," Katie said as she carefully applied some lip gloss. "And to think you spent so much time worrying about whether or not you'd be a good mom, Aunt Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes. "We have our moments, believe me. Right now it isn't so bad because I can still grab both of them and hold them in my lap until Marshall calms us all down." She glanced at the niece. "Wait until they're teenagers – I just might lock them in their rooms until they're thirty."

"Oh, come on, Aunt Mary! You'll still have Uncle Marshall to back you up, keep you sane."

"Are you kidding? He's already bought his shotgun and is no doubt planning the security system for Charlotte's bedroom window as we speak."

Katie laughed. "What about JT?"

Mary shuddered. "He's a boy – believe me, I remember quite well what adolescent boys think about. Yup, I'm definitely locking them in their rooms until they're thirty."

"I'll be sure to visit and smuggle them in bread and water from time to time," Katie giggled.

Mary smiled and brought the topic back to the present. "I don't think I've told you happy birthday in all the excitement of getting the twins off to school, Katie. Or thanked you for coming and staying with me while Marshall's been out of town this week – you've been a huge help."

Katie smiled. "It's no problem – I love spending time with Charlie and JT, you know that."

"Yes, but today's your fourteenth birthday! Shouldn't you be thinking about boys and slumber parties and stuff like that?"

Katie blushed.

"I'm not ancient, you know. I do remember what it was like to be your age – it was after the Flood! Not long after, but after," she said with a laugh.

"I guess the boy craziness just hasn't set in yet, is that weird?"

"No! It will happen soon enough. Don't rush it, pumpkin. Sorry! I forget that you're too old for that," Mary held up her hand apologetically.

Katie gave her Aunt a small smile. "As long as no one else is around to hear you and it's just once in a while, you can still call me 'Pumpkin', Aunt Mary. I kinda miss it," she shrugged.

Mary glanced at the teen in the passenger seat and sighed, remembering what it was like to be fourteen. Her growing up years had been very different from her niece's, though, and for that she was eternally grateful.

Katie bit her lip and Mary realized with a start that it was a nervous habit the girl had picked up from her. "Aunt Mary? Uncle Marshall will make it back in time for our birthday party tonight, won't he?"

Mary sighed. "He said that he would do his best."

Katie nodded. "Then he will. Uncle Marshall never misses a birthday."

* * *

_**Karen's house, 6pm**_

Mary looked around the backyard at her family and smiled. The past seven years had been very good to all of them. Brandi had married Peter two years ago and they were expecting a baby around Christmas. Jinx had finally gotten a job as a dance instructor and hadn't had a drop to drink in eight years. She had even eventually forgiven Mary for eloping without her. Stan and Eleanor had gotten married the summer after the twins were born and Miss Ellie had been promoted to Grandma Ellie.

But one of the biggest surprises had come in the fall after Mary had given birth to the twins. Karen had come knocking on the door shortly after she had gotten them down for the night, looking upset. She had wandered into the house and sat on the couch, stared into space, and not spoken unless asked a direct question. Marshall finally excused himself, saying they were out of something, and went for a drive.

"_Karen, what is it?" Mary asked in concern, sitting down next to her friend._

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh."_

_Karen turned to look blankly at her. "Yeah, oh. That's what I said when the doctor told me. I mean, Jamie is barely a year and a half, Mary!"_

_Mary was trying not to giggle since her friend was obviously panicking, but the sound escaped through the fingers covering her mouth. _

_Karen frowned at her. "What's the hell is so funny?"_

"_I'm sorry – it's just – I think you're taking the 'be fruitful and multiply' statement a little too literally, Kare. I mean, haven't you ever heard of birth control?"_

"_This isn't funny! Especially coming from you, the queen of 'Oops, I guess the condom broke!'"_

"_I know, I know, you're right, I'm sorry."_

_Both women stared at each other for a long moment, before they burst out laughing and wrapped their arms around each other. That's how Marshall found them when he returned minutes later from the store with chocolate chocolate chip ice cream._

Mary smiled again as she watched Charlie, JT, and Karen's youngest, Marianna dash across the yard. They were being pursued by Grandpa Seth who was growling like a bear, threatening to 'eat them up'. Elizabeth called out from the other side of the deck.

"Don't terrorize our grandkids, Seth!"

"Aw, come on, Beth, I'm just playing with them!" he called back.

The second biggest surprise had come the Christmas the twins were three. Seth and Elizabeth had come down and after the big holiday dinner at Karen's, they had shared the news that Seth was finally going to retire from the FTF.

"_But that's not the best part!" Elizabeth beamed. "Seth has promised me that we can move to Albuquerque so we can be close to all our grandkids!" She opened her arms as the grandkids that were old enough to understand this announcement flew into her lap. _

Mary's musings were interrupted as her namesake Marianna ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Aunt Mary! It's time to make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Mary let herself be dragged to the table by Marianna, her own two children pushing her from behind. Even now, her eyes scanned the backyard for Marshall. She remembered another party, eight years ago, when Katie had insisted sharing her birthday with her Aunt. It was the next year that Katie told her she wished their birthdays could be on the same day every year. Mary had agreed and never looked back.

Now as Karen placed the blazing cake in front of them and she met her oldest niece's eyes over the top of it, she knew both of them were putting on brave faces. Katie, who was turning fourteen and was no longer the little girl who spilled everyone's secrets, was looking at her with big eyes, waiting for her to say something –

"Do you have your wish?" Mary whispered.

Katie nodded. "Do you?"

Did she? She looked out over the sea of faces at her family, at her two precious children. She had everything she ever wanted, everything she never thought she could have. Everyone was here except-

"Hey, you're not going to blow those candles out without me, are you?"

Marshall's arms came around her and Katie from behind and Mary nearly sagged against her husband in relief.

"Uncle Marshall!" Katie squealed. "Well, look at that, Aunt Mary! Birthday wishes still come true!"

"Of course," he winked at his niece and gave his wife a quick kiss. "I never miss a birthday."

Later, after cake had been consumed and presents opened, Marshall looked at his children curled up together sleeping on one of Karen's chaise lounges and sighed in contentment.

He reached out and pulled Mary to him, holding her tight against his chest in the gathering twilight. "So what did you wish for this year, my Cherie?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed together, dancing to music only they could hear. "Nothing. I realized for the first time tonight as I looked out at my family that I already have everything I once thought I could never have." She turned, looped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "And then when you showed up and the twins tackled us, I realized I didn't have anything left to wish for because I already have it all."

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head, encircling her waist with his arms. "Does this mean you believe in forever?"

Mary angled her head so it rested over his heart and listened to its steady rhythm. She looked over at her two children, sleeping like angels, wrapped up together in a blanket. Charlotte whimpered in her sleep and Jackson instinctively reached out, curling his hand around hers. Jackson opened sleepy eyes and looked at his sister.

"Lottie?" he murmured sleepily, before his eyes closed again.

Mary knew he hadn't woken up completely but that some part of him had known his sister needed comfort and he had responded. She wondered if it was a 'twin thing' or just a normal sibling response.

Then her smile deepened because she realized that Marshall knew her that well and they definitely weren't twins – but they _were_ two halves of one whole: life partners, soul mates.

She halted their twilight dance long enough to look up into his cobalt eyes and whisper, "I think I'm beginning to."

* * *

***So I'm just going to back away quietly and not disturb this beautiful moment in the Mann family. I'd love to hear your final thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole. Even if you haven't reviewed before, don't be shy, push the button and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
